мaιdѕ
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: нarυna leѕ pιde υn ғavor a 6 cнιcoѕ-υĸeѕ, qυe le ayυden en υn мaιd caғé por υnoѕ cυanтoѕ díaѕ... ¿qυé paѕará cυando ѕυѕ reѕpecтιvoѕ novιoѕ llegυen a тal caғé y loѕ vean? ¿loѕ reconocerán o loѕ тraтaran coмo a υnaѕ daмaѕ? *Yaoi/Varias Parejas*
1. Chapter 1

Eh aquí con otro fic... ¡Espero les guste! Me inspire al estar viendo "_Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!_" y me dije "¿Porqué no?" y me puse a escribirlo...

¡Gracias también al litro de soda que me bebí! (?)

Espero les guste...

* * *

**Parejas: **Endou X Kazemaru, Hiroto X Midorikawa, Nagumo X Suzuno, Sakuma X Terumi (Dedicada a Lau~Sempai XD), Tsunami X Tachimukai & Goenji X Fubuki.

* * *

(1*): _Fue a ver a la entrenador Hitomiko... e-e, Ok no. XD_

(2*): _Las saque de un vídeo de Youtube._

_

* * *

_

Maids…

Tranquila tarde de domingo… El atardecer caía bañando con sus últimos rayos de colores anaranjados la ciudad de Inazuma… Todo tranquilo hasta que…

**- ****¡¿Qué? – **Se escucho un sonoro gritó de 6 chicos, todos tenían un color rojo en sus mejillas y una cara de "NI LOCO" **–**

**-****¡Por favor chicos! ¡Solo será por unos pocos días! ****– **Suplicaba una chica de cabello azulado, corto, con unos lentes arriba de este, ojos marrones **–**

**-****¡Haruna-Chan! ¡Te podemos ayudar en cualquier cosa pero…! ¡ESO! ****– **Habló llenó de histeria un chico de cabello azulino, largo, sujeto en una coleta alta, ojos marrones y un gran mechón cubriendo el izquierdo, tenia los brazos cruzados y una mirada severa **–**

**-****¡Pero…! ****-**

**- ****¡De ninguna manera Haruna-Chan! ****– **Ahora habló un chico de cabello largo, de color amarillo verdoso, piel tostada y al igual que el peliazul, con los brazos cruzados **–**

**- ****Pero… ****-**

**- ****Lo siento Haruna-Chan pero no… ****- **Fue el turno de un chico de cabello castaño claro, ojos azulinos, estatura normal, ah diferencia de los otros dos este le palpaba la espalda a la chica con una sonrisita nerviosa **–**

**- ****Chicos… ****-**

**- ****No. ****– **Un chico de cabello grisáceo claro, ojos azules, piel blanca y con una cara despreocupada **–**

**- ****¡No sean así! ****–**

**- ****… Kaze-Kun, Mido-Kun… Tachi-Chan… Fuusuke-San… ****Terumi-Kun. Hay que ayudar a Haruna-Chan… ****-** Ahora habló un chico de cabello grisáceo-violeta, ojos grises, piel pálida **–**

**- ****¡Escuchen a Fubuki-Kun! ****– **Haruna estaba feliz, Fubuki era el único que si tenía compasión **–**

**- ****Bueno… ****- **Por último un chico de larga cabellera rubia, ojos rojizos, rasgos demasiados finos, casi como una chica **–**

**- ****Bien. El trabajo da buena paga… Y solo serán unas semanas… ¡No sean malos! ****– **Los chicos estaban empezando a reconsiderar la oferta **–**

**- ****¿Nadie se va a enterar…? ****– **Pregunto Kazemaru **–**

**- ****¡Claro que no Kaze-Kun! Los arreglare tan bien que parecerán unas chicas… Así que… Si alguien los ve, no los reconocerán.**** – **Con una sonrisa, los chicos suspiraron resignados **–**

**- ****¿Cuándo empezamos? ****– **Pregunto el rubio **–**

**- ****Mañana luego de las clases… En el Café Maid Moe **(*1) (1*)** Y Como el Entrenador Kudou ah salido unos días del País… No habrá entrenamientos. ****-**

**- ****Muy bien Haruna-Chan… Entonces… Hasta mañana… ****- **Fubuki fue el primero en despedirse de la chica, luego todos hicieron lo mismo y se fueron hacia sus casas **–**

**- ****Hehehe… Esto va a estar bueno… ****- **Susurró para si misma la chica, mientras daba media vuelta sobre su pie y caminando rumbo a su propia casa **–**

Al siguiente día, estaban casi acabando las clases. Estaban en hora libre, puesto que los profesores estaban, todos, en reunión. SALA 2-B

**- ****(***_**¿Habrá sido buena idea aceptar trabajar como Maid…? Aunque sean unos días... Endou-Kun podría darse cuenta… Pero, si el no es de esos chicos que van a cafés así…**_***) ****– **Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió como alguien tapaba sus ojos por detrás **- ****¿Eh…? **

**- Hola, Kaze-Kun. – **El mencionado se giró, encontrándose con la persona que había pensado antes, el chico de cabello café y ojos de igual color, una banda naranja en su cabello **–**

**- ****E-Endou-Kun… ****- **Con un sonrojo y una linda sonrisa **– ****¿Qué haces aquí…? **

**- ****Quería verte y el profesor nos dijo que podíamos ir a otros salones… Solo que no hiciéramos desastre. ****– **Abrazando al peliazul **–**

Endou y Kazemaru llevaban ya un tiempo como _Algo más que amigos_. Y ya no les daba temor de que diría la demás gente, lo que les importaba realmente eran los sentimientos mutuos que compartían uno con el otro. Mientras que en otro de las bancas se encontraba un chico de larga cabellera rubia, en el mismo estado en el que estaba hace unos minutos el peliazul.

**- ****(***_**Estoy dudando de haber aceptado… ¡No me veo en ningún momento vestido como una…! Maid… Y sabiendo la mente pervertida de Saku-Kun… Si me ve vestido así, sería mi fin…**_***) ****– **Dejando caer su rostro contra la mesa hasta que sintió como alguien le levantaba el rostro **- ****¿S-Saku-Kun…?**

**Sip. ¿En que piensas tanto? ****– **Sentándose a su lado, un chico de cabellos largos, hasta los hombros, de color platinado, ojos naranjas y un parche metálico en su ojo derecho **–**

**- ****Realmente. En nada importante… ****- **Sonrojándose al tiempo de que el platinado pasaba su brazo por alrededor de sus hombros **– **

**- ****Hehehe… ****- **Riendo por la reacción del rubio **–**

Al igual que los otros dos chicos, Terumi y Sakuma llevaban poco que mucho de salir juntos. Mientras que en el salón de al lado de encontraba Fubuki al parecer pasando algunos apuntes… Aunque se estaba equivocando demasiado, poniendo a cada momento "_Maid_" en vez de otra palabra. SALA 2-A

**- ****(***_**Y la revolución de la ma… ¡De la independencia! Pensando en lo de hoy no me concentrare en nada…**_***) ****– **Resignado bajando su lapicera, al momento de sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cuello **– ****(***_**Este… Este olor…**_***) G-Goenji-Kun. ****– **Subiendo su mirada y encontrándose, efectivamente, con el mencionado. Cabello rebelde en picos de color crema, ojos que si los vez de lejos parecen negros pero cuando te le quedas viendo de cerca son de color café. **–**

**- ****Hm… ¿Maid?****– **Leyendo una de las palabras en las que se había equivocado el ojigris **– **

**- ****E-Eh… ¡Es que…! ¡Le preste mis apuntes a Kogure-Kun y de seguro el escribió esto como una broma! ****– **Riendo nerviosamente **–**

**- ****Si tú lo dices… Ya que recuerdo, gracias a una apuesta con Tsunami, y que perdí. Vamos a ir a un Maid Café esta tarde. ¿Quieres venir? ****– **Fubuki casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. ¡¿Había dicho Maid Café? ¡¿Esa tarde? **- ****¿Estas bien? ****–**

**- ****¡A-Ah! ¡S-S-Si! Y… Sobre lo del Café… Estoy muy ocupado… Kaze-Kun y yo tenemos que terminar unas cosas del comité y ya sabes… ****- **Con un sonrisa nerviosa **–**

**- ****Esta bien… (***_**Algo oculta…**_***) ****–**

Mientras que un portero estaba mirando hacía la ventana, aunque sin mucho interés.

**- ****(***_**Vestir, Actuar… Como una Maid… ¡Haruna-Chan! ¡¿Por qué teníamos que ser nosotros? ¡Y más…! ¡Porque tenía que estar yo entre ellos…! Ah si… Ella llamo a los Ukes para esto… ¡Pero si yo no tengo apariencia de una chica!**_***) ****– **Sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos los cuales hicieron que regresara de arriba de las nubes, se dio cuenta de quien era. Tsunami Jousuke, piel morena, cabello rosa, desarreglado, ojos negros... Los dos se separaron **- ****¡T-Tsuna-Kun! ****– **Sonrojado **–**

**- ****Estabas tan ido que esa fue la única idea que se me vino para regresarte… ****- **Sonriéndole **– ****Ne, ne, Tachi-Kun. Goenji perdió una apuesta conmigo, así que esta tarde iremos a un Maid Café. ¿Vienes…? ****– **El menor se quedo de piedra, ¡¿Escucho bien? ¡¿Un Café Maid? **– ****¿Tachi-Kun…?**** –**

**- ****Ehh… T-Tengo unas cosas que resolver con Mido-San… Lo siento T-T-Tsuna-Kun, será en otra. ****– **Nervios, nervios, ¡Nervios! **–**

**- ****A-Ah… Vale pues… ****- **Acercándose de nuevo para unir sus labios con los del menor, el cual no se negó **–**

Mientras que en la última banca… SALA 2-B

**- ****(***_**Según lo que decían Izuno y Segata sobre esos lugares... Las Maids te recibían con un "Bienvenido a casa, Amo…" . . . ¡NUNCA EN MI VIDA LE VOY A DECIR ALGO ASÍ A ALGUIEN Y MUCHO MENOS A UN HOBRE!**_***) ****– **Golpeando con el puño la mesa casi partiéndola por la mitad y una cara de demonio que era mejor no acercársele **–**

**- ****M-Mido-Chan… ¿Q-Qué pasa…? ****– **Un chico pelirrojo, piel pálida, ojos verdes y un tanto asustado **–**

**- ****¿Ah? Nada Hiro-Chan… ****- **Sonriendo como si nada, el otro chico se sienta junto a el **–**

**- ****H-Hai… ****- **El otro chico lo jalo del brazo abrazándole **– ****Esto esta mal… ****- **Con un tono rosa en sus mejillas que iba cambiando de tono hasta llegar al rojo **–**

**- ****¿Por qué…? ****– **Un tanto curioso **–**

**- ****Tú eres el Uke. No al revés… ****- **Cambiando y ahora el era el que abrazaba al rubio verdoso **– ****Mejor…**** -**

**- ****¡O-Oye! ¡No se vale! ****– **Con cara de puchero a lo que el pelirrojo soltó una risita **-**

Por último pero no menos importante… En el único salón que permanecía vacío, el 2-C.

**- ****(***_**Trabajar de Maid… Eso si que estaría interesante… Aunque, no sigo estando tan seguro de hacerlo… ¡No me veo en un futuro vestido como una Maid!**_***) ****– **Gruñó levemente **–**

**- ****Oye, oye… ¿A quién le tienes tanto odio, Suzu-Chan? ****– **Tomando al mencionado de la cintura **–**

**- ****A nadie… Nagumo… ****- **Sonrojándose un poco al sentir a aquel chico de cabello rojo, rebelde, con un rarito copete arriba y hermosos ojos color miel… Muy cerca de el, que al pronunciar su nombre le apego aún más **–**

**- ****Nee… ¿Cuándo me llamaras Haru-Kun o Nagu-Chan? ****– **Con carita de puchero susurrándole las preguntas al oído, haciendo estremecer al ojiazul **–**

**- ****Nagu-Chan. ¿Contento? ****– **Separándose del chico y viendo con una sonrisa como el otro chico se ponía un tantito rojo **–**

**- ****Si lo dijeras con más sentimiento sonaría aún mejor… ****-**

**- ****¿Cómo, **_**Nagu-Chan…**_**? ****– **Poniendo su dedo en su mentón **–**

**- ****… ****- **Se acerco a el y lo beso con desesperación, el otro chico le correspondió pasando sus brazos por el cuello de el **–**

Verdaderamente, los 6 chicos que fueron escogidos por Haruna, para trabajar unas semanas en un Café Maid, tenían novio… Dos de los chicos rogaban que sus novios no se les fuera a ocurrir ir al Maid Café donde ellos trabajarían esa tarde. Ya todos los seleccionados se fueron al bendito Café, al llegar fueron recibidos por Haruna y por otra chica más.

**- ****¡Que bueno que vinieron chicos! ****– **Con una sonrisita **– ****Les presentare a la Gerente del Café, su nombre es Yukiko Kuro Mitsui. ****–**

**- ****Un gusto a todos… ****- **Haciendo una reverencia, cabello corto, un poco más arriba de los hombros, de color castaño claro y ojos de igual color, estaba vestida como una Maid **–**

**- ****Bueno, Gerente Kuro. ¿Qué hacemos? ****– **Preguntó el peliazul **–**

**- ****Bien… ****- **Si la primera impresión que les dio a los chicos era de una chica dulce y buena… Se equivocaron **– ****Primero váyanse a poner el traje para que luego Haruna-Chan y yo les arreglemos para que se vean como unas lindas Maids… ****- **Con una sonrisa de fan-Yaoi. **-**

Las dos chicas los guiaron hasta un cuarto donde había exactamente 6 trajes Maid que encima tenían un papel con la letra inicial de su nombre y apellido.

**- ****Estoy empezando a retractarme… ****- **Dijo el rubio mirando su traje **–**

**- ****Yo también… ****- **Le apoyo el peliazul mirando el suyo **–**

**- ****V-Vamos, confiemos en que Haruna-Chan y la Gerente Kuro harán que no nos descubran ****- **Fubuki, tratando de mantener los ánimos de todos arriba **–**

**- ****Ni tú mismo te auto convences… ****- **Lo bajo de un solo Suzuno **–**

**- ****No seas tan pesimista Suzuno-San… ****- **Palpando la espalda de Fubuki **–**

**- ****Bueno… Acabemos con esto de una vez… ****- **Habló resignado Tachimukai **–**

**- Hai… - **Respondieron todos y se metieron a unos pequeño cubículos a cambiarse** –**

Luego de unos minutos las chicas esperando afuera, vieron como detrás de una cortina aparecían los chicos. Ah Yukiko casi se le cae la baba y Haruna se quedo con la boca abierta.

**- ****¿Y bien? ****– **Pregunto molesto Kazemaru **–**

**- ****¡Se ven tan lindos! ****– **Reprimiendo el impulso de tomarles fotos, puesto que se lo prometió a Haruna **– ****¡Haruna-Chan, solo una foto!**

**- ****Lo siento Yuki-Chan… ****- **Sonríe nerviosamente **– **

**- ****Bueno… ¡Ah arreglarlos! ****– **Exclamo eufóricamente la Gerente **–**

Las chicas los dividieron en grupos de 3, Yukiko arreglaría a Kazemaru, Terumi y Midorikawa mientras que Haruna arreglaría a Fubuki, Suzuno y Tachimukai.

**- ****Hehehe… ****- **Riendo de una manera siniestra lo cual hizo que a los 3 chicos les recorriera un escalofrío **– ****Haruna-Chan me comento que ustedes tienen novio… ¿Es cierto? ****– **Soltándole el cabello a Kazemaru y empezando a cepillarlo, ciertamente no le costaría mucho con los cabellos largos de los chicos **–**

**- Hai… - **Respondieron los tres al unísono **–**

**- ****¡Eso es tan genial! ****– **Los chicos la miraban con una gotita **–**

Luego de unos minutos las chicas terminaron de arreglarlos… Kazemaru llevaba el cabello suelto con una pequeña media cola, levemente maquillado con un poco de brillo en los labios, Terumi llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta con unos cuantos mechones por fuera, al igual que Kazemaru, levemente maquillado que por mientras Midorikawa llevaba el cabello suelto con un prendedor en el lado derecho, de color negro. Fubuki tenía el cabello aplastado hacia abajo, aunque con los característicos piquitos saliendo de arriba de su cabeza, un poquito de sombra en los ojos y brillo. Suzuno con el cabello aplastado hacia abajo (*Hay que decir que Haruna tuvo que ponerle gel para que se quedara así*) y Tachimukai con unas pequeñas extensiones adelante eh igual que Suzuno, con el cabello peinado hacia abajo…

**- **(2*)**Ahora. Las reglas… Las Maids reciben ah sus "amos" con un "Bienvenido a casa, Amo" ****– **Viendo como Midorikawa estaba a punto de rechistar **– ****Si quieren ganarse el dinero lo tienen que hacer. ¡No les pueden decir sus nombres verdaderos a los clientes…! ****–**

**- ****No tenía pensando hacerlo. ****– **Respondió Suzuno **–**

**- ****Por si las dudas Suzu-Chan… Tampoco se vayan a exaltar. ****– **Viendo a Midorikawa **–**

**- ****Si, ya entendí. ****– **Con cara de puchero **–**

**- ****Me alegro Mido-Chan… Si alguien les toma una foto, inmediatamente confisquen el aparato, borren la foto y hagan que el susodicho salga del establecimiento… ****- **Todos sonrieron al oír eso **– ****Si alguien les ofrece alguna tarjeta, número, entre otras cosas. No lo acepten. ****– **Respiran aliviados de que la mayoría de las reglas eran para su bienestar **– ****No decir cuando acaba su turno, si algún cliente las acosa… ****- **Todos la miran mal **– ****P-Perdón, si algún cliente LOS acosa, háganmelo saber. Si es necesario, si alguien se quiere propasar con ustedes, usen la fuerza. No dejen pasar comida que venga de afuera… Y si un cliente ya los tiene artos que han roto cada regla… Llaman a los de seguridad para que lo saque. ****– **Termino de explicar **–**

**- ****¿Es todo? ****– **Pregunto el rubio **–**

**- ****Una última cosa… ****- **Todos la miran curiosos **– ****Si vienen sus novios… ¡Avísenme! ****– **Fan Yaoi On. Todos caen al suelo al escuchar eso **–**

**- ¡Gerente! – **Gritaron todos levantándose **–**

**- ****Lo siento, lo siento… ****- **Con una risita nerviosa **- ****¡Bien! ¡Ah trabajar!**

**

* * *

**(*1): Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es puro coincidencia ¿Bien? XD

Ojala les guste~ Sayo~


	2. Chapter 2

Con la conti, me alegro inmensamente de que les guste tanto... Además gracias a Apple-Sempai por sus consejos, en este capítulo puse algunos en práctica. :3

* * *

(1*): _Omuraisu: **Omurice**, a veces escrito "Omu-rice" (japonés: オムライス, Omu-raisu), es un contemporáneoplato japonés que consiste en una tortilla hecha con arroz frito. Su designación es unawasei-eigo de las palabras "__tortilla_"y"_arroz_». Es un plato muy popular tanto que comúnmente se cocinan en casa y se puede encontrar en muchas de estilo occidental comensales yizakaya restaurantes en Japón. También es un plato muy popular en muchos restaurantes de Corea del Sur y Taiwán.

(2*): _Korokke: El **korokke** (コロッケ?) es una fritura japonesa relacionada con la croqueta española. Fue introducida al país a comienzos de la década de 1900. __Este plato está hecho de una mezcla de carne, mariscos o vegetales picados y cocinados con puré depatata o salsa béchamel, empanados con harina blanca, huevos y migajas de pan; fritos hasta que tengan un color chocolate en su parte externa._

_

* * *

_

Maids…

Cap. 2

**- ****¡Ne, ne! ¡Esperen! ****– **Todos los chicos voltearon a ver a la Gerente.

**-****¿Qué pasa? ****– **Pregunto el portero.

**- ****Tomen esto. ****– **Entregándoles unos auriculares pequeños que pasaban desapercibidos.

**-** **¿Y esto? ****– **Todos tomaron uno, un tanto confundidos.

**-** **Haruna-Chan estará en el cuarto de control, donde hay una cámara que da justo frente al negocio, ella le avisara a cada uno si es un cliente, pero si son varios clientes ella les llamara y tendrán que ir a recibirlos. ****– **Todos asienten.

**-****Muy bien. Entonces a la tortura. ****– **Habló Suzuno, sin levantar los ánimos de los demás, más bien, bajándolos hasta el suelo.

**-****Hai…**

Todos se quedaron congelados al tiempo de que iban a salir.

**- ****¿Are? ¿Qué pasa? ****– **Un poco desconcertada por la actitud de los chicos.

**- ****Gerente… ¿Podrías ir tú primero para ver como es? ****– **Preguntó Midorikawa con un lindo brillo en los ojos y una carita suplicante.

**- ¡Por favor! – **Rogaron todos con la misma carita.

**- ****Waah, se ven tan lindos… ¡Esta bien! ****– **La castaña salió, todos los chicos se pegaron a la cortina a ver, se paro frente a la puerta al tiempo que un cliente entraba **– ****Bienvenido a casa, Amo… ****- **Con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia.

**- ****Se ve muy fácil… ****- **Argumento Fubuki viendo como el cliente seguía a la chica y esta lo guiaba a una mesa.

**- ****Ahora… ¿Quién será el primero? ****– **Preguntó Suzuno a lo que todos se quedaron viendo mutuamente hasta que resonó el oído de Midorikawa.

**- **_**¡Ne Midorikawa-San! ¡Un cliente vamos! **_**– **Se escucho la voz de Haruna y los ojos del peli-verde tenía unas cascaditas cayendo de sus ojos.

**- ****¿Porqué yo…? ****– **Con un tono depresivo.

**- ¡Anda! – **Todos lo empujaron hasta la puerta y volvieron a su escondite bajo la mirada de Midorikawa.

**- ****(***_**Luego me las pagaran…**_***) ****– **La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico, el oji-negro formo una sonrisa fingida, hizo una reverencia y trato de hablar normalmente sin sonar molesto **– ****B-Bienvenido a casa… A-A-Amo… ****- **Reprimiéndose mentalmente por haber aceptado el trabajo, camino guiando al cliente hasta una mesa, viendo como todos los demás levantaban sus pulgares mientras que el tenía su puño levantado y un tic nervioso a punto de estallarle. Cuando ya el cliente se sentó, Mido cogió una libreta y una lapicera **- ****¿Q-Qué v-va a ordenar, Amo…? **

**- ****Pues… Un Omuraisu **(1*)** estaría bien, preciosa. ****– **El peli-verde apretó con todas sus fuerzas la libreta con un tic aún mecho más grande.

**- ****E-En este momento… Amo… ****- **Caminando hacía la cocina, al entrar dando un sonoro golpe contra la pared.

Mientras que los otros chicos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la paciencia que tenía el chico, el siguiente en que resonara en su oído la voz de Haruna, fue al chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, Tachimukai.

**- **_**Tachimukai-Kun… **_**- **Con una voz melosa, el pobre chico tuvo la misma reacción que el peli-verde minutos antes.

**- ****¿Por qué…? ****– **Al igual que con el otro chico fue empujado por todos hasta la entrada, de la cual igualmente apareció un cliente, Tachimukai hizo una reverencia y con un tono de voz cargado de puro nerviosismo recito… **- ****B-Bien-Bienvenido a c-c-casa, A-Amo… ****- **Recibió tan solamente una sonrisa de parte del cliente, el castaño se incorporo y camino, seguido del cliente, hasta una mesa donde el cliente se sentó, el portero tomo otra libreta y una lapicera **- ****¿Q-Que desea o-ordenar, A-Amo? **

**- ****A ti hermosura… ****- **Tachimukai se sonrojo un poco, pero no porque ese chico le hubiera dicho esas palabras… No, fue porque sintió como si fuera el moreno, peli-rosa el que se las mencionara **–** **Jajaja… Bueno solo un Korokke **(2*)

**- ****En seguida, Amo… ****- **El menor ingreso a la cocina donde se encontró a Midorikawa echando cosas raras al omuraisu del cliente de el **- ****¿M-Mido-San? ¿Qué estas haciendo? **

**- ****Ese idiota se va a enterar… ¡Así NUNCA me volverá a llamar "Preciosa"! ****– **Terminó de tirar millones de asquerosidades en la comida del chico, tomo la salsa de tomate, le sonrío al castaño y salio con una amplia sonrisa con el plato en su mano **– ****Amo… Aquí esta su pedido…****- **Poniendo el plato sobre la mesa **- ****¿Qué le gustaría que escribiera? ****– **El chico estaba a punto de responder pero el peli-verde le interrumpió **- ****¡Muy bien! ****– **Escribe _Buen provecho_ y se marcha de allí con una sonrisa traviesa **– ****(***_**El que juega con fuego… Se quema…**_***).**

**- ****Mido-San parecía feliz… ****- **Susurró el rubio peli-largo un tanto confundido.

**- ****Ya le gusto el trabajo… ****- **Bromeó Suzuno, lo cual fue inesperado para el, fue escuchar la voz de Haruna en su oído **–**

**- **_**Pues es tiempo que te guste a ti, ¡Te toca Suzu-San! **_**– **Suzuno se reprimía por haber estado tan pesimista con todos.

**- ****Demonios… ****- **Los chicos estaban a punto de empujarlo **- ****¡Dejen que yo llego solo a la puerta! ****– **Todos lo miraba con miedo. Suzuno camino hasta la puerta con pasos severos, se paró frente a esta y apareció un cliente. El peli-blanco sonrío e hizo una reverencia **– ****Bienvenido a casa, Amo. ****– **Los otros 3 chicos se quedaron un poco confundidos por como el oji-azul había dicho esas palabras tan pacíficamente **– ****Vamos, le mostrare su mesa. ****– **Dicho y hecho, empezó a caminar seguido por el cliente que luego se sentó, Suzuno tomó una libreta y una lapicera al igual que los chicos con anterioridad **- ****¿Qué va a ordenar Amo? **

**- ****Supongo que un postre de chocolate. ****– **Estaba a puntó de pasar su mano "de arriba del codo" de Suzuno, pero este fue más hábil y se quito a tiempo.

**-****En un minuto Amo. ****– **Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, al entrar se dio cuenta de todo el desastre que había allí **- ****¿Qué a pasado aquí? **

Mientras que afuera, Tachimukai llevaba el pedido del cliente.

**- ****S-Su korokke Amo. ****– **Poniendo el mencionado plato en la mesa frente al cliente **– **

**- ****Gracias hermosura… Si alguna vez quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo… Mi número. ****– **Entregándole una tarjeta a Tachimukai, el cual no la acepto y su primera reacción fue salir corriendo **–**

Los 3 chicos restantes estaban sentados en unas sillas que habían cerca de allí, charlaban entre si hablando de cómo harían ellos su trabajo y esperando las ordenes de Haruna.

**- ****Si alguno de esos depravados se atreve a llamarme "preciosa" o quizás "amor de mi vida" entre otras más. ESTA MUERTO. ****– **Fubuki y Terumi rieron un poco por la manera en que el peli-azul decía esas palabras **–**

**- ****Por lo menos nadie del equipo nos va a ver así… ****- **Suspiró aliviado el oji-rojo, mientras que el peli-plata se tensaba ante esas palabras, lo cual noto el ex-capitán de Zeus **- ****¿Qué pasa Fubuki-Kun?**

**- ****B-Bueno… ****- **El peli-azul hacía ademán de tener un cuchillo levantado sobre la cabeza de Fubuki.

**- ****Hay algo que vas a decir. ¡Confiesa Shirou Fubuki! ****– **El oji-gris se tenso aún más hasta que accedió a hablar.

**-****Verán, todo empieza cuando… ****- **El ex-capitán de Haruken les explica sobre lo de la apuesta de Tsunami y Goenji y que estos mismos, junto con algunas personas más, irían a un Maid Café esa tarde. El rubio y el peli-azul se quedaron de piedra **- ****¡P-Pero puede que no sea este mismo Maid Café! ****– **Le trato de calmar.

**-** **Eso es cierto… ****- **Le dio la razón el rubio y suspirando largamente.

**-** **Hai… ****- **Respondió Kazemaru con poco ánimo.

**-** _**¡Kazemaru-Kun! ¡Te toca ahora! **_**– **Habló Haruna, Kazemaru se levantó, se sacudió un poco el vestido y formo una sonrisa agotada.

**-** **Deséenme suerte… ****- **Los otros chicos asintieron y pronunciaron un _Buena Suerte_. El peli-azul se situó frente a la puerta y entraba un par de clientes, hizo una reverencia **– ****Bienvenido a casa Amos. **

**-** **Se ve menos nervioso que los otros… ¿No Teru-San? ****– **Susurró el pequeño de cabello platinado y el otro asintió.

**-****Claro… **

Kazemaru condujo a los dos chicos hasta una mesa en la segunda planta del local, allí les tomo la orden y se dio la vuelta para regresar al tiempo que escuchaba un flash. Volteó con una sonrisa forzada.

**- ****Amos… ¿Qué habéis hecho? ****– **Tronándose los nudillos pero con un tono de voz dulce.

**-** **S-Solamente una foto para recordarte… ****- **Respondieron los dos chicos con un poco de pavor por la expresión del peli-azul.

**-** **En verdad lo siento. Pero deberán de borrar esa foto en estos instantes si no quieren ser lanzados por la ventana… ****- **Con una sonrisa, los chicos hicieron caso a lo que les advirtió el oji-marrón y borraron la foto **– ****Muchas gracias.**

El peli-azul bajó hasta la primera planta y caminó hasta la cocina, donde Suzuno leía cómodamente una revista.

**- ****¡O-Oye! ¡¿No deberías estar trabajando? ****– **Le replicó el peli-azul a lo que el albino solo se limito a encogerse de hombros **– ****Genial. ****– **Unos que pocos minutos después entro un peli-verde con una sonrisa amplia **- ****¿Porqué tan feliz, eh? **

**- ****Por que creo que mi "amo" no volverá en un LARGO, que LARGO tiempo… O si vuelve, no me volverá a pedir a mí de Maid… ****- **Les terminó de explicar su historia, Suzuno no le prestó mucha que poca atención mientras que Kazemaru solo tenía una gotita de sudor recorriéndole toda la cara.

Los dos chicos restantes fueron llamados por Haruna, atendiendo a una joven pareja, al parecer, ellos fueron los únicos que estuvieron muy bien con el trabajo. Dos horas habían pasado ya, y cada vez más los chicos se iban acostumbrando al trabajo, iban de orden de aquí, a allá. Todos tomaron un breve descanso de 5 minutos

**- ****Hacen un magnifico trabajo chicos. ****– **Les halago la Gerente.

**-** **Gracias Gerente Kuro. – **Respondieron todos con una sonrisa de agotamiento.

**- ****Bien, son las 3:30 PM, dentro de una media hora es cuando más gente llega. ****– **Les avisó la Gerente viendo fugazmente su reloj.

**-** **¡¿Aún más gente? ****– **Preguntó cayendo en la histeria el peli-verde, todos rieron un poco por la actitud del oji-negro.

Terminó su descanso y volvieron hasta la recepción pero para su sorpresa no había un solo cliente. Todos miraron a la Gerente la cual tenía una sonrisa.

**- **_**¡S-Se acerca un grupo de chicos! ¡Yuki-Chan necesito un poco de ayuda aquí!**_**– **Les avisó y pidió Haruna, la castaña asintió.

**- ****Iré a ayudar a Haruna-Chan chicos, suerte. ****– **La oji-café se retiro y los chicos esperaron hasta que entraron el, antes mencionado, grupo de chicos, que para la sorpresa de todos los Maids… Eran nada más y nada menos… Que sus novios, Goenji, Tsunami, Endou, Sakuma, Nagumo y Hiroto.

**-** **¡¿Are? – **Preguntaron todos los Maids viéndose entre si.

**-** **¿Qué pasa…? – **Por otra parte se quedaron un poco confundidos por la actitud de "las Maids"

**-** "_**No saben que somos nosotros**__" _**– **Pensaron aliviados los Maids, luego hicieron una reverencia y trataron de sonar sin una pizca de nerviosismo – **Bienvenidos a casa… Amos. **

Los Maids guiaron a los otros chicos a una mesa muy extensa y cada quién atendió a su respectiva pareja. Mientras que pasamos brevemente al cuarto de control.

**- ****¡Eres una genio Haruna-Chan! ****– **Le halago la castaña a la peli-azul, viendo a todos los chicos **– ****Son tan lindos… **

**- ****Bueno, todo lo que esta pasando es gracias a tú café Yuki-Chan… ****- **Viendo con una gotita como la mencionada babeaba, tal vez imaginándose miles y pocas imágenes de situaciones Yaoi entre todos los chicos con sus parejas.

Todos los Maids terminaron de tomar las ordenes de los chicos, corrieron a toda prisa hasta la cocina y allí… Cayeron en la histeria gracias al peli-verde.

**- ****¡¿Qué demonios hace Hiroto en un Maid Café? ¡Y sin haberme mencionado NADA!** **– **Retorciendo en sus manos un trapo de limpiar que estaba mojado, sacándole toda el agua que tenía.

**-** **Midorikawa esta celoso… ****- **El mencionado se sonrojo al instante por las suposiciones que estaba haciendo el albino.

**-****¡S-Suzuno! ¡¿Me vas a decir que tampoco te da rabia, curiosidad, ira el saber que Nagumo esta en un Maid Café?****– **El albino se quedo unos momentos pensándolo **– ****"**_**El que calla, otorga**_**" **

**-** **¡Calla! **

Los demás chicos estaban pensativos, Tachimukai luego le preguntaría al peli-rosa sobre más detalles de esa "apuesta" con el goleador de fuego… Kazemaru debía adivinar el por que Endou estaba allí, tal vez los otros chicos lo convencieron… ¡O tal vez lo arrastraron contra su voluntad! No, no debía de ser eso… Fubuki por mientras estaba viéndose frente a un espejo y pensando, ¿Cómo aquellos chicos no se habían dado cuenta de que eran ellos? Quizás su novio si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, puesto que actuó demasiado obvio en las clases… Terumi estaba tratando de detener al ex-capitán de Gemini Storm.

**- ****¡Cálmate Mido-Kun! ****– **Les gritó el rubio deteniendo al peli-verde **–**

**- ****Son un caso perdido… ****- **Menciono el peli-azul negando con la cabeza **- ****Apresurémonos o si no parecerá sospechoso… ****- **Todos asintieron, 3 tomaron un plato de korokke (Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Terumi) mientras que los otros 3 tomaban un plato de omuraisu (Tachimukai, Fubuki y Suzuno)

Los Maids llevaron los platos y los pusieron donde estaban sus respectivas parejas.

**- ****¿Qué quisieras que escriba, Amo? ****– **Preguntó Midorikawa con una mirada severa al peli-rojo de test pálida y ojos esmeralda.

**-** **La verdad no importa… Lo que sea esta bi- ****- **Fue interrumpido por otro peli-rojo de ojos dorados.

**-** **¡¿Qué dices Hiroto? ¡Que escriba "Midorikawa-Chan TE AMO"! ****– **El oji-verde se sonrojo mientras que el oji-dorado era sentado por Sakuma.

**-** **Nagumo, te haría bien no entrometerte en esto… ****- **Dijo a regañadientes el peli-rojo test pálida, gira su vista hasta donde esta "la" peli-verde **– ****Lo que dijo el idiota estaría bien. ****- **Con una sonrisa.

**-** **¡A-A-Ah, S-Si! ****– **Con su mano temblorosa tomo la salsa de tomate y empezó a escribir lo que pedido por el peli-rojo **– ****L-Listo, Amo.**

**- ****¿Eh? T-Tú letra es idéntica a la de Mido-Chan… ****- **Todos los demás que había estado centrados atendiendo a sus respectivas parejas y siendo atendidos por "las" Maids voltearon a ver hechos piedra y confundidos, respectivamente**.**

**- ¡¿Nani?**

**

* * *

**

Espero les guste! La conti de Knight of Air me tardara aún más... Puesto que mi madre insiste en que vaya a unas tontas clases de bisutería... Yo quiero entrenar fútbol... TTwTT

Pero... Cada que pueda yo voy a escribir un poco más! Espero y no les falle y que les encante la conti... Si no... Lo siento TT-TT

Agradecimientos a:

LauriiiSakuJ97

Gana Hibiki

Hito-neechan

MoonShade-Wolf

shiromaru-san

KazeFubu Shooting Star

xXOngaku KawayukiXx

Love-Fubuki

.EmOgIrLaUrA.

Por sus reviews! ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Waah!

Aquí de nuevo con la conti~

Realmente me sube la moral sus reviews gente TT-TT

Este capítulo me quedo muy, pero muy amoroso XD

Disfrútenlo ~

* * *

**Maids...**

**Cap. 3**

**- Hay que ver que eres medio ciego Hiroto-Kun. - **El chico de cabello platinado que hace unos minutos había sentado a Nagumo.

**- ¿P-Por qué lo dices Sakuma-Kun? – **Un tantito desconcertado, la distracción que estaba haciendo el platinado ayudaba a los Maids a pensar en una buena excusa.

**- No solo es la letra. Fíjate en su color de piel, ojos, cabello. – **Afuro estaba preparando la venganza que haría en contra de su novio, ¡Estaba metiendo aún más a fondo la pata!

**- Ahora que lo dices… - **Midorikawa rogaba al cielo que no los fueran a descubrir, o por lo menos que no llevaran una cámara con ellos.

**-** **Tal vez… - **Habló el Capitán, todos voltearon a verle intrigados, puesto que tenía una cara seria, debía ser algo importante **- ¡Su hermana! – **Algunos cayeron, Kazemaru solo sonreía tiernamente… Su Capitán si que era despistado pero muy adorable **- ¿A qué no? **

**- No Endou. Midorikawa no tiene hermanos ni hermanas. – **Goenji reincorporándose.

**-** **A-Ah… ¡Amos! ¡Coman que se enfriara la comida! – **Rápidamente Tachimukai con Fubuki los salvaron de esa **– Que lo disfruten.**

**- ¿Qué quisieras que escribiera, Mi Amo? – **Suzuno y Fubuki estaban que casi morían de las ganas de reír por escuchar al peli-azul, que minutos antes estuvo reprochando por decirle a alguien "Amo", decirle "Mi Amo" al Capitán del Equipo.

**-** **"¡Kazemaru-Chan Te Amo Con Todo Mi Corazón de Balón!" – **Volvió a interrumpir el chico oji-dorado estallando en risas, haciendo sonrojar, tanto a Endou, como a Kazemaru. De nuevo fue sentado por Sakuma.

**-** **¡Nagumo-Kun ya deja de hacer eso! – **El regaño el chico del parche metálico.

**-** **Bah, si fuera Afuro-Kun el que te dijera algo así… No me regañarías. ¿A qué si? - **Sakuma se sonrojo **– Y espera a que la chica de cabello rubio te venga a preguntar sobre lo que escriba… **

**- ¡Ni te atrevas a hacer algo así! – **Le sentenció el peli-plata.

**-** **La letra de la peli-azul es igual a la de Kazemaru... – **Le susurró el peli-rosa moreno al peli-parado-crema.

**-** **Tienes razón… - **Definitivamente iba a averiguar que era lo que "esas" Maids ocultaban.

Había llegado el turno de Terumi de preguntarle a su mediocampista sobre lo que escribiría en el omuraisu, se acerco, con las manos temblorosas al igual que su voz y le preguntó por fin.

**- ¿Q-Qué quisieras que escriba S-Sak…? ¡Amo! – **Reprimiéndose por casi delatarse.

**-** **Bueno… - **El oji-dorado estaba a punto de decir algo **– "¡Terumi-Kun Te Quiero!" – **Todos quedaron de hielo, Nagumo empezó a reír junto a Tsunami y Hiroto, Sakuma estaba más rojo que el mismísimo color, Terumi estaba igual o peor, escribió lo pedido intentando hacer la letra diferente, lo cual no le costo gracias a sus nervios.

**-** **L-Listo. **

**- Gracias… - **Un silencio incomodo, por parte de ambos "bandos"

**-** **¡B-Bien Amos, nos retiramos! – **Les avisaron Midorikawa, Tachimukai y Suzuno empujando a los otros tres hasta la cocina donde se esperaba que Midorikawa cayera en la histeria, pero no ocurrió.

**- ¿Qué pasa Mido-Chan? – **Preguntó Suzuno con un tono burlón.

**- ¡Nada! **

**- Pero estas rojito… ¿No será que estas imaginando cosas raras con Hiro-Kun? – **Midorikawa se desvaneció en el piso, más bien en la esquinita del lugar a hacer circulitos con el dedo índice.

**- Me siento sucio queriendo aprovecharme de su dulce y adorable inocencia… - **Tachimukai le palpaba la espalda reconfortándole.

**- Y todo por que no eres Seme. – **Empeoro todo Suzuno, haciendo al peli-verde polvo.

**- G-Gracias Suzuno-Kun por… Por recordármelo… **

**- ¡Suzuno! Deja ya de deprimir a Mido-Kun. – **Le regaño el peli-azul barriendo el polvo de Midorikawa y poniéndolo en una pala.

**-** **Como Nagu-Kun ya le quito toda la inocencia… - **Menciono Terumi con una carita felina haciendo al albino sonrojarse a más no poder.

**-** **¡L-Lo m-mismo podría decir yo de Sakuma-Kun! – **Trató de hacer polvo también a Terumi, pero no le funciono tan bien.

**-** **La verdad es que si. – **Todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que Tachimukai levanto el dedo índice.

**- No era necesario saber eso Terumi-Chan… - **Los otros cuatro asintieron.

**- Jejeje, lo siento. – **Rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.

Los Maids siguieron atendiendo clientes que por mientras pasaban una que otra vez por donde sus novios cerciorándose de que no estuvieran haciendo nada "malo" (Dejarse coquetear por chicas o chicos que pasaran por ahí o ellos mismos coquetear inconscientemente)

Al día siguiente, más bien en el receso, Goenji y Tsunami reunieron a los 4 chicos que les habían acompañado ah ir al Maid Café.

**- Chicos, ¿Qué tal ir hoy al Café? – **Les propuso el peli-crema.

**- ¿De nuevo? – **Preguntó un poco confundido Sakuma.

**- ¿Para qué? – **Ahora fue Hiroto el que preguntó.

**-** **¡Bueno…! – **El peli-rosa no encontraba una excusa coherente.

**- Seguro que ah Tsunami le gusto la chica con extensiones de cabello café y ojos azules… - **Tsunami se sonrojo por el comentario del oji-dorado **– Y Goenji quiere ir a ver a la linda y loli chica de cabello violeta-platinado… -** Goenji simplemente se aclaro la garganta con un leve sonrojo **– ¿Seré acaso por que se parecen a sus novios? – **Ninguno dijo nada **- Se lo voy a decir a Tachimukai-Kun y también a Fubuki-Kun.**

**- ¡No es por eso! – **Gritaron los dos deteniendo al peli-rojo, sabían que bajo la facha de niños ukes y buenos que tenían el oji-azul y el peli-platinado. Habían unos monstruos terroríficos abajo.

**-** **Recuerdo aún como se puso Tachi-Chan cuando llevaba a Toko a la enfermería en la espalda por haberse lastimado el tobillo. ¡Tachi-Chan me iba a tirar por la rivera cuando regresábamos a casa! - **Tsunami con las manos en las mejillas recordando ese oscuro suceso.

**-** **Y yo aún recuerdo cuando Rika me organizo una cita a ciegas con una chica que se lo había pedido… Fubuki-Kun casi me cuelga del techo de la secundaria cuando se dio cuenta… – **Goenji rascándose la mejilla y recordando, al igual que Tsunami, su oscuro suceso.

**- Calma chicos… - **El platinado del parche metálico los logra calmar un poco **– Nagumo-Kun ya deja de traumarlos. **

**- No me hagas empezar a hablar de Afuro-Kun. – **Los dos empezaron a pelearse, bueno, ni tanto a "pelea". Sakuma tenía agarrado a Nagumo por el copete de arriba mientras que el peli-rojo tenía la mejilla del platinado más estirada que calzón de vieja (*1)

**- Haber si Kaze-Kun podrá ir hoy. ¡Le iré a decir! – **Endou salio corriendo hacía el salón del peli-azul.

**- No sería mala idea invitar ahora a los chicos. – **Hiroto apoyando la idea, Tsunami y Goenji se miraron fugazmente, como si se les ocurriera una idea.

**- Muy bien. Antes de que toquen, vamos a decirles. – **Cada quien fue a buscar a los lugares donde solían estar sus novios en el receso.

Empezaremos con Afuro Terumi. A el le encantaba pasar todos los recesos bajo una árbol frondoso que daba una gran sombra y que en primavera se llenaba de bellas flores de tonalidades azuladas, naranjas, amarillas y rojas, entre otros colores, las primeras tonalidades le recordaban al cabello de su novio, las segundas a sus ojos, mientras que las dos últimas le recordaban a el mismo. Estaba acostado en una banca que habían puesto bajo ese árbol con los ojos cerrados y algunos mechones su larga cabellera cayendo por la banca. Ese lugar le gustaba por dos razones, la primera por, las ya mencionadas, tonalidades de flores, la segunda… Allí mismo fue donde el se dio el valor y le dijo un "_Me gustas_" a Sakuma, el cual le correspondió. Sintió una suave mano en su mejilla abrió los ojos y se encontró con el dueño de su corazón.

**- Saku-Kun… Hola. – **Reincorporándose, Sakuma se sentó a su lado y se acercó y unió sus labios en un tranquilo y dulce beso.

**-** **Oye, Tsunami-Kun y Goenji-Kun quieren ir de nuevo al Café que fuimos ayer… ¿Quieres venir? – **Afuro recordó eso, pero también recordó que el oji-naranja no le había dicho NADA en lo absoluto. Frunció el entrecejo a lo que Jirou se quedo un poco confundido **- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- ¿Qué fuiste ayer a donde? – **Con un tono celoso, tratando de ocultar su risa al ver como Sakuma buscaba una solución a su metida de pata.

**-** **¡Es que Tsunami y Goenji hicieron una apuesta y el primero me jaló porque yo no quería ir por que quería pasar la tarde contigo pero el no entendió y no me dejo ir y, y! – **Afuro tapó su boca y soltó una risa leve **- ¿Qué?**

**- Nada, nada… - **Sigue riendo.

**-** **¿Iras entonces? **

**- No puedo, tengo que… ¡Ayudar a Mido-Chan con la tarea de matemáticas! – **Mintió, pidiendo que su novio le creyera.

**-** **¡No se vale! ¡Que Mido-Chan repruebe! – **Con una carita de puchero.

**-** **Hehehe… - **Entrelazan sus dedos mientras que el rubio pone su mejilla en el hombro de su novio y este recarga su cabeza en la del oji-rojo.

El lugar favorito de Fubuki era su salón, la sala 2-A, pues todos los alumnos salían y este quedaba en un cómodo silencio, en ese salón había sucedido un accidente de sus celos que le unió al peli-crema, delantero nº 10, Goenji, apoyando su frente contra la ventana empezó a recordar. Estaba molesto, ya que Kidou, gracias a Fudou, había caído justo encima de Goenji, ninguno de los dos hacia NADA, Goenji NADA por levantarse y Kidou NADA por apartarlo, así que el simplemente apretó sus puños y regreso corriendo a los vestidores, donde se cambió y paso lo que quedaba del entrenamiento en ese salón, todos los jugadores se quedaron impresionados por la reacción del oji-gris. Terminaron el entrenamiento, Goenji solo tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a dicha sala, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una imagen muy tierna para sus ojos.

Fubuki estaba en una esquinita abrazando sus rodillas, con sus cosas tiradas a su lado, entre ellas un corazón arrugado con las iniciales "G & F, pronto…", el peli-crema escuchaba leves quejidos de llanto mientras que el peli-platinado decía en voz baja su nombre… "_Mi Goenji-Kun…_", no lo soporto más y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, el delantero nº 9 se sorprendió pero, soltando aún más lágrimas, le correspondió a su abrazo. Goenji se acerco a su oído y le reconforto mucho susurrándole "_G & F, ahora y por siempre…_" (*2)

Al recordar esto, ah Fubuki le habían salido unas cuantas lágrimas que corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas junto con una sonrisa de melancolía y dulzura.

**- Oye Fubuki-Kun. - **Goenji entró de improvisto, el mencionado se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas y volteó a verle.

**-** **D-Dime Goenji-Kun… - **Sonriendo.

**-** **¿Estabas llorando? – **Acercándose al pequeño un poco preocupado **- ¿Qué paso? – **Acariciando su mejilla, el más bajo negó dulcemente.

**-** **Solo recordaba un poco, lo que paso en este salón… - **Goenji sonríe al escuchar esto.

**- Hm… ¿Te gusta mucho recordarlo verdad? – **Fubuki asiente **– Bien. Mira Tsunami quiere que vayamos hoy también al Maid Café, ¿Ahora si puedes venir?**

**- Y-Yo lo siento. No puedo… Tengo que… ¡Ayudar a Fuusuke-San ah cocinar para un evento de mañana! (***_**¡Que gran excusa Shirou!**_***) – **Se reprimía.

**- Lo que tú digas. – **Por fin tocando sus labios con los del menor el cual le correspondió pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y jugando con algunos mechones color crema del más alto.

El lugar donde pasaba sus recesos Suzuno Fuusuke, eran unas mesas que estaban distribuidas por un bosque, el cual lo llamaban "_Bosque de las parejas_" o "_Bosque del rompimiento_" (*3) pues allí se lograban deshacer algunas parejas pero también formar nuevas parejas, entre ellas, la de el y Nagumo. Todo empezó porque fue arrastrado por Kazemaru y Midorikawa hasta allí, bajó la excusa de "_No hay más mesas que estas_" no le quedo de otra más que dejarse por ese par. Luego de unos minutos vio como Nagumo venía arrastrado por Hiroto y Endou. Se sentaron juntos, pero no habían cruzado palabra alguna, hasta que por fin Nagumo tomo sus manos y las entrelazo y susurro, con su mirada baja y mejillas ardiendo, "_Me gustas Suzu-Chan_" aunque el no lo demostraba, estaba enamorado de ese molesto chico, solo se limito a tomar un papel y con mano temblorosa escribirle un "_También me gustas, idiota…_" luego, Nagumo se inclino sobre la mesa y así toco sus labios con los del oji-azul. Suzuno jugaba con unos cuantos mechones de su cabello y sintió unos labios en su mejilla, era el chico en el que estaba pensando, Nagumo Haruya.

**- Nagu-Chan… - **El peli-rojo se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa.

**-** **Por fin me llamaste "Nagu-Chan" – **El albino asiente **– Te venía a invitar que Tsunami y Goenji quieren ir a un Maid Café hoy. ¿Vienes?**

**- No puedo. – **Nagumo arrugó el entrecejo **– No me veas a mi, tengo toneladas de tarea atrasada. – **En efecto no mentía, tenía demasiada tarea pendiente.

**- ¡¿Me dejas por una tonelada de tarea? – **Histeria y con cascadas en los ojos.

**-** **¿Quieres o no que este en el mismo salón que tú el próximo año? ¡¿Eh? – **Tomando a Nagumo de su copete.

**-** **Esta bien, esta bien… - **Tomando las muñecas del albino y acercándolo para besarlo, el oji-azul no se negó y hasta le correspondió.

* * *

¡Espero os guste! Las otras tres parejas estarán en el próximo capítulo.

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Ayuda! ¿Qué lugar les gustaría que fuera el favorito de Tachimukai y Midorikawa?**

**(No se vale la terraza de la escuela por que ya le idee algo a Kaze X Endou XD)**

**

* * *

**(*1): _No pregunten de donde demonios salio esto XD, pero un ejemplo, serían los de mi abuela o_O_

(*2): _Me sacó una lágrima el escribir esa parte Goenji X Fubuki TT-TT. ¡Me quedo tan romántica que la adoro~! _

(*3): _Los nombres no se de donde los saque, mi mente maquina demasiado que la mayoría no tiene coherencia alguna XD_

_

* * *

_Hasta la próxima! Agradezco a todo mundo por sus reviews tan sube-moral (?) ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Como que me esta empezando a gustar a ver a Tachimukai celoso e-e

Este capítulo contiene Flash Back, puesto que no encontraba la mejor manera para retratar las historias, así que hice que las viviesen XD

Espero les guste!

* * *

**Maids…**

**Cap. 4**

Los siguientes en la lista eran Midorikawa y Hiroto, su lugar… Bueno lo mejor sería ver como pasó todo.

***Flash Back***

Todo había sido planeado por sus "amigos", se había quedado encerrado en nada más y nada menos en la cafetería de la escuela… No era del todo malo, pues allí pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, fue a la cocina a revisar si encontraba algo de comer, que no tuviera cientos de años de caducidad, se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

**- ¿Hiro-Chan? – **Este voltea a verle, tenía un tarro de helado de vainilla en sus manos y le sonríe, estaba con una pequeña manchita de vainilla cerca de su boca a causa del helado, el peli-verde se sonrojo pues miles de imágenes empezaron a correr por su mente.

**-** **Si, ¿Qué haces aquí? – **Estaba sentado en una silla, jaló otra más e invito a Ryuuji a sentarse en esa.

**-** **Los chicos me encerraron aquí, ¿Y tú? – **Se sentó en la silla.

**-** **Lo mismo. – **Se encogió un poco de hombros, pronto asimilo todo y se sonrojo.

**-** **Estas rojo. **

**- A-Ah, no es nada. - **¡Ese era su plan! ¡Encerrarle con Midorikawa en el comedor para que ellos se pudieran juntar y tal vez violarse! Ciertamente eso último había sido comentario de Nagumo.

**- Esta bien, ¡Dame helado por favor! – **Pidió abriendo sus manos y estirándolas hasta Hiroto, el cual se torno carmesí. ¡Se veía realmente adorable e infantil!

**- T-Toma… - **Extendiéndole el tarro mientras se volteaba y mordía su mano para evitar que cualquier impulso le dominara y terminara en el suelo con su "amado"

**-** **¡Gracias! – **Toma el tarro **– Eh… Hiro-Chan. **

**- D-Dime. – **Sin voltearse.

**-** **La cuchara. – **Con una gotita.

**-** **¡L-Lo siento! – **Se volteó rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa, el oji-negro simplemente sonrió y negó. Estaba a punto de darle el utensilio, pero el chico lo rechazo.

**-** **¿Puedes darme tú? – **Esa fue la pequeña gotita que derramó el vaso para Hiroto. No lo soporto, tiro el tarro al piso tomando, con una de sus manos, las dos de Midorikawa, mientras que la libre subió hasta su mentón. **- ¿H-Hiro-Chan? ¡El helado! – **Le gritó como si acabara de cometer un crimen contra el sindicato de helados o algo así, Kiyama casi cae al suelo.

**-** **O-Olvídalo. – **Fijó su jade mirada en la oscura del otro el cual se sonrojo. Tomo mucho aire y empezó… **– Esto… ¡La verdad te pido perdón por mi osadía pero tengo que decírtelo si no los chicos seguirán insistiendo y Nagumo seguirá tomándote fotos mientras te cambias y me las seguirán vendiendo y…! ¡Y Yo las seguiré comprando mientras que sigo con el dolor y la inseguridad de que alguien pueda ganar tu corazón antes de que te pueda confesar que eres la persona más especial en mi vida, que no puedo seguir guardándome todo…! – **Histeria. Habló tan rápido que dejo confundido a Midorikawa.

**- Hiro-Chan… Solo entendí que Nagumo me tomaba fotos mientras me cambiaba… - **De los ojos del peli-rojo salieron unas cascadas estilo anime **– Pero también entendí… Que soy la persona más importante en tú vida… - **Hiroto subió rápidamente la mirada **– Y pues… Te quiero. **

**- Mido-Chan… - **Se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Midorikawa, Ryuuji subió su mirada con una sonrisa. Sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso. Se separaron por la, ya esperada, falta de aire. El nº 18 entrelazo sus dedos con los de su amado.

**-** **Oye, Hiro-Chan. **

**- Dime.**

**- Tú boca sabe a vainilla… - **Rió un poco, sonrojando al otro, el cual se acerco de nuevo y le volvió a besar. Aunque al separarse y levantarse, tiro un poco de comida al rostro de su amor. Y así empezaron una "pequeña" pelea de comida.

***Fin Flash Back***

Y en ese mismo lugar se encontraba Midorikawa, tan tranquilo, sentado en una de las bancas de allí. Además las cocineras estaban anonadadas, pues, a parte de tener una sonrisa de tonto enamorado, ¡No había tocado ni siquiera su comida! Signo apocalíptico para ellas. Unos brazos se posaron en sus hombros, subió su mirada y se encontró con los ojos jade de su novio, Hiroto se asusto un poco y puso una mano en la frente de Ryuuji, creyendo que si estaba enfermo.

-** No, no viene el Apocalipsis Hiro-Chan. – **El otro rió y se sentó a su lado.

**- Los chicos irán, de nuevo, al Café Maid. ¿Quieres venir? – **Pasando su mano por su cintura.

**- No. ¡¿Y qué demonios haces ****TÚ**** en un Café Maid? – **Con una mirada psicópata, Hiroto sintió el miedo inundarle.

**-** **E-Endou-Kun no quería ir solo y me arrastro. Lo juro – **Con un tono un tanto tranquilo, tomando un poco de pudín de chocolate.

**- ¡Si cla…! – **No termino al ser callado por los labios de Hiroto, a pesar de que tan "enojado" estaba (o quería aparentar), NO iba a dejar de aceptar un beso que viniera del peli-rojo, tez pálida.

El moreno buscaba desesperadamente a su pequeño portero por toda la escuela, hasta que fugazmente recordó que a su pequeño le gustaba pasarlo en la sala de piscina que había allí. Luego de golpearse unos minutos la cabeza contra la pared, fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la piscina.

***Flash Back***

Todo fue gracias a Otomura Gakuya (*1), el y Tsunami tenían una cita, la cual fue programada para las 9:00 AM, en la piscina. Pues ah esa hora, ese lugar estaba más solitario. 11:39 AM…. El cielo estaba nublado y unas gotas empezaban a caer al igual que unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, mientras que alcanzaban a sus labios, los cuales dibujaban una amarga sonrisa, estaba dispuesto a irse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un agitado Tsunami.

**- T-Tachi-Kun. – **Su voz resonaba con arrepentimiento, aunque para Tachimukai no importaba mucho. Le había dejado plantado. Le dolía tremendamente el pecho, solo quería salir de ahí.

**-** **Jousuke. Buenos días, si me disculpas. – **Trataba de salir, pero fue empujado hacía adentro **– Déjame salir. – **Con un tono frió. Tsunami lo abrazo fuertemente.

**- Discúlpame Tachi-Kun. Pero Otomura me pidió ayuda con unas cosas y se me hizo tarde. – **Yuuki le aparto.

**- ¡Ya me canse de Otomura! ¿Qué acaso y no ves que me quiere lejos de tu lado…? – **Su voz se desquebrajaba a cada palabra que pronunciaba, aún más y más lágrimas salían de sus azulados ojos.

**- Tachi-Kun… - **Trató de tocar su mejilla para limpiar las lágrimas, pero sintió un ardor en esta, Tachimukai había apartado su mano, golpeándola con la suya propia.

**- ¿Otomura es más importante que yo? ¡¿Las cosas que tenía que hacer no podían aguardar? – **Tachimukai estaba realmente cegado por la ira, los celos y la tristeza. Sus manos se dirigieron a su lado izquierdo, arrugando este mismo. Le dolía el pecho, no, más bien su corazón. Cayó desmoronado al suelo, pronto Tsunami se arrodillo a su lado.

**-** **Cálmate por favor… - **Le abrazó, sintiendo como Tachimukai golpeaba levemente su espalda.

**-** **¿Calmarme? Me dejaste plantado por esa plasta azul. – **Trataba de estabilizar completamente su voz.

**-** **Soy un idiota, lo se. Pero, para empezar, nadie es más importante que tú. – **Se separó de Tachimukai y vio como lloraba a mares. "_Soy realmente una m…_" pensó para sus adentros mientras besaba las lagrimas de su niño.

**-** **¿Y las cosas de ese idiota no podían esperar al otro receso? – **Se sonrojo levemente por la acción que había hecho el moreno.

**-** **Trate de decirle que tenía algo más importante que hacer, pero el me jaló y no me quedo más. – **Tachimukai por fin se había calmado, aunque todavía le dolía un poco.

**-** **Perdona. – **Tsunami se sorprendió un poco.

**-** **Eh Tachi. Yo soy el que tendría que disculparme. Te deje plantado, te lastime, te hice sentir celoso, te hice enojarte conmigo, te… **

**- Cállate ya. – **Pasó sus manos por el cuello del mayor **– Te podría disculpar. **

**- ¿Eh? "¿Podría?"**

**- Si. Podría tal vez. – **Con una sonrisa, Tsunami besó sus labios.

**-** **Yuuki-Kun, su señoría. ¿Cómo podría obtener su perdón? – **Tachimukai se limito a sonreír de una manera como nunca se había visto. Una sonrisa cargada de perversión.

***Fin Flash Back***

De tan solo recordar como se "había dejado llevar por el momento" (*2) le hacía prenderse en rojo escarlata. Aunque por una parte cada que veía a Otomura le decía un "gracias" dejando al oji-violeta un poco desconcertado. De nuevo vio como la puerta se abría bruscamente dejando ver al mismo peli-rosa en el cual pensaba.

- **S-Sabia que te e-encontraría aquí… - **Entrando y sentándose al lado del menor.

- **Que te tardaste. – **Suelta una leve risa.

**- Lo se, oye. Vamos a ir de nuevo al Café Maid, ¿Ahora si…? **

**- No puedo. **

**- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué? – **Con unas lagrimitas en los ojos.

**-** **Tengo un… Proyecto de Sociales… Para… Mañana. – **Con una voz desconfiada en si escoger esa excusa o no.

**-** **¡Claro! ¡Como no! – **Tachi le da una sonrisa.

**-** **Disculpa.**

**- Bueno, bueno. – **Se acerca a sus labios besándolos. Tachi pasó sus manos por el cuello del peli-rosa, profundizando aún más la muestra de cariño que daban los dos.

Sentía como sus cabellos eran movidos por la fresca brisa. Algo fuera de lo común, pocas veces soltaba sus cabellos del amarre en el que siempre lo andaba.

***Flash Back***

¡Se había decidido! ¡Se lo diría ese día no importaba que! Lo había citado para la finalización de las clases en la azotea (terraza, lo que sea) de la escuela. Estaba nervioso, si, pero no iba a dejar ir esa oportunidad. Le confesaría a Endou Mamoru todo el amor que sentía, si le correspondía bien, pero si no… Por lo menos sabría sus sentimientos y no tendría que vivir con ese temor más. Por fin sintió la puerta abrirse y dejar a su paso al capitán del equipo de fútbol, Endou.

**- Kaze-Chan. – **Con una sonrisa.

**-** **A-Ah… Endou-Kun… - **Jugando con sus manos.

**-** **Dime, ¿Para qué me citaste? – **Dejando sus cosas en una pequeña banca que estaba allí, junto a las del peli-azul.

**-** **¡Verás…! – **Camino hasta donde el castaño, pero en eso se tropezó con alguna cáscara de banana que estaba allí, cayendo de lleno en el pecho del capitán. – **D-Dolió. – **Se da cuenta de que esta sobre Endou - **¡L-Lo siento! – **Se iba a levantar pero es detenido por Mamoru.

**-** **Esta bien Kaze-Chan. – **Le jaló para topar sus labios. Kazemaru estaba en completo y total shock… ¡Analicemos! Cito a Endou a la azotea (terraza, ¡lo que sea!), Endou llego, Endou se acercó a la banca a poner sus cosas, el que se acerca a Endou, se resbala con una cáscara de banana que salió de quien sabe donde, cae sobre Endou, se trata de levantar, Endou se lo impide, Endou lo besa. Y todo eso en 1 minuto. Se separaron un poco jadeantes, sonrojados – **K-Kaze-Chan…**

**- ¿A-Ah? – **Topa sus ojos color marrón con tonos rojizos con los cafés de Endou.

**-** **Te quiero. – **Ahora si, Kazemaru se sentía desfallecer y un poco confundido. ¡El era el que se tenía que declarar!

**-** **Y-Yo… Endou-Kun, también te… - **"_¡Qué fácil lo hizo parecer!_" **– Te quiero… - **Sintió como sus cabellos caían por sus hombros, Endou había jalado de su goma soltándole el cabello. **– E-Eh…**

**- Te ves tan uke así. – **Sonríe ampliamente, mientras que Kazemaru escondía su cara en el pecho de su "seme" **–**

**- Ah… - **"_¡Suzuno como eres adivino!_" **–**

**- Oye Kaze-Chan. – **El aludido levanto su mirada **- ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – **Kazemaru simplemente subió hasta sus labios uniéndolos de nuevo, separándose al instante.

**- Esa es mucha respuesta… - **Apartando la vista, escuchando una pequeña risa por parte de su novio.

***Fin Flash Back***

Había arrugado un papel al recordar como Suzuno había acertado en su predicción, "Serás Uke con Endou", ¡Iba a matar a ese albino endemoniado!

**- Kaze-Chan. – **Esa gloriosa voz, volteó y se encontró con su novio y capitán.

**- Endou-Kun. – **Este se acerca hasta donde esta el peli-largo, mientras que acaricia sus cabellos.

**- Esto, ¿Podrás venir hoy al Café Maid? – **Kazemaru lo ve un poco confundido **– Tsunami y Goenji quieren ir de nuevo. – **Kazemaru levanta una ceja.

**-** **¿"De nuevo"?** – Endou ríe nervioso.

**-** **A-Aja jajá… E-Es que bueno ya sabes como es Tsunami y…**

**- No importa, lo siento Endou-Kun, no puedo ir. – **La cara de Endou se forma en un puchero.

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Tengo que ayudar a… Fubuki a buscar su Barbie. Eso. – **Sonríe nervioso, sabiendo que pronto Fubuki gritaría, de cualquier lado donde estuviera…

**-** _**¡YO NO TENGO UNA BARBIE! **_**– **Afectivamente, Shirou Fubuki.

**-** **Entiendo… - **Pasa su mano por el cuello del peli-azul, el cual se acomodo en el hombro del seme. Ese sería un lindo receso… O lo que quedaba del receso. Por alguna extraña razón el timbre no había sonado aún, aunque las parejas lo agradecían internamente.

* * *

(*1): _Siempre uso al pobre Otomura para poner celoso a Tachi e-e_

(*2): _Si mi gente, pueden mal~pensar en todo su derecho XD_

3 Capítulos y 42 reviews... Me alegran el alma fans T.T

Kazemaru: Parala dramática XD

Yukiko: ¬¬ Seudónimo de Emo

Kazemaru: ¬¬

Yukiko: nwn, espero disfruten, lamento que los personajes sean tan "OOC'S" (A mi parecer y la de mi compa es así XD)

**.GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí atardeció y con conti~ (Cómo que atardeció? Si son las 9:13 PM! XD)

Pues eh de decir que gracias a mi "mejor amiga" (si no se capta, mi peor enemiga) dio comida hoy, y esa estúpida comida me dio un tremendo retortijón hace unas horas X_X

Bueno, ya me mejore de las tripas pero tuve que tomarme una alka-seltzer (Es para la resaca del siguiente día y para dolores de estomago, sabe horrible! Otra razón más para nunca beber XD)

Sin más, a la conti!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5. (Ojala y fueran míos )_

* * *

**Maids…**

**Cap. 5**

- **¡Les tengo una grandiosa noticia chicos! – **La gerente se escuchaba más feliz que de costumbre.

- **¿Hm? – **Todos fijaron su mirada en ella.

- **Pronto será 31 de octubre, osea Halloween. – **Todos levantan una ceja de confusión – **¡Y nosotros lo celebraremos aquí en el Café y tendrán que disfrazarse! – **Midorikawa, que estaba tomando un poco de agua, la escupió toda.

- **¡¿QUÉ? – **Gritaron todos en histeria; ya de por si vestir ese vestido Maid era malo, imagínense usar unos trajes de Día de Brujas.

- **Haru-Chan y yo les escogeremos sus trajes… **

**- ¡De ninguna manera! – **Kazemaru estaba alterado, pues ese par de "yaoistas" no harían nada bueno con ellos.

**- ¿Qué, Kaze-Chan? – **La gerente volteó a verlo con una mirada amenazadora.

**- Nada Gerente Kuro. – **Sentándose en una silla de por allí suplicando mentalmente no tener que usar un traje tan (demasiado) ridículo.

**-** **¡Muy bien! Y no solo eso. Ese día trabajaremos desde las 3:30 PM hasta las 12:00 PM **

**- Hai… **

**- ¡Minna! ¡Ah trabajar! – **Todos los maids salen con cara de "Me acaban de poner una vacuna en mi sitio privado trasero y me dolió". La gerente Kuro no podía estar más contenta con eso, pues… Tenía unos trajes muy bien preparados.

Como se había hecho costumbre ya, veían a sus novios a diario en el Café. Ya no les molestaba para nada, solo les molestaba el hecho de tener que mentirles cada que les invitaban a ir al Café.

- **Kaze-Chan, ¿De qué crees que sea tu traje? – **Preguntó Fubuki pasando a su lado con una pila de platos haciendo equilibrio.

- **Me importa poco… Solo espero que no sea de nada vergonzoso o mi vida se va al subsuelo. – **Terminó de explicar Kazemaru soltando un suspiro - **¿Y tú como crees que sea el tuyo?**

**- En las 2 semanas que llevamos aquí eh conocido un poco a la gerente Kuro. Y creo que explotara mis dotes de medio-andrógino para vestirme de fémina o algo así. – **Con una sonrisa.

**- ¡Wow! Explicaste eso como si fueras profesor de universidad Shirou. – **Con tono de burla, el aludido tan solo le sacó la lengua y volvió a su trabajo de equilibrar los platos.

Mientras que otros tres Maids hablaban entre si sobre el mismo tema que ahora les agobiaba. Uno de cabello castaño, el otro de cabello amarillo-verdoso y el último de largo cabello rubio.

- **En mis estudios de universitario… **

**- ¿Terumi-San? ¿Acaso tú vas a la universidad? – **Preguntó el peli-verde ganándose una mirada amenazadora por el peli-largo.

**-** **Oye. De los tres soy el que va en 3º año. ¿Bien? – **Midorikawa asiente nervioso – **Prosigo, mis estudios universitarios me dicen que tú, Tachimukai, te vestirás de un pequeño y lindo niño shota o si no de salvavidas, pequeño, shota, adorable. **

**- ¿S-Salvavidas? – **Con los colores a mil, cayendo en cuenta de que si su novio había llegado por tantas semanas… ¿Por qué no ir el 31?

**- Tsunami-Kun te vera tan lindo y querrá violarte… - **Le hizo burla Midorikawa haciendo desmayar al menor.

**- Bien hecho Midorikawa-Kun. – **El ex-Zeus le tiro levemente agua en la cara al castaño para que despertara – **Para que te rías un rato. Tú y seguro que te vistes de cono de helado. **– Haciendo recordar a Midorikawa su peinado en Gemini Storm.

**- ¡Que dejen ese maldito peinado en paz! – **Con una venita a punto de explotarle.

**- Bien, bien. Tú te vestirás de la Bella Durmiente. – **Al escuchar esto Ryuuji quedo de piedra.

**- ¿De la Bella Durmiente…? – **Terumi asiente - **¡ANTES MUERTO! **

Un joven de cabellos albinos atendía a los clientes el solo (maldiciendo mentalmente a los demás chicos por estar charlando bien a gusto mientras el trabajaba) y sin falta llegaron los chicos del Raimon. Hizo una reverencia y los guió hasta su "mesa especial en un cuarto especial" (la Gerente Kuro se las obsequio por su "fiel visita al Café") pronto tomo la orden de todos los chicos (aunque sin falta tomando la de su novio primero)

- **Enseguida traigo sus ordenes amos. – **Se retiro de allí, de un empujo abrió violentamente la puerta de la cocina asustando a los otros 5 chicos. Se acerco a cada uno y les pego en la frente la orden de cada uno de sus respectivos novios.

- **Esto… **

**- Solamente apúrense con los pedidos si no quieren que cuando nos vayamos les esconda su ropa y se tengan que ir con esos vestidos. – **Con esa amenaza tomo un omuraisu y un bote de salsa de tomate y salió de allí.

**- H-Hai. – **Los "amenazados" vieron las ordenes y tomaron cada uno lo que pedían sus novios.

**- Tsunami, ¿Por qué insistes tanto en ir a ese Café? – **Preguntaba un molesto peli-parado arreglándose los zapatos luego de la práctica de fútbol.

**- ¡Es que…! Eh notado a Tachi-Kun muy extraño y aparte, ¿No sientes que ya conoces a las maids que nos atendieron? – **El peli-rosa diviso como Shuuya se quedaba un poco pensativo analizando completamente la pregunta.

**- Bueno ya que lo dices, si. – **Tsunami asiente – **Cada que le pregunto a Fubuki-Kun si nos acompaña al Café me da un excusa.**

**- ¡Tachi-Kun igual! **

**- Algo raro esta ocurriendo y lo vamos a descubrir…**

Y así nacía una pequeña alianza entre Goenji Shuuya y Jousuke Tsunami, titulada por el peli-rosa como "la misión para descubrir el secreto de Tachi-Kun y Fubu-Chan"

- **¡Ya te dije que no le vamos a poner ese nombre a nuestra alianza! – **El peli-parado llevo dos de sus dedos a su sien masajeándola tratando de calmar su frustración.

**- ¡Oye, yo soy el que está en 3º! – **Recitó con altanería Jousuke, recibiendo un sonoro golpe en la cabeza por parte de Goenji.

**-** **¿3º? ¡Pero si actúas de 2º de primaria! – **Tsunami le sacó la lengua. – **En verdad quieres que te de con mi Bakenetsu Screw, ¿Cierto?**

**- C-Cálmate Goenji-Kun… Muy bien, nuestra alianza no tendrá nombre… - **Con lágrimas en los ojos.

**- ¡Ne, ne! ¿Y qué haremos para el Halloween? – **Pregunto Endou muy animado bebiendo su pedido, un vaso lleno de cocoa.

**-** **Escuche que aquí iban a celebrarlo, ¿Qué tal venir? – **Dijo Tsunami discretamente, recibiendo únicamente una mirada cómplice con Goenji.

**-** **Definitivamente están muy enamorados de esas maids… - **Nagumo anotaba cada reacción, respiración, vista, etc, de los chicos. Seguramente para extorsionarles, si no hacían lo que el quería, con decirle a Yuuki y Shirou que ellos iban a ese Café solamente por esas dos maids que parecían clones de ellos dos.

**-** **¡Que no venimos por eso! – **Exclamaron los dos rápidamente.

**-** **Mm… Talvez invite a venir al tonto de Genda y a Kidou… - **Menciono Sakuma poniendo un dedo en su mentón y viendo hacía arriba.

**- ¿Ellos están saliendo cierto? – **Preguntó Hiroto tomando un poco de helado de pistacho con chispas rojas.

**- Si… No se que le habrá visto Kidou al idiota, pésimo portero ese. – **El oji-naranja trataba de encontrarle una posibilidad de que los goggles que siempre estaban sobre los rojizos ojos del estratega le estuvieran volviendo ciego. ¡No le cabía en la mente que su amigo, el más grande estratega de todo Raimon, Teikoku e Inazuma Japan (junto a Fudou, aunque este no pintaba mucho aquí, ya que recordaba no lo veía desde hace rato), se haya fijado en Genda!

**- Con que amor tratas a tu amigo… - **Hiroto sonrió nervioso.

**-** **¡El tiene la culpa! El declaró la guerra. – **Recordando que aquella "guerra" había comenzado ya que, gracias a sus entorpecidos pies (gracias al enamoramiento por Terumi), le tiro un refresco de lleno en la cara al portero, el cual le respondió con el peor de los insultos que se le pueden decir a Sakuma… "Afeminado"

**-** **¿Guerra? – **Sakuma asiente **– Prefiero no saber como empezó eso. Aunque Genda-San parece ser un buen chico…**

**- ¿Buen chico? ¡Se nota que no lo conoces! ¡Genda Koujirou es la pura imagen de la maldad! Peor que Kageyama y… ¿Cuál era el nombre del hombre paliducho con sombra de ojos que estaba junto a tu padre? **

**- ¿Kenzaki?**

**- ¡Ese! Genda es peor que ellos dos juntos. – **En su mente se veía a un Genda-chibi con colita de diablo, cachos y una sonrisa malvada.

**- Exageras un poco, Sakuma-Kun. – **Volviendo a tomar un poco de su helado.

**- ¡Entonces esta decidido si nadie se opone! Vamos a venir aquí para el Halloween. – **Exclamó feliz el portero, los demás chicos asintieron, luego llegaron los maids.

**- ¿Se les ofrece algo más amos? – **Preguntaron todos al unísono, pronto a Tsunami se le "prendió el foco" (literalmente). Se acerco a Goenji, le susurró su plan y esté asintió. Voltearon a ver a Hiroto el cual estaba un poco confundido por como lo veían los otros chicos.

**-** **¡Ups! – **Dijo Tsunami tirando la cocoa de Endou por toda la mesa, pero directamente cayendo sobre el oji-verde.

**-** **¡O-Oye! – **Hiroto estaba todo… ¿Confundido, iracundo, sorprendido? Goenji se acerco a el y le susurro un "solo síguenos la corriente" el asintió un poco extrañado.

**-** **¡Que eres torpe Tsunami! – **Gritó sonando molesto el delantero nº 10, tomando una servilleta y empezando a limpiar primero la camiseta del peli-rojo. Midorikawa estaba apretando la mano de Kazemaru tratando de contener su ira.

**-** **I-Idiota, que me… ¡Arrancas la mano! – **Le pego un sonoro codazo al peli-verde el cual le soltó, pero este no aparto la vista de los dos chicos e igualmente pasaba con Shirou, ver como su Goenji limpiaba a ese peli-rojo que seguro y era teñido, muy bien, se estaba dejando llevar por los celos.

**-** **C-Calma Fubu-Chan. – **Le susurraba el portero nº 20 de Inazuma Japan tratando de tranquilizar al peli-plata.

**-** **¿Calma? Estoy calmado Tachi… Muy calmado, tanto que quiero arrancarle ahora mismo la cabeza a Tsunami-San. – **Con una sonrisa psicópata y un aura maligna rodeándole.

**- Oh, Hiroto-Kun. – **Eso descoloco un poco a Fubuki. ¡Goenji nunca le había dicho a nadie (a excepción de el) el "Kun"! **– Te ha caído un poco también en los pantalones…**

El mundo se les vino encima a Fubuki y Midorikawa al escuchar eso. ¡¿Acaso pensaba pasar también la servilleta por ahí? ¡El se podía limpiar solo esa parte! Pronto, si alguien no hacía algo, alguno de los dos ukes terminaría asesinando a alguien y en su defecto, al primero que tuvieran cerca.

Los otros 3 chicos sabían que esto no terminaría **N-A-D-A** bien y Tachimukai quería tirar por la rivera al peli-rosa… Justamente haría eso cuando regresaran a casa un día de estos. ¡Definitivamente lo haría! Por mientras había que ocuparse de los 2 pequeños ukes celosos y los 2 semes provocadores. Hiroto no era tonto ni mucho menos estúpido, entendía exactamente el motivo por lo que el goleador estaba haciendo eso (no del todo, pero entendía el motivo). Celos. El también sospechaba algo de "esas maids" pero se lo había guardado para si mismo, creía que estaba paranoico pues su novio ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con el por estar ocupado con alguna tarea que vendría siendo para dentro de 5 meses, o algo del comité para la despedida de clases, algo para la bienvenida a clases y cosas absurdas así.

**- Deja te limpiare… **

El salón se inundo de un tremendo silencio. Solamente se escuchaba el correr de la manija segundera en el reloj, todo se veía en cámara lente.

- La mano de Goenji sosteniendo una servilleta a punto de bajar a los pantalones de Hiroto.

- Fubuki y Midorikawa a punto de asesinar a alguien, estrangulando a Suzuno y Terumi.

- La mano de Goenji a la altura del ombligo de Hiroto…

- Un grito de…

* * *

Suspenso XD ¿ Qué hará Goenji? ¿Qué harán Fubuki y Midorikawa? ¡¿Quién habrá gritado? ¿Desde cuando hago preguntas? XD

Hice un pequeño argumento sobre un fic que publicaron aquí (Will. Of. The. Abbyss - Bella Durmiente)

Espero les guste~

Sayo, por cierto. ¡Gracias minna, por todos sus adorable reviews! TT_TT

**ATENCIÓN: **¿Qué trajes les gustaría que llevaran los personajes? (Tanto ukes como semes)

**P.D: **_Feliz Halloween a todos (adelantado XD)_


	6. Chapter 6

Me disculpo ante todo el mundo por dejarles con suspenso por largo tiempo XD

Pero no había tenido ni tiempo, ni imaginación, pero aquí se los traigo! Este sería un capítulo medio de relleno, pues el siguiente va a ser de los disfraces!

Kazemaru: Dejas en suspenso por casi un mes y ahora les alargas lo de los disfraces? ¬¬

Yukiko: Soy mala, lo se! ;B por cierto Neko Hika-chan aquí se aclara porque no se llaman por los nombres x3

Sin más, el fic!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5_

_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones: **_Cursiva + Linea divisora = Recuerdos de los chicos._

_

* * *

_

**Maids…**

**Cap. 6**

Un grito de… Un grupo de chicas pues misteriosamente en toda Inazuma Town se fue la luz y también (misteriosamente) la habitación en la que ellos estaban fue la que quedo más oscura. Eso fue aprovechado por los Ukes celosos, cambiando a sus parejas de lugar dejándolas lo más alejadas posibles del otro por mientras el castaño claro de ojos azules se acerco a su peli-rosa novio y le susurró al oído.

- Como vuelves a hacer algo así, le digo al Entrenador Hibiki que te castre… - Un raro escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Tsunami.

Minutos después regreso la luz, los Maids estaban como si nada sonriendo felices de la vida, sin embargo Hiroto y Goenji trataban de entender como acabaron uno en un extremo de la mesa y el otro al otro extremo.

- ¿No se les ofrece nada más? Nos retiramos. – Menciono Midorikawa sonriendo, los demás Maids asintieron y se retiraron de ahí. Tanto Ryuuji como Shirou clamaban victoria por haber detenido a sus provocadores novios, los otros cuatro chicos reían por como habían actuado los dos celosos, todos los de Raimon terminaron de comer sus pedidos y se fueron de allí aún más confundidos de lo que estaban.

Por fin había terminado el día pero eso implicaba que poco a poco se acercara el día de vestirse con disfraces del "día de Halloween", para ser más exactas menos de 5 días. Se reunieron como siempre en la cocina para charlar de cosas sin sentido.

- Como que Hiroto empiece a tratar de darme celos de nuevo, le dejo durmiendo en el sofá. – Dijo el peli-manzana verde muy seguro de eso.

- No tienes valor. – Menciono Suzuno.

- ¡¿Porqué lo dices? – El albino se encogió de hombros.

- Sencillo, desde que estabas en Gemini Storm dormías con un muñeco de felpa igual a Hiroto. – A Midorikawa los colores se le subieron al rostro.

- E-Eso no es cierto. – Suzuno saca unas fotos y se las muestra. Ryuuji rápidamente las tira al triturador de basura y lo enciende.

- Yo quería ver esas fotos. – Menciono el peli-azul con burla.

- ¡Nosotros también! – Exclamaron Fubuki y Tachimukai.

- Ya chicos. No molesten a Midorikawa-Kun. – Terumi dijo, conteniendo su risa.

- ¡Ne, ne! Para que tengan que reírse. ¿Por qué sus novios no los llaman por su nombre? – Midorikawa cambió el tema.

- Hiroto no lo hace contigo. – De nuevo Suzuno con sus comentarios baja moral.

- Cállate Suzuno. ¡Haber! Cuéntanos tú porque Nagumo no te llama por tú nombre. Fuusuke. – El albino giró su vista.

- Iba a hacerlo, pero por idiota se lo prohibí. – Todos pusieron atención. – Es que… Fue por que…

* * *

- _¡Ne, ne! Suzu-Chan.- Le llamaba el oji-ámbar._

_- ¿Qué pasa? _

_- ¿Puedo llamarte Fuusuke? – Con una sonrisa._

_- No veo problema, Haruya. – Pocas veces podías apreciar a Suzuno Fuusuke sonreír tan tiernamente._

_- Muy bien, tengo una pregunta, Fuusu-Chan._

_- Aja._

_- ¿Estás anciano o te haz teñido el cabello? – Suzuno lo miro incrédulo. ¡¿A qué venía eso? – Es que como tienes el pelo blanco creí que…_

_- Nagumo. _

_- ¿Si?_

_- NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR FUUSUKE. ¡NUNCA EN LO QUE TE QUEDA DE VIDA! – Dicho esto se largo de allí._

_- ¿E-Eh? ¡Demo…! ¡Espera! - Le siguió._

_

* * *

_

Ante tal suceso contado por Suzuno todos se largaron a reír, excepto el.

- ¿Sólo por eso? – Preguntó Aphrodit sin creerlo.

- Y por demás que no mencionare, idiotas. – Todos seguían riendo. – Haber tú helado. ¿Por qué Hiroto no te llama "Ryuuji"?

- …

* * *

_- Oye Mido-Chan. – Le llamo el peli-rojo llegando a la sala encontrándolo jugando videojuegos._

_- Dime Hiro-Chan. – Sin quitar la vista del televisor._

_- Reina me reto así que… - Tomo aire. Midorikawa le puso Pause al juego y vio a su novio._

_- ¿Qué? _

_- ¡Ryuuji-Chan eres un helado muy lindo! – Sonrío cual niño que acababa de hacer una travesura, Midorikawa quedo de hielo y unos segundos después se escucharon las risas de una chica en la cocina. _

_- Ryuuji-Kun… _

_- Ni se te ocurra. – Volvió a reanudar el juego, ignorando las mil disculpas que le ofrecía su novio._

_

* * *

_

Todos siguieron riendo, hasta Suzuno soltó una que otra risa ante lo ocurrido con Midorikawa y Kiyama.

- ¿No pueden dejar ese peinado en paz nunca? – Con cascadas en los ojos.

- Ya cálmate Mido-Chan. – Le palpaba la espalda el portero.

- Venga, cuenta ahora tú Tachi-Chan. – Le ánimo Terumi.

- ¡¿Nani? Verán...

* * *

_- ¡Vamos Tachi-Chan, se que puedes surfear! – Deteniendo al menor por la cintura._

_- ¡Demo Tsunami-San! – Abrazando al peli-rosa por el cuello._

_- ¿Demo? _

_- ¡No puedo! – Aferrándose más al de piel canela._

_- ¡Si puedes!_

_- ¡Que no! _

_- ¡Tachi-Chan!_

_- ¡No!_

_- … - Tsunami se acerco al oído de Tachimukai._

_- … _

_- Tú puedes, Yuuki-Chan… - Tachimukai se sonrojo al instante, tanto que causo un desmayo en el - ¿Eh…? ¡T-Tachi-Chan! ¡Tachi-Chan! – Le llamaba el mayor, viendo como el menor sonreía (aún desmayado) y con un tierno color carmesí en las mejillas._

_

* * *

_

- Si lo comparas con las historias de Mido-Chan y Fuusuke-San, es más tierna y romántica. – Le menciono Fubuki sonriendo, los demás asintieron.

- Tú no te salvas platinado. ¡Cuenta! – El peli-azul le revolvía el cabello a Fubuki.

- ¡Ya!

* * *

_- Oye Shirou, que diga, Fubuki-Kun. _

_- Llámame Shirou si quieres. – Sonríe._

_- Vale. _

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¿Qué es esto? – Mostrándole un álbum que tenía candado y decía "¡No tocar por nada del mundo! Eso va para Afuro y Kazemaru." _

_- ¡¿Eso? – Lo coge rápidamente muy sonrojado - ¡Nada! – Ocultándolo tras de si._

_- Shirou._

_- ¡No es nada! _

_- Muy bien Fubuki-Kun, hasta que me lo muestres te diré "Shirou" – Se va a su habitación, Shirou sonrió tiernamente para si mismo, esa amenaza era muy infantil viniendo de su Seme._

_- Ah, es mejor que solo me llame así a que me odie por estas fotos. – Suspiro cansado._

_

* * *

_

Todos soltaron sus carcajadas, ¡El gran Goenji Shuuya había hecho una amenaza que tan solo podría provenir de un niño de 5 años!

- ¡No me lo creo! ¿En verdad Goenji hace amenazas así? – Preguntó Kazemaru, Fubuki asintió nervioso.

- Terumi-San, te toca.

- Vale, vale.

- Esperen un momento. ¡Sakuma te dice Afuro!

- Si. – Asiente.

- Entonces eres el único al que le dicen por su nombre.

- ¡Aún así cuenta!

* * *

_- ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! – Trató de reclamar el peli-celeste, pero fue en vano tuvo que entrar a la sala de castigo, sin embargo vio a su rubio novio - ¿Qué haces aquí Teru-Chan?_

_- Mido-Chan y Kaze-Chan empezaron una pelea de comida y por accidente le cayó un pastel de limón en la cabeza a Suzuno, este les regresó el postre pero los dos se agacharon y le cayó a Tsunami, entonces este se unió y tiro un helado con todo y copa que le cayó a Hiro-Chan, Mido-Chan creyó que eso iba en otro sentido. _

_- ¿Otro sentido?_

_- Por que seguían con lo de su cabello en Gemini Storm._

_- Y al arrojarlo a su novio era ofensa. – El rubio asiente. – Aja._

_- Iba en otro sentido y tiro un gran pedazo de pizza hacía el peli-rosa el cual por acto de reflejo logró quitarse y lograr que le cayera a Nagu-Chan, Nagu-Chan no se quedo atrás y tomo su flan y lo aventó sin calcularlo y justo me cayó a mi en la cara, entonces yo se lo regrese pero con mi mala puntería le cayó al prefecto. – Se encogió de hombros._

_- Genial. Me hubiera gustado estar allí, pero tuve que ayudar a Kidou a buscar al tonto de Genda. – Suspiro._

_- ¿Y…?_

_- Llegue tarde a clases y me mandaron aquí. – Sabiendo que a su madre le daría un infarto al saber que lo mandaron a castigo._

_- Teru-Chan._

_- Saku-Kun, de ahora en adelante dime solo Afuro-Chan, ¿Si? _

_- Esta bien… - Se acerco a la mejilla del rubio y la lamió._

_- ¡¿Eh?_

_- Tenías flan._

_

* * *

_

- Esa guerra fue memorable… - Añoraban los que comenzaron dicha guerra.

- Ciertamente Teru-Chan tiene una puntería fatal. – Dijo sin pensarlo Suzuno.

- Gracias. – Con tono sarcástico.

- Espera, ¿Y por qué no te dice "Aphrodite"? - Preguntó Midorikawa.

- Dice que suena muy sexoso. - Le resta importancia - Kaze-Chan, eres el último que falta.

- ¡Seudónimo de emo! – Exclamó feliz Fubuki, recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte del peli-azul.

- Prepárense que es una historia larga y muy emo. – Advirtió Midorikawa.

* * *

_- En… - Recuerda que Midorikawa le dijo que tratará de llamarle por su nombre – M-Mamoru-Kun. – Sonaba raro llamarle así._

_- Ah… Dime Ichi-Kun. – Sonrió, al peli-azul se le escuchaba diferente y adorable cuando decía "Mamoru-Kun" a como lo hacía Fuyuka._

_- Esto… ¿Te parece si salimos luego en la tarde…? – Endou sonrió aún más, se acerco al peli-largo y le deposito un suave beso en la comisura de los labios._

_- Claro Ichi-Kun. ¿Luego de la práctica? – Kazemaru asiente – Hasta entonces._

_Las horas pasaban y Kazemaru no encontraba a su capitán, Midorikawa le pidió si podía acompañarle a comprarle algo a Hiroto, este sin más remedio acepto, pasaron frente a la heladería de Inazuma Town y allí los dos chicos vieron a algunos de sus compañeros espiando, dirigieron la mirada a donde la tenían todo y Kazemaru vio algo que no le agrado mucho. Endou y Fuyuka estaban sentados en una mesa y Fuyuka extendiéndole una cuchara con helado. "Por eso es que falto" pensó con dolor Kazemaru. _

_Regresaron al campamento de Inazuma Japan, Kazemaru estaba entrenando junto a Midorikawa desde que habían llegado aunque nada le estaba saliendo bien. Por fin Endou hizo su aparición y Midorikawa se fue para dejarlos que hablaran solos. _

_- I-Ichi-Kun. – Hablaba jadeante el portero._

_- Endou. Hola. – Seguía haciendo trucos con el balón sin voltear a mirar a su novio._

_- Oye… Disculpa por faltar pero…_

_- Estabas con Fuyuka, ya lo se y esta bien por mi. – Pateo el balón al arco fallando y dando contra el poste._

_- ¡No! Ella me jaló y yo…_

_- Ya te dije Endou, esta bien. – Volteando con una sonrisa forzada. Fue abrazado por Endou. _

_- Ichi…_

_- Kazemaru._

_- Bien, bien. Kaze-Kun._

_- Hasta que ella se largue de aquí te volveré a llamar por tu nombre y tú me llamarás por el mío. _

_- ¡¿Ah? Vale… Pero habrá excepciones. ¿Verdad Ichi-Kun? – Con tono pervertido._

_- C-Calla pervertido._

_

* * *

_

Todos (excepto, como siempre, Suzuno) empezaron a molestar a Kazemaru. Diciéndole "Mamoru-Kun" con el mismo tono que usaba Fuyuka, o "Falta todavía años para que se largue" entre muchas cosas más.

- ¡Ya déjenme! – Midorikawa le jalaba la mejilla derecha mientras que Fubuki le jalaba la izquierda.

- Oigan chicos. Ya es tarde. – Les informo el rubio viendo el reloj de pared que estaba allí el cual marcaba las 9:00 PM, el Entrenador Hibiki los iba a matar, bueno ni nada de eso, ¡Sus novios los iban a matar!

- ¡Se nos paso el tiempo hablando! – Todos tomaron rápidamente sus cosas y salieron corriendo de allí suplicando que sus novios no estuvieran enojados, bueno en parte, pues así les pondrían un "castigo"

* * *

Waah! Espero y les guste! Ya ven como soy masoquista? Apenas terminando Knight of Air me puse a ser otro fic largo! Es que soy bien...! XD

Pregunta, ¿Cuál será el castigo que les pondrán los Semes a los Ukes? Yo con mi pura y casta mente no puedo imaginar nada malo uwu, ¡Si claro! x3

Tal vez ahora tenga más tiempo pues ya acabe mis clases, solo falta ver si iré o no a reposición (Me saque 4 en el examen final de Matemáticas LoL) aunque no creo. Si más me despido.

**Gracias por sus reviews... **

**Y también gracias a Gana Hibiki por lo de "A Tsunami lo van a Castrar" LoL**

**Atención: **Muchas han pedido a los personajes de distintos disfraces y se me ocurrió que de 3:30 PM a 7:30 PM se vistan con uno y de 7:30 PM a 12:00 AM se vistan con el otro y si quieren quedan así:

Fubuki Shirou: (3:30 PM - 7:30 PM) de Conejito. [Con 2 votos, creo] / (7:30 PM - 10:00 PM) de Lobo Chibi. [Con 2 votos] y por último (10:00 PM - 12:00 AM) Oso Chibi [Con 4 votos]

Kazemaru Ichirouta: (3:30 PM - 5:30 PM) de Enfermera [Con 1 voto] / (5:30 PM - 7:30 PM) de Policía [Con 1 voto] / (7:30 PM - 10:00 PM) de Gato [Con 1 voto] / (10:00 PM - 12:00 AM) de Ninja [Con 2 votos]

Suzuno Fuusuke: (3:30 PM - 5:30 PM) de Gato [Con 1 voto] / (5:30 PM - 7:30 PM) de Zorro [Con 1 voto] / (7:30 PM - 12:00 AM) de Bruja de las Nieves [Con 6 votos]

Tachimukai Yuuki: (3:30 PM - 5:30 PM) de Caballito de Mar (?) [Con 1 voto] / (5:30 PM - 6:30 PM) de Esqueleto [Con 1 voto] / (6:30 PM / 7:30 PM) de Colegiala [Con 1 voto] / (7:30 PM - 8:30 PM) de Oso [Con 1 voto] / (8:30 PM - 12:00 AM) de Sirena [Con 2 votos]

Terumi Afuro: (3:30 PM - 5:30 PM) de Princesa [Con 1 voto] / (5:30 PM - 7:30 PM) de Ángel [Con 3 votos] / (7:30 PM - 12:00 AM) de Diabla [Con 4 votos]

Midorikawa Ryuuji: (3:30 PM - 5:30 PM) de Princesa de Helado (?) [Con 2 votos] / (5:30 PM / 7:30) de Enfermera [Con 2 votos] / (7:30 PM - 12:00 AM) de Bruja [[Con 2 votos]

.-.-.

Si no, sigan votando!

Tal vez en los comentarios les voy a dejar como quedaron los trajes para los Semes, porque ya no tengo tiempo, lo siento

Y si me equivoque con los votos, perdón XD


	7. Chapter 7

Un capítulo largo, es que ando happy~

Hoy voy a ir a la feria y me subiere en millones de juego~ owo

Disfruten!

* * *

**Maids…**

**Cap. 7**

Brillante, tranquila y relajante mañana de sábado, todos los Maids (al haber llegado tarde y haber recibido un tremendo y largo sermón por parte de sus parejas) se habían acostado tarde, por lo que no querían ni levantarse, Haruna tuvo que despertarles y les reunió en la cocina. Estos simplemente la siguieron (sin haberse cambiado, llevando únicamente la pijama).

- ¿Qué pasa Haruna-Chan? – Preguntó un adormilado Tachimukai.

- Les tengo dos noticias, como siempre, una buena y una mala, ¿Cuál quieren primero? – La chica sonreía abiertamente.

- ¡Cuál sea! Quiero ir a dormir… - Exclamó molesto Midorikawa.

- ¡Bien! La buena: No tienen que ir hoy al Café a trabajar. – Todos quedaron en silencio. - ¿Chicos? – Se asustó.

- ¡Si! ¡Día de descanso! – Todos los chicos estaban llorando de felicidad, fue el momento para que Haruna les bajará de las nubes.

- La mala: Tienen que ir a probarse sus trajes para Halloween. – Ahora las lágrimas de felicidad se convirtieron de tristeza.

- ¿A qué hora? – Preguntó Suzuno, el cual fue el único que mantuvo cordura junto con Terumi.

- Dentro de unas 2 horas. Ahora, pueden seguir disfrutando de su "Día de descanso"

Los pobres chicos decidieron compartir su dolor, decidiendo así ir en conjunto a la habitación del "Dios Aphrodit" sorprendiéndose de encontrar a todos sus novios ahí.

- ¿Eh? – Por parte de la docena de chicos se veía una cara de confusión. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. Lo primero que atinaron los Maids fue salir corriendo, al tiempo de que eran alcanzados por sus Semes (lo cuales, había que decir, tenían una sonrisa psicópata).

- Vamos Fubuki-Kun… - El peli-parado se llevo al platinado a su habitación, el pobre Shirou solo esperaba lo peor.

- Tenemos que hablar Tachi-Kun. – Tachimukai era agarrado por Tsunami como un gatito pequeño.

- ¡Kaze-Kun! – Sin decir nada más, el portero se llevó al peli-azul de la polera.

- Suzu… - Bajó las maldiciones y amenazas del albino, el peli-rojo lo cogió en la espalda.

- Mido-Chan, vamos por helado. – Dijo Hiroto empujando a Midorikawa, el peli-verde giró su vista y su novio le invadió de miedo. Este tenía el cabello parado (como Gran), una mirada oscura, un aura oscura y una sonrisa torcida.

- Afuro. – Llamó el peli-celeste, el rubio solamente se asomó por la puerta con temor. – Ven, no te haré nada. – Sonrió amablemente extendiendo sus brazos, al momento de que Aphrodit camino tres pasos dentro de la habitación, la puerta de esta se cerró tétricamente.

Vamos a ir primero con el pobre Shirou y el asesino Shuuya. Goenji tenía mejores caras que la que tenía en esos momentos, Fubuki solo deseaba que algún inconveniente entrará por la puerta y le salvará, pero había que ser realista, eso no iba a pasar así como así. ¡No era un Fanfic! (¿o si?), Fubuki ya no sabía ni que pensar con todas las extrañas cosas que estaban pasando últimamente.

- Goenji-Kun… - Mencionó suavemente Shirou.

- Fubuki-Kun. Si te pregunto lo que sea, ¿me responderás?

- C-Claro.

- ¿Por qué haz estado evitando todas, TODAS las invitaciones para ir al dichoso Maid Café? – Vio como Fubuki se tensaba.

- P-Por que… E-Esos lugares no me agradan… - Fue su respuesta, Goenji solamente alzó una ceja.

- Está bien. ¿Por qué todos ustedes vinieron tarde anoche?

- Es que… H-Haruna-Chan nos había pedido comprar unas cosas, decidimos pasar a tomar alguna malteada o algo y se nos paso el tiempo hablando…

- Por último. ¿De dónde veían hace unos minutos?

- Del comedor. – _Esa es la única respuesta verdadera que le di… _Pensó Shirou, era bastante malo para mentir, usualmente mentir era lo de Atsuya.

- Shirou. – Suspiró. – Vaso medio lleno, vaso medio vacío pero… Verdad a medias, mentira completa. – Fubuki se sorprendió, ahora si quería que la vida (o ese momento) fuera de un Fanfic. – No eres bueno mintiendo y lo único que dijiste verdad fue lo del comedor. Shirou dime la ver… - Sus palabras fueron calladas cuando la puerta se vino abajo, dejando ver a un chico igual a Shirou solamente que de cabello rosado pálido, unos lentes de sol sobre sus grisáceos ojos, una bufanda en su cuello y una sonrisa amplia.

- ¡Shirou! – Se sorprendió de encontrar a Goenji ahí, se quitó los lentes y rápidamente los dos más agresivos se vieron con rayitos en los ojos. – Cuánto tiempo Goenji…

- Lo mismo digo Atsuya… - Shirou suspiró aliviado, se había salvado por el momento. Pero ahora debía cuidar que su novio y su hermano no destrozarán toda Inazuma Town.

Ahora veremos como le va al pequeño portero con el surfista de pelo rosado.

- …

- … - Desde hace minutos que ninguno decía nada.

- Tsuna-Kun… ¿V-Vas a estar así de callado todo el rato? – Preguntó temeroso.

- No, simplemente hasta que me digas la verdad. – Pocas veces se podía ver al piel canela así de serio, Tachi suspiró resignado, ¿Debía decirle la verdad o…?

- T-Tsuna-Kun, e-es algo que no se puede decir a la ligera. – Sabía que todos le matarían si le decía al peli-rosa la verdad, pero su relación estaba en peligro.

- ¿Estás embarazado?

- ¿Qué? – Tachimukai cayó al suelo con eso, para levantarse con una gota. – N-No Tsuna-Kun. Es que… - Suspiró. – Solamente, si vas al Maid Café para Halloween lo entenderás… Creo. – Tsunami lo vio un poco confundido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Solamente hazlo Tsuna-Kun.

- Está bien.

- Pero… Prométeme algo. – Tsunami asiente – Si te das cuenta, no se lo digas a nadie. Por favor.

- Lo que tú quieras. Pero ahora, yo quiero… – Le beso. Tachimukai sabía bien a lo que se refería Tsunami con "Yo quiero" y precisamente no era tener una tabla de surf de oro enfrente.

Al parecer a ellos les iba mejor que a cualquier otra pareja, seguimos con el Capitán y el ex-velocista, desde hace minutos que Kazemaru buscaba indicios del Apocalipsis. 1: Endou no traía su banda naranja puesta (y eso que incluso dormía con esta en ocasiones), 2: Endou tenía una cara seria, 3: Endou estaba de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Endou con un tono de voz un tanto molesto.

- P-Prometimos no decírselo a nadie. Perdona Endou-Kun. – El ayudar a Haruna nunca creyó que pondría a Endou y a el en está posición.

- ¿"Decírselo a nadie"? Explícate mejor.

- V-Verás… Endou-Kun. Y-Yo, digo nosotros, es que estamos… No bueno… - Suspiró, debía decírselo. - ¿Sabes porqué e negado todas las invitaciones al Maid Café?

- Eso quiero saber.

- Es que, ¿haz visto que hay "una Maid" que es muy, muy parecida a mi? – Endou asiente.

- ¿Tú hermana? – A Kazemaru le salió una gotita.

- No Endou-Kun… Yo… Yo soy esa Maid.

- ¿Qué?

- Los otros 5 y yo estamos ayudando a Haruna por unas semanas ahí y hemos estado trabajando. Por eso e negado todas las invitaciones que hacías. Disculpa.

- ¿Algo más?

- Si. Por favor no se lo digas a nadie más. ¿Si? – Poniendo un dedo en su mentón, sonrojado, con ojitos de cordero degollado y unos mechones cayendo en su rostro.

- V-V-Vale. – Evitando un derrame nasal.

- Por cierto… ¿Van a ir el día de Halloween? – Endou asiente – Les aconsejo llevar algunas toallitas para tapar su nariz. – Sonrío.

- ¿Por qué? – Kazemaru niega feliz. Sentía un peso menos en su conciencia.

Había que admitir que la cosa iba mejorando entre las parejas, luego de que Nagumo bajará a Suzuno y esquivará los millones de golpes que esté le lanzaba, se sentaron a hablar.

- ¿Suzuno?

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¿Qué escondes? – Pregunto sin rodeos el peli-rojo.

- Nada, idiota. – Suzuno no sabía que "tratar bien a tu novio" era dejar de decirle IDIOTA.

- Fuusuke.

- Que no me llames así. – Nagumo lo tomó por los hombros. - ¡Suéltame!

- Di la verdad.

- ¿Qué verdad?

- FUUSUKE.

- ¡No, y deja de decirme así! Lo tienes prohibido.

- Bien, entonces como tú no quieres pasar tiempo ya conmigo, no quieres decir la verdad, etc. ¿No te importará que salga con Reina y Fumiko, verdad? – Soltando al oji-azul y levantándose dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Volveré tarde y… - Tomando el pobo de la puerta sintió unos brazos abrazándolo. Nagumo embozó una sonrisa _Los celos son la mejor solución a los problemas que se tenga con Suzuno._ - ¿Qué pasa Fuusuke?

- No vas a salir con NADIE.

- ¿Por qué? – Girándose y abrazando al albino.

- Te lo prohíbo. – Hundiendo su cara en el pecho torneado del peli-rojo.

- Entonces yo te prohíbo no decirme la verdad.

- Idiota… Solamente ve al estúpido Café ese el día de Halloween.

- Bien Fuusuke. – Recibió un golpe en el estómago. - ¡O-Oye!

- Que no me digas así.

Midorikawa desde hace unos minutos que estaba bajó la cama escondiéndose de su psicópata novio el cual estaba sentado sobre está esperando a que el peli-verde saliera.

- Ya Mido-Chan, sal. – Su cabello ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

- ¡No! – Hiroto suspiró y tuvo que meterse el bajó la cama. - ¡S-Sal de aquí!

- No Mido-Chan. – Abrazando al oji-negro por la cintura.

- Hiro-Chan. – Sonrojado.

- ¿Por qué no me dices "amo"? – Eso dejo frío a Midorikawa.

- ¡¿P-Por qué debería de hacerlo? – Respondió con otra pregunta y muy nervioso.

- Por que así lo haces en el Café. – Midorikawa ahora quedo de piedra.

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes? – Hiroto se encogió de hombros y salió de debajo de la cama seguido de Midorikawa. - ¡Oye, contesta!

- Lo siento Helado-Chan, no puedo… - Caminando de un lado a otro e la habitación siendo seguido de Midorikawa suplicando que le dijera como era que sabía eso.

La última pareja que quedaba, Terumi y Sakuma. Luego de que Sakuma contratará efectos como los de Saw (y todas las películas demás), se tranquilizaron y Terumi tuvo que confesar TODO.

- Entonces tanto Fubuki, Tachimukai, Midorikawa, Suzuno, Kazemaru y tú, están trabajando en el Maid Café. – Terumi asiente. – Por eso nos estaban evitando, se comportaban extraño y las Maids se ahí eran idénticas a ustedes. – Terumi vuelve a asentir. – Eso es… Traumatizado y genial en cierto modo.

- No se lo vas a decir a nadie, ¿Verdad?

- Cuenta conmigo, nada saldrá de mi boca.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Abraza al peli-celeste.

- Ne.

- ¿Qué? – Se separa de el para verlo, Sakuma tenía una cara pervertida.

- ¿Podrías vestirte con ese traje para mi alguna noche? – Los colores se le subieron a Terumi.

- …

- ¿Si?

- ¡Pervertido, claro que no!

- Oh. Según tengo entendido, ese Café celebrará el Halloween, ¿De qué se vestirán? – Jugando con algunos mechones rubios del oji-carmín.

- Ni yo tengo la menor idea…

- Sea cual sea el traje… No te durará mucho si estoy allí…

- …

Todos los chicos habían confesado (bueno, la mayoría) que eran "las Maids" que trabajaban en ese Café, creían que ahora la cosa sería menos complicada, dejarían de mentirles a sus novios, dejarían de cargar con un peso en la conciencia. ¿Cierto?

- ¡CHICOS DESPIERTEN! – Gritó la Gerente Kuro, todos los Maids despertaron de golpe, algunos cayeron al suelo por el susto. - ¡Estamos a punto de abrir! Además, se ven tan lindos con esos trajes. – La Gerente estaba vestida como una bruja, con un gran sombrero que le quedaba grande. Haruna vestía de Tinkerbell.

- ¿Trajes? – Preguntaron todos y notaron como estaban vestidos. Pero también recapacitaron, o sea que… ¿No les dijeron la verdad a sus parejas? Algunos se desanimaron por ese hecho.

Fubuki Shirou estaba vestido con un hermoso traje de conejito, el cual le hacía verse realmente adorable y "apetecible", de color blanquecino, colita esponjosa y unas orejitas muy "cute", llevaba unos pasadores blancos en el cabello.

- ¡¿C-Cómo?

Kazemaru Ichirouta vestía un delicado pero sexy traje de enfermera que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, de color blanco con detallados azules, un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una liga roja llevando su mechón hacía atrás, dejando ver su ojo izquierdo, el cabello suelto y un gorrito de enfermera con una cruz azul.

- … ¡O-Oye esto está demasiado corto! – Tratando de bajar el traje.

Suzuno Fuusuke iba vestido con un lindo traje de gatito, orejitas de gatito, cola de gatito, una camisa arriba del ombligo y unos shorts cortos, como diez dedos debajo de la cadera, el traje era de color negro, un pequeño collar para gatos en su cuello, en los pies, zapatos como garras y unos iguales en sus manos.

- Voy a matar a quien me haya puesto este traje.

Tachimukai Yuuki vestía un traje de caballito de mar. Del color del cabello de su novio, el traje era corto (casi igual a los shorts de Suzuno), abajo llevaba unas mallas blancas, se veía realmente adorable.

- …

Terumi "Aphrodit" Afuro era el único que no hacía reclamos y le seguía la corriente a las Yaoistas Haruna y Kuro. Vistiendo un bello vestido de princesa de olor amarillo, con escote de corazón (eso debía de ser lo único que molestaba al "Dios"), unos guantes largos blancos y el cabello en moño.

- V-Vean el lado bueno, esto durará poco… - Haruna y Kuro empezaron a reír.

Midorikawa Ryuuji traía puesto un vestido que era casi como un kimono de mangas largas, de color verde (pistacho) y blanco, la cola del vestido era realmente larga, que le arrastraba por todo el lugar. Para rematar el caso de Midorikawa, Haruna le puso un broche con forma de helado en el cabello.

- Haruna-Chan. ¡Quítame esté broche ahora! – Haruna niega.

- ¡Bien chicos! ¡Vamos a trabajar! – Los empujo afuera. Haruna la miró un poco preocupada. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Conociéndolos, tratarán de ensuciar esos trajes para poder ponerse sus vestidos. ¿Qué haremos si hacen eso?

- No te preocupes Haruna-Chan. Tengo muchos más trajes de donde salieron esos… - Señalando un cuarto, Otonashi se acercó y lo abrió asombrándose de ver muchísimos trajes diferentes ahí.

- ¡Genial!

- Bien, vamos a ver como les va… - Las dos salieron para encontrar como todos los clientes trataban a toda costa de manosear a sus pobres (esclavos) trabajadores mientras que las clientas estaban enojadas con sus respectivos novios por que estos prestaban más atención a las Maids medio vestidas.

- ¿Qué tal si solo por hoy permitimos fotos?

- Eres mala Haruna-Chan… Solamente se lo permitiremos a los novios de ellos. – Viendo con una mirada de "¡Esclavos! Trabajen más y sigan insinuándose inconcientemente a los clientes". Se acercó a la puerta y pudo divisar como venían los chicos de Raimon, sonrío. – ¡Ne, minna! Clientes especiales. – Les aviso, los Maids pronto se situaron nerviosamente en la puerta, los de Raimon abrieron la puerta y se quedaron medio estáticos.

- ¡B-B-Bienvenidos a casa, amos!

Los Semes no sabían que decir. Solamente siguieron a los chicos hasta el "cuarto especial" el cual estaba decorado tenebrosamente. Goenji Shuuya llevaba (gracias a que Endou insistió hasta sacarle de sus casillas) un traje de militar, lo cuál dejo a Shirou embobado unos minutos, gracias también a la insistencia de Tsunami se había dejado el cabello hacía abajo y cada 5 minutos el peli-rosa le echaba agua para que no se volviera a como siempre lo andaba. Endou Mamoru vestía lo "menos llamativo" que se pueda encontrar, de Rockero, los demás chicos decían no conocerle cuando se los preguntaban, Kazemaru tan solo se sonrojo mucho, pues su Capitán no llevaba su banda naranja y la camisa que llevaba dejaba ver todo su pecho. Nagumo Haruya replicó y replicó en que no se iba a vestir de Flor (de esas que salen en los juegos de Mario), terminó vistiendo de diablo, a Suzuno le caía una gotita "_Como anillo al dedo_" pensó el Neko. Tsunami Jousuke vestía un sexy, provocador y masculino traje de pirata (todos siempre se preguntaban, ¿no podía vestirse de algo que no tuviera nada que ver con el mar?) fregando a Sakuma logró que esté le prestará el parche que siempre usaba. Sakuma Jirou no llevaba una cara del todo "feliz" (pues todos le habían prohibido vestirse de pingüino como el quería), vestía de un sexy profesor, con la ropa desarreglada, unos lentes sobre sus naranjas ojos y unos mechones cubriendo su ojo derecho donde se suponía y debía estar su parche. Kiyama Hiroto no necesito NADA de maquillaje para su traje. Vampiro, su piel iba tal y con su traje, solamente tuvo que usar un traje de gala negro y una capa negra (que seguro y Kidou Yuuto se la había prestado).

Mientras que en el cuarto de cámaras Haruna veía entrar y salir algunos chicos tomando un refresco, luego de unos segundos escupió todo lo que había tomado al ver a su hermano allí vestido de momia, con el cabello suelto y sin esos raros goggles. Yuuto no venía solo, estaba acompañado por nada menos que Genda Koujirou quién vestía un traje de hombre lobo que contrastaba perfectamente con su personalidad. Si su hermano la veía allí y más con ese traje ¡La mataría!

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado los trajes que les puse! Por cierto gracias a todas por haberme ayudado con los trajes~

Por cierto, lamento si les asuste cuando vieron que habían descubierto a los Maids XD


	8. Chapter 8

Viniendo aquí con la continuación nwn

Y sin mucho tiempo TTwTT

Disfruten~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Blabla! Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ¬¬_

* * *

**Maids…**

**Cap. 8**

La gerente estaba más que feliz con el (sufrimiento) trabajo de sus queridos (esclavos) Maids. Ver como eran violados por la mirada le divertía de sobremanera, pero más le divertía las caras que pusieron los de Raimon al verlos con esos trajes.

- Ne, Haru-Chan… ¿Haruna? – Llamaba a la chica por el micrófono, pero esta no contestaba por lo que fue al cuarto de cámaras, encontrando a Haruna en posición fetal, chupándose el dedo. - … - Cerró de nuevo la puerta.

Por mientras los Maids tomaron los pedidos de sus novios, cuando entraron por la puerta con los pedidos cayeron al suelo, pues este de alguna (misteriosa) manera, estaba jabonoso. Toda la situación fue tan bizarra, Midorikawa traía un helado de vainilla, al el resbalarse, el postre salió volando cayendo de lleno en la cara de Tachimukai Yuuki, el helado (había que decir) se veía de "otra forma" por la textura, parecía ser… Bueno, ya se lo imaginaran, Tsunami no pudo evitar tomar toda la caja de pañuelos y taparse (inútilmente) la nariz con estos, tratando de calmar la hemorragia. Midorikawa no paraba de reír y Suzuno lloraba la pérdida del helado, por lo que le hizo un minuto de silencio. Kazemaru traía una crepa llena de chocolate y esta (al igual que el helado) salio disparada al aire, cayendo, no en los Maids, si no que directamente al pecho de su novio; en esos momentos el chocolate embarro todo el dorso del castaño portero, un extraño impulso de tirársele encima a su Capitán y "limpiar" (y no precisamente con un paño) el pecho de esté recorrió el interior del ex-velocista. Ahora si, Midorikawa estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación por la risa, Fubuki, ya cansado, le tiró de lleno el vaso de agua encima, mencionando un simple "ups, lo siento", Midorikawa se levanto enojado en vano, pues se resbalo, pero ahora cayendo en los brazos de su novio, el peli-rojo se sonrojo de sobremanera y aparto su vista.

- T-Tú traje se pegó… - Ryuuji no entendió, Fubuki le señalo su traje y Midorikawa se dio cuenta, ¡gracias al agua, la tela se pegó en su cuerpo!

Ahora los que disfrutaban de eso eran los demás, (menos Suzuno que seguía llorando la pérdida del helado), Aphrodi, tratando de incorporarse a la diversión tomo del pie a Fubuki y Kazemaru, tirándolos al suelo, pero no solo ellos si no que también al pobre portero oji-azul que nada tenía que ver en el asunto. Los tres cayeron cual saco de papas, los de Raimon no pudieron evitar la risa al ver esto. El rubio (para que los Semes tuvieran de que reírse) se escabullo por debajo de la mesa y los jaló del pie también, teniendo el mismo resultado que con los Ukes. La gerente abrió la puerta de improvisto, toda la habitación quedo en ". . ." la pobre chica, tuvo la misma reacción que con Haruna y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

Minutos después pudieron ponerse de pie, aunque con alguno que otro resbalón, los Maids hicieron una reverencia.

- Lo sentimos mucho amos… - Se disculparon todos apenados.

- Esta bien, nos hicieron pasar un buen rato. – Sonrió el peli-celeste, Sakuma.

- ¡Es cierto! – Como siempre, el tan eufórico Endou Mamoru.

- N-Nos retiramos… - Abrieron la puerta encontrando a la gerente afuera. - ¿Gerente Kuro?

- Miren como dejaron los trajes…

- ¡Ah! Nos tendremos que poner los vestidos… - Midorikawa saltaba de alegría.

- No precisamente. – Los jaló a todos hasta el cuarto de disfraces donde los encerró, los Maids vieron que habían unas bolsas que tenían sus nombres, asustados las abrieron.

- ¡NO LO HAREMOS! – Gritaron desde adentro.

- Muy bien, entonces les entregaré a sus novios estás fotos que tome… - Si algo había aprendido la chica, era a extorsionar o como ella le decía "negociar injustamente"

- Está bien, está bien… - Con mucho esfuerzo los Maids sacaron los trajes y se los pusieron, cuando salieron a la gerente Kuro casi se le acaba la sangre.

- ¡Se ven tan lindos!

Fubuki Shirou vestía un adorable traje de lobito, con orejitas, cola y garras de dicho animal. El traje era parecido al de Neko de Suzuno, solamente que de un color más oscuro y llevaba unas largas mallas negras. Para agregar un "toque final" llevaba unos tiernos colmillitos que se dejaban ver cuando abría la boca.

- Esto no vale la paga.

- ¿Y el derrame de sangre de Goenji-Baka? – Preguntó la gerente viendo como el chico apartaba su mirada sonrojado.

Kazemaru Ichirouta (se podría decir que era el que más sufría), llevaba puesto un traje de policía, el cual consistía en unos shorts, un chaleco azulado y la infaltable boina, todo de color azulado. Detalles como unas esposas, un comunicador, una pistola se podían divisar y como detalle rematado, una placa la cual decía "Sexy". Como siempre, todos empezaron a molestarle.

- ¡Jajaja, tendrás que arrestar al Capitán! – Reía Fubuki.

- "¡Amo! Queda detenido por…"

- ¡Cállate Midorikawa! – Estaba más que sonrojado.

- Emh… Kaze-Chan, en efecto, tendrás que decirle así a Endou-Kun…

- ¡¿QUÉ?

Suzuno Fuusuke sentía instintos asesinos, vestía un vestido, el cual era igual de corto que los shorts que andaba hace minutos, una mallas, unas lindas zapatillas, unas orejitas de zorro, todo del santo color blanco. Como no hacía parecer lo que Kuro quería, le pintó la cara, poniéndole la nariz negra y unos bigotes (adorables). Sus muñecas llevaban unas… ¿gomas peludas? ¡Algo así eran!

- ¿Cómo pude acceder a esto? – Se cuestionaba a si mismo.

- Por un tarro de helado y una foto de Nagu-Chan a medio vestir. – Le recordó la gerente, aumentando la furia del albino.

Tachimukai Yuuki no podía más que tapar su cara por el pudor, llevaba un traje de esqueleto, usualmente estos trajes darían miedo, si no fuesen de un fan fic Yaoi. Un vestido corto (muy corto) de color negro, escotado, con detallados blancos de huesos, Kuro le agrego una cinta en el cabello la cual tenía un moño rojo y un corazón en el lado izquierdo que tan solo tenía escrito un "T J" (Tsunami Jousuke)

- K-Kuro-San, ¿de dónde saca trajes así?

- Ni yo misma lo se, son un regalo de mis hermanas. – Sonríe, a todos los Maids les invadió el miedo de solo imaginar que esa Yaoista tenía hermanas.

Terumi "Aphrodi" Afuro… ¿Qué podía decir? Debía de quedarse en silencio simplemente, vistiendo un traje corto y ajustado, con escote (nuevamente) de corazón, en el escote había unos detalles como tela peluda al igual que en el final, unas pequeñas pero adorables (y de cierto modo, sensuales) alas detrás del traje, un Aureola revestida con la misma tela peluda, todo de color blanco.

- …

- ¿No vas a decir nada?

- …

- Creo que lo traumaste. – Le informó Suzuno.

Midorikawa Ryuuji definitivamente mataría a la primera persona que se le cruzase por el camino, injustamente vestía de enfermera, pero este traje era muy distinto al que llevaba minutos antes Kazemaru, este era un poco más corto, con tan solo tres simples botones para abrochar, dejando ver casi todo su pecho, un gorrito de enfermera, los detallados del traje (como unas franjas a los lados, la cruz en el gorro) de color verde limón y todo el traje demás blanco.

- ¡¿Por qué esté es más corto que el de Kazemaru? – Por mientras el peli-azul reía junto con los demás, por lo bajo.

- Ah… - La gerente se encoge de hombros. – Muy bien mis escla… ¡Digo! Mis queridos trabajadores. – Todos la miran incrédulos – Tienen que ir a limpiar el desastre que hicieron en el cuarto de Raimon.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡Pero si nosotros no fuimos! – Lo que Midorikawa más odiaba es limpiar algo que no ha hecho.

- ¿Quieren la paga o no? – Todos suspiran resignados.

Por mientras los Semes hablaban entre si sobre lo sucedido hace minutos. Bueno no hablando, si no, molestando a los que le había pasado lo "peor"

- ¡Nagumo-San, deja limpiarme este chocolate! – Pedía el Capitán del equipo al peli-rojo de ojos ámbar, el cual tenía sujetas sus manos.

- ¡No! Esperemos a que la "enfermera" venga y lo haga. – No podía evitar molestar a sus compañeros.

- Ya déjalo. – Le dijo Hiroto.

- Uy si… Así como tú dejaste a la "princesita de verde". A todo esto, ¿qué hacías fijándote en que si se le pegó la ropa por el agua? – Picándolo con el codo.

- Como si tú le apartaste la vista de encima a la chica que lloraba por el helado… - Le atacó certeramente el peli-celeste, Sakuma Jirou.

- Y como si tú le quitaste la vista de encima al escote de la rubia, que además estaba un "poco" plana… - El par de chicos empezaron a verse con rayitos en los ojos.

- ¿Tsunami? – Le llamó preocupado el Goleador de Fuego, el peli-rosa giró su vista.

- Déjalo peli-pincho, esta pensando en la morbosa escena que hizo la oji-azul de cabello castaño. ¿Verdad Jousuke? – Nagumo seguía haciendo de las suyas, poniendo nerviosos a todos.

Mientras que Kuro se encontró a la pareja de Kidou Yuuto y Genda Koujirou, por lo que una vaga idea de lo que le ocurría a Haruna se le avecinó, aunque también una sonrisa macabra y que solo se clasificaría como maquiavélica, se avecinó, tal vez tener al estratega Kidou Yuuto entre los Maids, no sería mala idea…

- Son de Raimon, ¿verdad? – Se acercó a los dos con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – Preguntó Kidou.

- Intuición. – Mentira, si "intuición" era tener a una espía con ella, entonces era verdad. – Vengan. – Los empezó a guiar hasta donde estaban los otros, pero en el camino, Yuuto se paró en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa Kidou? – Preguntó confundido el "King of Goalkeepers" (literalmente, Rey de Porteros, como se le había apodado en el Neo Japan)

- Siento que Haruna está aquí. – Kuro sintió una gotita resbalarle, en verdad que era un hermano sobre protector con la pobre chica.

- … - Al parecer Genda ya estaba acostumbrado a las paranoias que sufría su novio. (paranoias que casi siempre implicaban que todo el equipo, quería violar a su hermana) – Es tu imaginación, vamos. – Kuro los llevó hasta la habitación, en donde Midorikawa lloraba en un rincón, Tachimukai se escondía (o trataba) bajó la mesa y todos los demás hacían una guerra de… Cosas. Pues no volaba exclusivamente comida, si no, tenedores, cucharas, platos, sillas, marcos de ventanas, puertas y un alargado etcétera.

- … Que disfruten su visita. – La gerente sonrío como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y dejó a los chicos ahí, ahora maquinaría su malvado plan para hacer que Kidou se uniera a su "noble causa" de Maids.

Haruna seguía con su crisis, mientras que trataba de construir una excusa coherente por si su hermano la veía.

- "¡Onii-Chan, es que ellos me secuestraron y…!" No, con eso asesinaría a muchos y luego no tendríamos jugadores… ¡Ya se! "¡Onii-Chan, es que te estaba buscando y me dijeron que viniste hasta aquí!" Pero preguntará por el traje… "¡Aki y Fuyuka me vistieron así contra de mi voluntad!" Ahí si, ¡Otonashi Haruna, eres la diosa de las excusas! – Celebraba.

- Mejor díselo y ya, necesito que el trabajé aquí. – Apareció la gerente apoyada en el marco de la puerta. – Necesito que Kidou Yuuto se vista como una Maid… _- Apuesto a que Genda-Kun pagaría muy bien por esas fotos –_

- ¡Me mataría!

Todos pararon la guerra unos segundos para ver a los recién llegados, con un "hola" simple y sencillo, continuaron con la guerra. Genda se acercó a "la" Maid que estaba desconsolada en el rincón.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó, Midorikawa giró rápidamente su vista asustándolo.

- ¡Que seré yo el que tenga que limpiar! – Gritó sin pensar.

- ¿"**El** que tenga que limpiar"? – Le cuestionó.

- ¡E-Es que a ella le gusta hablar como chico, no le hagas caso! – Salvó de la situación Aphrodi, abalanzándose sobre el peli-verde a estrangularlo.

- Si tú lo dices… - Regresando junto a Kidou.

- Insisto Genda, Haruna está aquí. – El portero posó su mano en la cabeza del chico.

- Que te calmes… Disfruta de la guerra. – Tomando un poco de un pastel que estaba allí (y que salió de quien sabe donde) y embarrándole en la cara a su Uke el cual solo arqueó una ceja.

- Ahora si Genda Koujirou. – Tomó de llenó un trozo de calabaza (que al igual que el pastel, nadie sabía de donde había salido) y se lo dio de lleno en la cara al portero.

Y así terminaron incorporándose a la guerra, curiosamente se dividieron en dos grupos, "blanco y rojo" (o como es lo mismo, "seme y uke"), estando en desventaja los ukes, al no tener dos miembros, como Midorikawa Ryuuji por estar llorando idioteces y como Tachimukai Yuuki que… Acaba de ser embarrado con helado (de nuevo), bueno, ahora solo un miembro faltaba que era el peli-verde. Sin saber ni como ni cuando ya eran más de las 10:30 PM. Cuando terminó la guerra, se podía ver claramente como los más sucios eran los Maids, sin remedio alguno, recurrieron a otro de los cambios de ropa de la gerente, la cual aprovecho una oportunidad.

- Kidou-Kun, veo que también te haz ensuciados, ¿Quisieras cambiarte? – Sonreía, Yuuto, sin más remedio accedió. Los Maids contenían su risa por la ingenuidad que envolvía al estratega.

Los pobres Maids ahora si querían tirarse de la torre Eiffel o mejor bien del Empire State. Fubuki Shirou cuestionaba si nacer con dotes inocentes explotables era una bendición o una maldición, por tercera vez consecutiva lo habían vestido de un animal violable, de un "temible" osito chibi. Kazemaru Ichirouta vestía como un Ninja, traje de color azul con negro y el cabello en moño, bajó la amenaza de la castaña gerente no rechisto (la amenaza no era otra que "si no te vistes así, te visto con un kimono corto"). Suzuno Fuusuke de bruja, con detallados como copos de nieve, una tiara y un cetro, todo lo que haría que se enoje, aunque lo que lo salva es que era el menos "llamativo" de todos. Tachimukai Yuuki vestía nada menos que un traje infaltable de sirena (haciendo juego con el traje de su novio), de color café capuchino, una camisa tubo que no tapaba su ombligo, una falda larga la cual dejaba espacio para caminar, un pasador con forma de estrella de mar en su cabello. Terumi Afuro llevaba un traje de diabla, un pantalón largo y ajustado dejando mucho a la imaginación de cualquier pervertido, una camisa (igualmente ajustada) de cuello de tortuga, con un pequeño orificio en forma de corazón, los infalibles y característicos cuernos, tridente y cola, todo de color rojo carmín. Midorikawa Ryuuji llevando un traje de bruja, con un tremendo escote y unas mangas largas, una escoba y el sombrero, todo combinado entre negro y verde. Kidou Yuuto, salvando a Kazemaru, tuvo que vestirse de gato, orejitas negras, camisa tubo dejando todo su estómago descubierto, falda corta, unas medias que caían sobre sus zapatos, una colita peluda, todo negro. Bajo increíbles amenazas, Kidou juró guardar el secreto de ellos y hacer que Genda hiciese lo mismo.

Estaban a punto y salir cuando el radar de Kidou volvió a activarse, volteando y viendo a su querida hermana con un traje tan corto.

- ¡Haruna! – Gritó alarmado. - ¡¿Qué haces vestida con algo así?

- Eso debería preguntar yo… - Viendo a su hermano vestido de esa forma.

- ¡No cambies el tema! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- E-Es que verás… Y-Yo ayudó a Yuki-Chan con el café…

- ¡¿Eres una Maid? – Al punto de la histeria.

- ¡No! Yo convencí a los chicos de que le ayudarán y quería pedir un favor Onii-Chan…

- ¿Qué? – Haruna traga en seco.

- ¿Podrías trabajar aquí? – Yuuto quedo de piedra.

- ¡¿Q-Qué? ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Onii-Chan! – Con ojitos llorosos, carita de perrito mojado; sabía que su hermano no se negaría.

- ¡No hagas eso! Y, está bien. – Con cara desconfiada.

- ¡Eso es genial! Que bien que ya tengo el contrató y la firma. – Kuro preparaba su cámara.

- ¡¿Cuándo firme yo? – Preguntó el de rastas.

- La pregunta correcta sería, "cuando no lo hiciste". – Le toma una foto de improvisto. – Ahora, iré a donde Genda-Kun a vendérsela. - Corre a donde dicho portero.

- ¡E-Espera…!

* * *

La parte del "radar" de Kidou hacía Haruna, la saque del fic de banana-goggles (**Juveline**)

Espero les guste y... Realmente no pude aguantar las ganas de (obligar) sugerirle a Kidou que se uniera a los Maids XDD

Ojala no les decepcione, lo hice en un apuro y más mis padres peleando, es muy para frustrarte... Sayonara~


	9. Chapter 9

Empiezan los problemas para los Maids... Por qué no todo es color rosa...

Kazemaru: Que emo te salió eso x3

Yukiko: Lo se, me tengo que adaptar a la situación.

Kazemaru: Eso no te cuesta nada, em... - Recibe sartenazo.

Yukiko: Dejando a Kaze inconsciente, ¡Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5, o sea que NO me pertenece._

_

* * *

_

**Maids…**

**Cap. 9**

Dos meses habían pasado ya desde la fiesta de "Halloween", y verdaderamente fueron los más largos para los Maids, sus parejas constantemente preguntaban sobre en donde estuvieron, sin tener respuesta coherente se tuvieron que atener a las consecuencias terminando con el… cuerpo, muy adolorido. Los Semes no eran celosos, pero por la actitudes de sus Ukes, lo estaban siendo y de la peor manera.

- ¡Goenji-Kun! Entiende que es algo difícil de explicar… - Decía el platinado, Fubuki, tratando de hacer entender a su pareja.

- ¿Tan difícil que no lo puedas platicar conmigo? – Con un tremendo eje de molestia, todos sabían que, después de Endou, el era el más celoso de todos.

- Estoy amenazado de muerte… - Susurro con bochorno.

- Ignoro eso, se certeramente que son Tachimukai, Midorikawa y Kazemaru, ¿no? – El platinado asiente – Respóndeme algo, ¿estarás, tan siquiera, para la navidad?

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que si Goenji-Kun!

- Ojala y sea cierto… - Suspira resignado.

- Oye, con eso me llamas "mentiroso" – Con cara de puchero.

- Puede que si, puede que no. – Con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Con su adorable y tierna carita, Fubuki conseguía apaciguar un poco la actitud de Goenji, a quien no le iba de lo mejor era a…

- Endou-Kun… - Con sus manos arrugando su uniforme, más en la parte izquierda superior en donde estaba su corazón.

- … - Solo lo mira fijamente.

- ¿En verdad crees que yo sería capaz de hacerte eso? – Con su voz quebrada.

- Tú no, los demás si. – Lo que más le dolía a Kazemaru, era el tono que usaba ahora su portero, siendo uno frío y sin emoción; muy diferente a la de siempre.

- Endou-Kun, ya te dije que no es nada…

- Kazemaru. Faltas a nuestras salidas, casi ya no pasas tiempo conmigo. Lo pregunto de nuevo, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – Kazemaru baja su mirada.

- Es algo que juré no decir… Lo lamento yo n…

- ¿Miyasaka te hizo jurar no decir nada?

- ¡¿Qué? – Sorprendido - ¡¿De dónde sacas eso?

- No lo se. Pero según se, el falta continuamente a sus entrenamientos en atletismo.

- ¿Y solo por esa razón debe de estar acostándose conmigo? – Su entrecejo se frunce y evita a toda costa llorar.

- …

- Endou-K… Endou Mamoru. ¡Eres un verdadero IDIOTA! – Su mano le plata una tremenda cacheta a dicho chico, seguidamente, corre lo más lejos que se pueda.

- … - Baja su vista, sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, se había dejado llevar por los celos, sabiendo la actitud de Kazemaru… Sería difícil ganarse su perdón cuando se trataban de peleas así.

Alguien que tampoco la pasaba para nada bien, era Midorikawa Ryuuji. Su novio, usualmente, no era celoso pero cuando lo era…

- ¡Mido-Chan! – Siguiéndolo.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – Apurando su paso.

- ¡Midorikawa! – Lo estampa contra la pared. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- ¡¿"Qué" que me pasa? – Lo mira colérico - ¡¿Crees que estaré feliz de la vida cuando mi novio, que supuestamente confía en mi, manda a alguien para que me espíe?

- Tú lo causaste. – Fue la única respuesta en defensa por parte de Hiroto.

- En verdad te desconozco. ¡Hiroto no hablaría así y no sería así! – Hiroto lo toma fuertemente del mentón causando que sus miradas se claven entre si.

- Tú lo causaste. – Las lágrimas de Midorikawa empezaron a correr, como pudo se quito a Hiroto de encima.

- Hasta luego Kiyama, me voy a clases. – Empezando a caminar hasta su salón. Se para en seco. – Feliz, casi, navidad… - Sigue su camino.

- … - Suspira resignado. Cuando voltea para seguir su camino (en dirección contraria a la de Midorikawa) se da cuenta de que medio instituto tiene su mirada clavada en el, simplemente chasquea la lengua molesto y se marcha.

Eso les estaba arruinando la vida a los Maids, no les gustaba en lo mínimo estar peleados con sus novios y ese trabajo los estaba matando. Tachimukai se encontraba sentado en la terraza junto a Tsunami.

- Tsuna-Kun… ¿Te enteraste de la pelea de Mido-Chan y Hiroto-San? – Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

- Celos. – Soltó al aire el mayor.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Dirige su azulada mirada al moreno.

- N-Nada. – Sonríe forzosamente.

- Tsuna-Kun, puedes irle con ese cuento a Elmo y Barney. Pero conmigo no, ¿qué pasa? – Detestaba que el peli-rosa siempre se tragara sus problemas y no los compartiera con el.

- Tachi… - Lo mira y suspira – En parte puedo entender como se sienten. Todos han estado muy raros desde hace meses… ¿Por qué?

- Es que… _¿Se lo digo? ¡Pero…! _– A su mente vinieron imágenes de todos los demás, con distintos utensilios de (tortura) cocina. Y con un aura realmente aterradora. – Hemos… Estado organizándoles la mejor fiesta de Navidad. – Mintió, aunque se podría decir que era bastante creíble.

- ¿Desde agosto? – Con una ceja alzada.

- ¡S-Si es desde antes, saldrá mejor! – Con una gotita enorme. Si su instinto no fallaba, sabía que Tsunami al enterarse de la mentira lo iba a obligar a aprender surf de nuevo.

Suzuno Fuusuke se limitaba a tan solo ignorar los celos de su novio, Nagumo Haruya. Sabiendo que eran en vano y un capricho del peli-rojo.

- Ha, le iré a dar a Aphrodi esté helado. Ya que no lo quieres. – Levantándose de su asiento, el albino le clava un tenedor en la manga de la camisa, el cual también se clavo en la mesa.

- Deja el helado. – Por parte de Haruya había una gotita, ha veces parecía que Suzuno amaba más el helado que ha el.

- Suzu-Chan. ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de Navidad?

- Por supuesto idiota. – Comiendo helado.

- Y… - Su mirada se torna de manera celosa. - ¿Traerás al chico con el que haz estado últimamente?

- ¿Qué…? – Hubo un gran silencio por los dos, Suzuno vio el helado y luego a Nagumo; seguidamente, le estampo todo el helado en la cara al chico. – Eres un completo idiota. – Tomo sus cosas y camino lejos de su novio bañado en helado.

Aphrodi caminaba al lado de Sakuma, el cual parecía bastante incómodo, había visto pelear a todos sus amigos (sin querer). Temía que algo así pasará con el rubio, aunque confiaba en que el "Dios" no le haría algo así NUNCA. Pero los celos empezaban a jugar con su mente.

- _¡T-Talvez encontró a alguien muchísimo mejor que yo! E-Entonces, ¡no! ¡Se que el no es así! Quizás se aburrió de mí, ¡Sakuma ya deja de pensar en estas idioteces…! El nunca haría eso. _– Dándose leves golpes con la palma de su mano en la cabeza.

- ¿Saku-Chan? – Un poco preocupado.

- ¡Dime! – Con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien…? – Con miedo.

- ¡Claro! ¡¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¡Nada me está atormentando, para nada! – Ríe muy nerviosamente.

- … - Lo ve desconfiado. – Si estás pensando de nuevo en ponerme un sostén con relleno de papel higiénico, te lo prohíbo. – Siguen caminando como si nada.

- Ahora que lo mencionas…

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

¿Recuerdan que Goenji y Fubuki habían quedado de la mejor manera posible? Bueno, al parecer eso termino unos segundos después.

- ¿Lo harás, Someoka-Kun? – Suplicaba Fubuki con brillitos en los ojos.

- Ah, está bien, está bien. Pero no te asegure que quedarán bien, sabes como son Tobitaka y el Entrenador Hibiki. – Resignado.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – Abraza a Someoka, empezando a zarandearlo.

Mientras unos pasillos atrás.

- ¿Entonces estás celoso? – Preguntaba divertido un peli-rosa con ojos verde musgo, Fubuki Atsuya.

- Por décimo tercera vez, ¡que si! – Molesto. - ¿Por qué te lo tengo que repetir?

- No te molestes Goenji, además, se que Shirou nunca te haría algo de ese estilo. El es la imagen de lo "bueno"

- Si, y tú la imagen de lo malo.

- Idiota.

Cruzaron el pasillo y encontraron una escena que no fue nada grata para Goenji. Fubuki estaba abrazando eufóricamente a Someoka, el cual estaba sonrojado; Atsuya sabía que eso no terminaría bien entonces carraspeo un poco llamando la atención de Shirou, haciendo que se volteará y se de cuenta de la situación separándose rápidamente de Someoka.

- Se lo que estás pensando Goenji-Kun y déjame decirte que… - Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el peli-crema.

- "No es lo que piensas" – Termino la palabra el mayor. – Se muy bien lo que estoy pensando. – Se retiró por el camino que había llegado.

- Shirou… - Habló Atsuya, su hermano tan solo sonrío de manera lastimosa. - ¡Grr, Goenji-Baka, regresa ahora mismo! – Salió en busca del chico.

- Fubuki… - La mano del moreno se posó en el hombro del platinado.

- Está bien Someoka-Kun. No hay problema, si me disculpas. – Se va con la mirada gacha. – _El siempre malinterpreta todo lo que tenga que ver con Someoka-Kun, Goenji-Kun… ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de mi? _– Con su brazo limpio sus lágrimas.

Ellos sabían que todo no siempre sería de color rosa pastel, pero tampoco se imaginaban que las cosas terminarían de esa espantosa manera. Solamente tres pudieron permanecer en la burbuja de "0 Problemas" los otros cuatro tuvieron que aterrizar de cara contra el suelo en la realidad, tarde o temprano eso debía de pasar.

Ese había sido el peor día para Fubuki, Midorikawa, Kazemaru y Suzuno. El aura que despedían los cuatro, era realmente aterradora, gracias a Haruna, la gerente sabía lo que había pasado y decidió recompensarlos.

- Chicos… - Ve que estaban divididos en dos grupos. Sobre los cuatro (Fubu, Mido, Kaze & Suzu) había un cartel que decía "Chicos Emos Que Fueron Acusados Por Sus Novios" mientras que sobre los otros tres (Kidou, Tachi y Aphrodi) había uno que decía "Chicos No Emo Que No Pelearon Con Sus Novios Aunque Ellos Si Estaban Celosos"

- Están realmente deprimidos. – Dijo Haruna con una gota.

- ¡Chicos! Para compensar que sus novios están celosos… El 24, 25 y 31 de Diciembre, no trabajarán.

- Wuh… - Mencionaron los Emo. Ha Kuro le resbalo una gotita.

- _Esperaba más euforia de parte de ellos… _Hm… Chicos, también, de parte del Café, organizaremos una fiesta de compensación para que se reconcilien con sus novios. – Los ojos de los chicos brillaron.

- ¿Enserio? – La gerente asiente - ¡Gracias!

- Pero, tendrán que compensarme ustedes, tomándose fotos con unos lindos trajes de Santa Claus... Bueno más bien de "Mamá Claus" – Rompiendo toda esperanza de los Maids.

- ¡¿WTF? ¡Eso no se vale!

- Negociación injusta chicos, apréndanla. – Toma cámara, le toma foto a Kidou de improvisto. – Haru-Chan, ¿sabes en donde está Gen…?

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA DARLE UNA FOTO MÁS A ESE PERVERTIDO! – Gritó colérico Yuuto, asustando a todos menos a la gerente.

- Ohh, ¿podrá ser porqué luego de ver aquella foto de "Neko-Kidou" quiso que le vendiera el traje, cosa que talvez si hice, y te obligo a ponértelo en casa? – Preguntó Kuro sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

- ¡Exacto!

- Entonces… ¿No quieres vestirte de un lindo leoncito? – Con una sonrisa tierna, mostrándole el traje.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Genda-Kun si lo quiere. – Corre en busca del portero.

- ¡NO!

- Acostúmbrate Kidou, ella es así. – Menciono divertido Afuro.

- ¿Qué les ha hecho a ustedes? – Preguntó Kidou haciendo circulitos con el dedo índice en el suelo.

- Mejor di, que NO nos ha hecho. – Tachimukai con una gota.

- Hm… Creo que ya me dio miedo venir…

- ¡Ahora no te vas a ir! – Sentenciaron los cuatro Emos.

- Envidio a Kidou… - Dijo Kazemaru en su esquina.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el de goggles.

- No tienes que ocultarle nada a Genda… - Siguió Fubuki, desde la otra esquina.

- Pero ahora el es más pervertido… - Dijo Kidou.

- Pero no le ocultas nada… - Dijo Suzuno desde su otra esquina.

- Pero…

- No tiene que celarte… - Termino Midorikawa.

Toda la habitación quedo de nuevo sumergida en una espeluznante aura de depresión, cortesía de los "Emo" Pero por lo menos, podrían pasar la Navidad y el Año Nuevo junto a sus novios y quizás, decirles la verdad para que todo eso terminara bien. Pedían a todas las estrellas que esa situación mejorara.

* * *

La parte de Tsuna x Tachi me quedo como viejas chismosas ewe Espero les gusté, y sobre la duda que ha tenido la mayoría respecto a la aparición de Atsuya-Kun en el Cap. 7 El siempre estará vivo en todos mis fics y, por supuesto que aparecerá en esté ayudando a su hermanito *w*

Sayonara~

**Atención: **_F__eliz Navidad Adelantadada~_


	10. Chapter 10

Hola~ Con conti y sin time TT_TT

Bueno sin más, Enjoy!

* * *

**Maids…**

**Cap. 10**

Las tardes estaban aún más depresivas para los Maids que estaban peleados con sus novios, aunque por fin había llegado el 24 para así poder pasar tiempo con ellos. Con mucho esfuerzo, los ocho chicos que estaban peleados lograron entablar conversación alguna, aunque fuese monótona, era una conversación.

- ¿Estás seguro Atsuya? – Shirou no parecía muy confiado en hacer eso, hablar con el peli-crema no era tan fácil como lo hacía sonar su hermano.

- ¿Desde cuándo yo me equivoco? – Muy confiado.

- La vez que dijiste que Kaze-Chan, Mido-Chan y Tachi-Chan estaban haciendo un plan para deshacerse de nosotros y en vez de eso era una fiesta de cumpleaños para los dos. – Recordó el platinado con una gota.

- … Se veían sospechosos. – Se para sorpresivamente – Bien, llegamos a la casa del Baka, te espero aquí.

- P-Pero… - Atsuya lo empuja hasta la puerta.

- ¡Suerte!

Con mucho nerviosismo y duda, Shirou toco la puerta, la cual fue abierta por una chica de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, la hermanita de su novio, Goenji Yuuka.

- Y-Yuuka-Chan. – Menciono Shirou con un poco de alivio.

- ¡Shirou-Chan! Ahora le digo a Onii-Chan que baje. – Antes de que Fubuki dijera nada, la pequeña ya había vuelto arriba llamando a su hermano.

- Discúlpala, está bastante alegre. Pasa. – Dijo amablemente la nana de los Goenji, Shirou asintió y entro.

- Gracias… - La nana le condujo hasta la sala, se sentó en uno de los sillones esperando a que Shuuya bajará.

Luego de unos minutos apareció su novio, su mirada no demostraba nada más que puros celos, se sentó en un sillón que estaba enfrente de Shirou.

- ¿Y bien? – Dijo Yuuka viendo la escena con una sonrisa, haciendo correr una gotita en todos los presentes.

- Etto, Yuuka-Chan, ¿qué tal si desordenamos la habitación de Shuuya-Kun? – Dijo la nana para sacarla de allí y darle privacidad a los menores.

- ¡Ah! Yo quería ver el Lemon Yaoi que hacían. – Shirou se sonrojo al 100%, mientras que Goenji tan solo desvío la mirada. – Muy bien, hasta luego Shirou-Chan. – Las dos se van dejando a los chicos en un silencio incómodo.

- _¡Vamos Shirou! Si no lo haces, Atsuya no te dejará salir de aquí y colgara de nuevos tus calzones del hasta de la bandera o bien se los vende a una Fangirl…_- Con esa vocecita interna se dio varios ánimos. – E-Etto… Goenji-Kun…

- … - Volteo a verle.

- E-Es que… Quisiera saber si tú, bueno, quieres ir a… ¿quisieras que fuéramos hoy en la noche al Café para una cita? – Sonrió con unas lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Qué di-dices?

- Hm… no es mala idea. Pero… - Shirou se tensa un poco. - ¿Por qué no se lo pides mejor a Someoka? – Con eso Fubuki sintió una punzada horrible en su corazón.

- ¡ONII-CHAN! – Se escuchó un grito de arriba, luego unos pasos bajando rápidamente.

- ¡GOENJI-BAKA! – Se escuchó uno de afuera. Seguidamente, una piedra (de tamaño considerable) entra por la ventana (rompiéndola) y le cae en la cabeza a Goenji. - ¡Para que aprendas, Baka! – Efectivamente, era el menor de los Fubuki.

- ¡Onii-Chan malo! – Decía Yuuka, mientras le lanzaba a su hermano todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

- … - Shirou se levanto. – Ne, Yuuka-Chan. – Llamó a la menor.

- ¡Shirou-Chan, disculpa a Onii-Chan! – Decía la menor.

- No te preocupes. Bueno, me voy… - Le da una mirada a Goenji. – Espero verte a ti allí. – Con eso se retira, dejando a Goenji siendo atacado por su hermana.

Cuando salió, Shirou fue abrazado de manera protectora por su hermano, mientras le decía que prepararía la guerra para Goenji-Baka. Mientras que Midorikawa dudaba en si hablar directamente con el, por lo que fue jalado por Tachimukai y Kazemaru hasta la habitación del peli-rojo y estos tocaron la puerta (violentamente) para correr y dejar al peli-verde a su suerte. Cuando Hiroto abrió la puerta se sorprendió un poco de encontrar a Midorikawa allí.

- ¿Mido-? – No pudo terminar puesto que Ryuuji se giró dándole la espalda.

- ¡Hiroto, quiero que vayas al Café está noche para una cita y me importa un comino tus malditos e ingenuos celos! – Salió corriendo dejando a Kiyama con la palabra en la boca.

- Eh… si… - Un poco extrañado, suspira resignado y vuelve a entrar a su habitación.

- _L-Lo hice… de manera extraña pero lo hice. ¡Muy bien! _– Midorikawa se felicitaba internamente por su hazaña de enfrentar a su peli-rojo.

Ahora que Midorikawa había cumplido, era el turno de Kazemaru, que al igual que con Ryuuji, fue jalado hasta la Torre de Metal, en donde se encontraba el castaño, luego de gritar un sonoro "¡CAPITÁN!", haciendo girar al castaño y dejar a Kazemaru como poste, muy nervioso.

- ¿Kazemaru? – El Capitán se veía bastando sorprendido, esperaba que el peli-azul no le dirigiese la palabra (mucho menos la mirada) después de su escenita.

- Endou… Yo… - Traga fuertemente. - ¿Puedes hoy en la noche, ir al Café? – Con una cara de puchero.

- ¿Al café? – Un poco extrañado. - ¿Para qué?

- … Una cita… - Con un sonrojo notable.

- … - Emboza una sonrisa. - ¡Claro!

- … Hasta luego. – Se da vuelta y se marcha, aunque en el interior se hubiese querido tirar a los brazos de su novio y besarle, no lo haría. No después de la insinuación que le había hecho.

- Kazemaru… - Suspira y sigue entrenando.

Por otra parte, Suzuno había sido el más directo de todos, yendo a encarar de enfrente al chico de fuego con la mirada más gélida que tuviese.

- Quiero que vayas al Café hoy por la noche. – Más que una invitación parecía un orden.

- ¿Se puede saber para que demonios? – Poniéndose cara a cara con el albino.

- Por que voy a arreglar esta idiotez de una vez por todas, bestia.

- ¿Hm?

- ¡Tus estúpidos celos! – Se da vuelta y estaba por marcharse. – Si no vas, te mató. – Se marcha.

- Ese es el Suzuno de siempre… - Sonríe de lado.

Por mientras Tachimukai fue arrastrado por sus amigos hasta donde el peli-rosa, el cual accedió de manera gustosa a la invitación. Aphrodi dijo que no podría ir, pues el y Sakuma tenían algo planeado (algo que tenía que ver con vino y un lugar alejado) y Genda no tuvo más remedio pues con la mirada amenazante de Kidou, no pudo decir que no y quedarse en su (solitaria) casa para poder ver "películas normales" con su novio.

Todos estaban realmente nerviosos, los ukes fueron a esperar a sus novios al café, la Gerente trataba de calmarles junto con Haruna.

Fubuki Shirou vestía un pantalón pasa-río de color blanco, una camisa blanca manga larga y por encima una manga corta de color celeste, zapatos de igual color que la camisa, su cabello estaba como siempre, las puntas desarregladas, aunque llevaba unos pasadores blancos a los lados. Llevaba una extraña cajita para Obentou (lo cual tenía a varios con curiosidad).

Kazemaru Ichirouta llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, un poco pegado, camisa azul y detalles negros con los hombros descubiertos, zapatos de color negro. Su cabello estaba sujeto por una coleta baja, con algunos mechones de afuera.

Suzuno Fuusuke traía una camisa verde por dentro cubierta por un suéter blanco que le quedaba bastante holgado, llevaba a juego una bufanda negra, unos shorts un poco arriba de la rodilla de color negro, unas calcetas negras y zapatos blancos. Al parecer era el que menos se había arreglado para su novio, bajo la excusa de: "ese idiota no lo merece" o "ese pedazo de ****** ni se fija"

Tachimukai Yuuki usaba una camisa manga corta (poco debajo de los hombros) con cuello de tortuga, de color beige y unos shorts largos de color café, unas sandalias de color blanco.

Midorikawa Ryuuji usaba una camisa casi descubierta de los hombros, manga larga, de color verde oscuro con algunos detallados blancos (como un dibujo de helado en la parte inferior derecha), unos pantalones un poco más arriba del tobillo con algunos detallados de moños y unos zapatos deportivos. Llevaba un bolso un tanto extraño el cual estaba tan lleno que podría reventar en minutos o peor, en segundos.

Kidou Yuuto, una camisa casual por dentro mientras una negra por encima de está, unos pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros, su cabello seguía atado en una coleta, pero ahora no llevaba sus goggles, en vez de ellos llevaba unos lentes que le hacían lucir bien.

- ¿Y si no aceptan nuestro perdón? – Como siempre, cayendo en la histeria total.

- Midorikawa, por décima quinta vez, ellos son los que nos van a pedir perdón. – A punto de golpearle.

- S-Suzuno-San, no vayas a golpear a Mido-Chan…

- Él se lo busca Tachi-Chan.

- No me defiendas Fubu-Chan. – Decía el peli-verde con sarcasmo.

- Déjate de dramas Midorikawa.

- ¡Lo dice el Señor-Emo!

- ¡Yo NO soy emo!

- Mido-Chan, Kaze-Chan… no peleen…

- No trates de calmarlos Tachi-Chan, no funciona.

- ¡YA CÁLLENSE! – Por último los calló un hastiado Yuuto que ya estaba con canas de todos los colores existentes.

- _Me cuesta trabajo creer que estaban deprimidos hace unas horas atrás… hasta dan miedo así. _– Pensaba la Gerente.

- ¡Ya vienen! – Gritaba emocionada Haruna, los chicos peleados se tensaron aún más.

- ¡Que no cunda el pánico! – Voltea y ve a Midorikwa amenazante.

- …

- Vayan hasta las salas y pronto llegaré con sus novios. _Y unas cuantas fotos de ellos en bajos perfiles… _- Empezó a ordenar a todos la Gerente – Chicos… - Estos voltearon a verla. – No, olvídenlo. - Cuando ya los ukes estaban listos, la chica abrió la puerta encontrándose efectivamente con los semes. – Hola.

- Hola.

- Vengan, los conduciré hacía sus salas. – Los chicos obedecieron y siguieron a la castaña, la cual iba dejando a cada seme en la respectiva sala en donde se encontraba su uke. Cuando termino, gritó un sonoró "BUENA SUERTE" marchándose del establecimiento con Haruna y encerrándolos ahí.

- Y-Yu…

- ¡Se lo que dirás! No te preocupes, ellos estarán bien… - Ladea la cabeza a un lado. – Creo.

- ¿Crees?

- Estarán bien, hay cámaras de vigilancia. – Sonríe victoriosa.

- ¿De vigilancia o de "graba Yaoi para vender"? – Con una sonrisa de "no se te cree nada"

- De las dos. – Señala hacía el Café. – Además, tú también compras de ese Yaoi. – Le acuso.

- Cofcof… nos salimos del tema.

Mientras que los ukes no sabían que hacer realmente, ya tenían a los semes frente a ellos pero parecían muñecas inmóviles.

- G-Goenji-Kun… esto… - El platinado sacó la caja de Obentou de detrás de su espalda, extendiéndoselo al peli-parado con una vergüenza notable, el mayor se acerco y tomó la caja.

- ¿Y esto? – Fubuki se encogió de hombros.

- Ábrelo para saberlo.

- … - Hizo caso, abriendo el paquetito quedándose asombrado. – F-Fubuki…

En la habitación continua estaban el arquero principal del equipo con el defensa y centrocampista nº 2 sin tema alguno del que hablar, bueno, exceptuando sobre la tontería del otro día, no había ningún tema más.

- …

- … - Si Endou no hablaba, mucho menos el lo haría, vio como el Capitán bajaba la mirada y luego la subía con determinación.

- Kazemaru.

- ¿H-Hm?

- Yo… siento lo que paso la otra vez, ya sabes, lo de… mis… celos… y eso.

- Endou…

- Se que no debí haber actuado así pero es que estaba paranoico y Nagumo estaba diciéndonos que tal vez habían conseguido algo mejor, que nos engañaban, que nos habían olvidado, etc.

- ¿Y ustedes le… creyeron? – Con una venita de odio.

- Nos dejamos llevar por los celos, lo siento muchísimo Kaze-Chan. – Con cascadas en los ojos.

- Endou.

- Juró que vuelvo a insinuarte nada malo, lo juró, lo juró, lo juró. – Repetía el portero con mucha desesperación.

- Endou…

- ¡Y mucho menos a decir que Miyasaka se estaba…! Emh, ya sabes… ¡No lo vuelvo hacer, perdóname Kaze-Chan, perd-! – Una mano se estampa suavemente en su boca.

- ¡Endou! – Llamó la atención del portero. - Solo cállate, ¿bien? – Dijo Ichirouta con un tono divertido y una gotita.

En la siguiente habitación se libraba una batalla de miradas, Suzuno Fuusuke VS Nagumo Haruya. Desde que había entrado ninguno decía nada, sus pensamientos eran "si el no habla, yo tampoco lo haré" y había que decir que eran bastante tercos de tratar en ese estado. Suzuno estaba inmóvil mientras que Nagumo golpeaba la planta de su pie izquierdo en el suelo con desesperación. Fuusuke sabía que tarde o temprano (y seria más temprano) Nagumo caería.

- _¡Esto me desespera! ¡Nunca he podido ganarle cuando se trata de guardar silencio y sostenerle la mirada! Como odio esto, además, ¿quién invento esté juego? _– Reclamaba Nagumo en sus adentros mientras se desesperaba mucho más y el sonido de las manijas del reloj no ayudaban en lo mínimo.

- …

- …

- …

- … - Cierra los ojos fuertemente y se levanta. - ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO! ¡TÚ GANAS! – Fuusuke sonrío de lado. – Ahora, hablar de lo importante.

- Soy todo oídos, _Nagu-Chan._

- ¿Eh? Bueno… lamento haberte celado injustificadamente, ¿bien? – Desvía la mirada sonrojado, Suzuno suspiro.

- …

- ¿Me perdonas?

- Solo tengo una simple pregunta que hasta tú podrías responder, idiota.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tienes helado?

- … ¡Ohh! ¡Claro que si mi queridísimo Fuusuke-Chan! – Se le tira encima para abrazarlo.

- ¡No me toques, y no me digas "Fuusuke-Chan"!

- ¡Fuusuke-Chan!

- ¡Cállate!

En la habitación del surfista y el arquero nº 20: los dos habían estado conversando sobre varios temas, la mayoría relacionados con el mar, hasta que Tsunami sacó algo al aire que dejo a Tachi helado.

- Y… era mentira lo de la fiesta de navidad, ¿verdad? – Tachi palidece.

- ¡¿Q-Qué? ¿P-P-P-Porqué lo d-d-dices Tsuna-Chan? – Tratando de no sonar muy (demasiado) nervioso.

- Me llegó esto en la mañana. – Le pasa una nota, Tachi la toma y la lee en voz alta.

- "Tsuna-Chan, te tengo una noticia sobre Tachi-Chan: el mintió acerca de la 'Fiesta de Navidad que les organizamos' ¡todo esto es gracias a la grandiosa gerente Kuro! Alábenla. Bien, cuando leas esto, espero que pienses en un ¡¿ADECUANDO CASTIGO PARA TACHI-CHAN? – Gritó Tachimukai alarmado. – Suerte. La gerente Kuro." – Yuuki cayó a un lado mientras veía la cara psicópata del peli-rosa. – T-Tsuna-Chan, esto no es…

- ¡Mañana vamos a la playa! Ahora si aprenderás Surf… Pero…

- ¿"Pero"?

- Lo harás con el traje de baño que yo escoja. – Ahora si, el color natural de la piel del castaño pasó a ser de color blanco.

- … ¿Q-Qué tú escojas? – Tsunami asiente. – Ugh… - Con cascadas en los ojos imaginándose el traje que escogerá Tsunami.

- Podría ser desde uno normal, hasta un bikini, ¿cuál prefieres?

- No me tortures más, por favor… - Tapándose los oídos.

Midorikawa Ryuuji desde que había entrado a la habitación, se había dedicado a comer helado, lo cual era lo que guardaba en la misteriosa bolsa de hace minutos, Hiroto tan mantenía su mirada en él, esperando a que, o terminará, o hablará.

- No creo que debas hacer eso. – Escucho una voz en su hombro, viendo a un mini-Fubuki ahí.

- _Creo que estoy delirando ya…_- Pensó el peli-verde.

- No idiota, no deliras. – Aclaró otra vocecita en el otro hombro, viéndose un mini-Kazemaru.

- ¿Qué rayos?

- ¿Midorikawa? – Decía Hiroto.

- … ¡Nada!

- Deberían hablar sobre esto Mido-Chan. – Ahora una vocecita sobre su cabeza, como pudo, vio a un mini-Tachimukai.

- _Muy bien, muy bien, Ryuuji, calma… tan solo estás delirando por tanto helado. ¡Eso es!_

- No, no lo es. – Aclararon las tres voces. - ¡DI ALGO YA!

- ¡Ah!

- Mido-Chan, puede que no quieras hablarme, pero yo necesito que aclaremos esto. – Habló Hiroto, el peli-verde decidió ponerle atención.

- Hmmm… Habla. – Dijo un poco sonrojado Midorikawa.

- Perdóname por haberte dicho lo que te dije, es solo que me deje de los celos.

- Como siempre… - Susurró.

- Lo se. Pero, en verdad lo siento, no quise decir todas esas cosas, tratarte así, ni nada…

- Hiro-Chan…

- ¿Me puedes perdonar?

- Yo…

- Por favor…

- ¡Ya, tú ganas! Te perdono, pero…

- …

- Si vuelves a hacer algo así, te mando hasta Perú de un puñetazo. – Hiroto ríe.

- Vale, vale, lo tendré muy en cuenta.

Mientras en la habitación última. Kidou estaba un poco preocupado (paranoico) por el estado de los demás.

- ¡Sabes que son muy tercos! ¿Y si cogen un cuchillo y les da el Síndrome Yandere?

- … Que no Kidou. Vamos, relájate. – Acariciando su cabello.

- ¡Pero…!

- Kidou. – Pone su mano en la mejilla de Kidou. – Olvídalos, ahora… céntrate solo en nosotros. – Lo acerca para besarlo.

- A-Ah… pero…

- ¿Y ahora?

- … ¿Estás seguro que no hay ningún utensilio para matar cerca de ellos?

- ¡Kidou!

- ¡Ya, ya! Lo siento. – Con cara de puchero.

- Yo de ser tú, me olvidaría de todo teniendo a alguien tan sexy aquí. – Se señala.

- Eso sonó ego-centrista.

- Ya estoy sonando como Fudou o Sakuma. – Se toca la frente.

- Definitivamente.

Pero… no todo había acabado allí, la gerente tenía un último plan para los Maids, el cual parecía salir a beneficio de ellos. Mientras estaba sentada enfrente del escritorio, haciendo algunos diseños de trajes.

- Eso llego hasta aquí, ¡esta será mi mayor arte! – Sonríe y dirige la mirada a la ventana, para ser exactos al cielo. - ¿A qué lo hago bien, verdad?

- Yo lo pude hacer mejor. – Dijo una voz detrás.

- Pero tú eres chico, no sabrías lidiar con esto, yo lo hago ha diario – Se levanta sorpresivamente y le señala. - ¡Ahora puedes ser de utilidad y hacer esto realidad! – Le enseña los trajes.

- ¿De verdad no quieres ir al manicomio un rato? - Tomando los diseños.

- Mira, si luego de esto todo acaba bien, me compras un apartamento nuevo, millones de mangas y doujinshis Yaoi y tú, te compras una vida~

- Amargada...

* * *

Espero os guste~

**ATENCIÓN: P**regunta. ¿**Quieren Lemon**?


	11. Hiroto x Midorikawa  Lemon

So~ Medio mundo me va a matar... aunque bueno~ Para no tener tanta tortura, me dedique a hacerles la continuación, si, con **lemon **pero solamente de Hiroto x Midorikawa, ¿por qué? Por que es todo lo que dio mi pobre mente.

Por cierto... Para quienes dijerón "No al Lemon", no se preocupen, pueden pasar de estos capítulos y nos les afectarán en los demás puesto que estos son algo tipo como "relleno", para así alargar un poco~

Luego les voy a poner los demás lemon's, en el orden de: "1-**G**ouenji**XF**ubuki- 2-**N**agumo**XS**uzuno- 3-**E**ndou**XK**azemaru- 4-**G**enda**XK**idou- 5-**T**sunami**XT**achimuaki & 6-**A**furo**XS**akuma"

Vamos con la pareja, **HirotoxMidorikawa, ENJOY!**

* * *

06:22 p.m. 20/04/2011

**Maids.**  
**Cap. 11 ~**

Dentro de la habitación de la, tan llamada por sus amigos, "pareja helado"; Midorikawa estaba realmente nervioso, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer en estos horrorosos casos? Y ni siquiera había una ventana cercana para poder lanzarse por está, ahora todo mundo preguntará "¿para qué una ventana?" pues...

-¿Q-Qué haces Hiro...?- Preguntaba Ryuuji, viendo como Kiyama le soltaba su cabello y ahora estaba quitando todas sus prendas superiores, de forma lenta y sensual, que llenaba de placer a Midorikawa -H-Hiro...- Volvió a llamar, viendo como ahora Kiyama se deshacía de sus propias ropas superiores.  
-Shh...- Dijo. Subiendo, primero suavemente hasta su hombro izquierdo para besarlo y morderlo con sensualidad, luego a sus labios para callarlos con los propios, terminando y así dejando sin ni una sola prenda en la parte de arriba del "chico del helado", el cual al principio no correspondió por un puchero, pero luego termino cediendo completa mente, dejando-se de las manos del "piel de papel". Las manos de este estaban acariciando sus costados, subiendo y bajando con excitante, haciendo suspirar al peliverde quien abrió su boca para dejar escapar un suspiro fuerte, Hiroto aprovecho esto para meter rápidamente su lengua en la cavidad bucal del helado, quien se sorprendió, pero de nuevo cedió y se dejo llevar completa-mente de las atenciones de Kiyama.

Hiroto subió una de sus manos hasta el pecho de Midorikawa, más precisamente: a sus pezones, en donde los toqueteo por encima, dejando su mano correrse hasta el izquierdo y empezar a pellizcar lo de todas las formas posibles, arrancando unos leves (muy leves) e inaudibles gemidos a Ryuuji, los cuales se ahogaban entre la batalla de lenguas que ahora se debatían ambos. Cuando el aire se hubo falto, Hiroto lentamente saco su lengua, solamente para acariciar los labios del ojinegro con esta misma, ahora sacando un gemido un poco más audible al menor, por ello, sonrió victorioso.

-Eres... eres un p... pervertido...- Reprocho entrecortadamente el peliverde, tratando de recuperar todo su aliento.  
-Aun así, me amas con locura- Le devolvió el ojiverde mientras lentamente pasaba a repartir besos pausados y dedicados al cuello y clavícula de este, quien prefirió guardar silencio (raro en él), sabiendo que lo dicho por el pelirrojo era totalmente cierto. Aún siendo un pervertido de primera, le amaba con una locura incontrolable, ahora solamente se dedicaba a disfrutar de los besos, ahora lamidas y mordidas intercaladas que daba su novio.

Hiroto lentamente bajaba por todo su pecho, pasando por medio de sus pezones, siguiendo por su ombligo y hasta donde empezaba la tela de sus pantalones, gruño un poco para entretenerse a jugar con el ombligo del peliverde, quien suspiraba y se aferraba al sillón.

-H-Hiro...- Suspiró Midorikawa, haciendo que Hiroto subiera hasta su pecho de nuevo desviándose hacía la izquierda para así comenzar a jugar con el pezón de ese lado de Midorikawa, quien ahora empezaba a gemir y suspirar su nombre repetidas veces. Una de las manos de Kiyama subieron hasta el otro pezón para darle atención, pellizcan-dolo, moviéndolo, jalando y demás -Hiro... to...- Gemía, entrecerrando sus ojos. El pelirrojo se fijo en la mirada de él, estaba nublada de placer, eso le excitaba y le animaba a seguir con su labor, y no solamente a él si no también a su "amigo" ahí abajo. Mientras atendía las tetillas del piel tostada, subió a besar su quijada haciendo que Midorikawa lanzara su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueara su espalda con gracia, pegando su cuerpo al otro

-D-Deja de... ahh, tor... torturar-me...- Dijo apenas el ex-capitán de Gemini Storm.  
-Como quieras...- Dijo besando de nuevo su quijada y despojándose rápidamente de los pantalones y bóxers de esté, viendo la erección que ahora mantenía el peliverde -Juju~- Dijo burlón.  
-¡C-Cállate!- Avergonzado -Además, te dije que no me torturaras, no que fueras rápido -Pronunció mientras desviaba su rostro para no ver la, de seguro, sonrisa auto suficiente que se dibujaba en los labios del ex-capitán de Gaia/Génesis.  
-Eres tan lindo Mido-Chan- Le dijo, besando osada mente el miembro de este, haciéndole estremecer y gemir con fuerza debido a la sorpresa llevada. Al ver su reacción, Hiroto no pudo evitar volver a besarle 'ahí' repetidas ocasiones, mientras su mano ahora se paseaba por la longitud de sus piernas, pasando como "Pedro por su casa" por los muslos del 'helado' y subiendo casi a su entrepierna.  
-Ahh, Hiro...- Gemía una y otra vez Midorikawa sin evitarlo, pasando sus manos hasta la cabeza del otro para revolver su cabello.

Kiyama pensó en una muy, pero muy pervertida travesura aunque no por eso dejaba de ser divertida. Superficial mente empezó a seguir besando su miembro, mientras ahora intercalaba lamidas y alguna que otra mordida en conjunto. Tomando (de nuevo) por sorpresa al menor quien casi lanza un grito a los cuatro vientos.

-¡H-Hiroto!- Gritó, casi en un gemido -N-No hagas.. e-eso...- Dijo perdiéndose de nuevo en el éxtasis.  
-Pero, parece que lo disfrutas- Dijo inocentemente, mientras volvía a lamer la longitud de la hombría de él.  
-N-No, ahh..- Dejo inconclusa la frase a lo que Hiroto dio una leve mordida en la punta -¡Ahh!  
-¿"No" qué?- Le ánimo a decirlo.  
-No... no pares...- Susurró inaudiblemente apenado, aunque Kiyama si había logrado escucharle claramente.  
-Como tú quieras, mi princesa de helado- Dijo burlón.  
-¡¿Qu...?- No siguió puesto que calló lo siguiente. Kiyama había introducido su hombría totalmente en su boca, empezando a subir y bajar en un vaivén que ahora volvía loco a Midorikawa, quien ahora ayudaba a su Seme empujando un poco su cabeza con sus manos y arqueando su espalda contra él para hacer más profundo el contacto.

Así pasó un rato, en un delicioso frenesí que terminó en que Midorikawa se corrió enteramente en la boca de Hiroto, quien tragó la semilla de este dejando escapar únicamente un hilo color perlado que bajaba por la comisura de su labio hasta su quijada.

-L-Lo siento...- Pronunció Midorikawa con la voz y la respiración entrecortadas, antes de darse cuenta del pequeño pero visible hilo de semen que escapaba de los labios de su Seme, sin controlarse, jalo rápidamente por la camisa a Hiroto para lamer ese pequeño hilo de abajo hasta arriba para terminar besando sus labios; esas acciones un tanto eróticas sorprendieron mucho a Kiyama, aunque no le molestan para nada y termino correspondiendo rápidamente introduciendo su lengua en la boca del helado para así recorrerla toda, gimió roncamente, un poco entre el beso francés que se manejaban, algo en sus pantalones se estaba apretando y estaba pidiendo atención a gritos. Midorikawa se dio cuenta de esto, tomó todo el valor de quien sabe donde y comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de "Grand".

Suspiró al sentir como se empezaba a relajar un poco su apretada hombría, mientras se dejaba de Midorikawa, no todos los días se le podía ver tomando la iniciativa de tal manera. Ryuuji, por su parte, bajaba los pantalones junto a los bóxers de Hiroto con mucho nerviosismo, rozando torpemente la creciente erección del pelirrojo, la cual se notaba a leguas de distancia. Cuando por fin sacó aquellas molestas prendas; quedándose algunos efímeros segundos viendo la hombría del ojiverde antes de tomarla con una de sus manos y comenzar a acariciarla un tanto superficial, aunque logrando arrancar algunos gemidos roncos e inaudibles del Seme.

-Mido.. rikawa...- Decía el de tez de papel, mientras trataba de mantener sus ojos verdes abiertos para ver las distintas reacciones que pudiera tener el menor. Midorikawa quiso "darle a probar de su propia medicina" por lo que le imitó y empezó a subir y a bajar con lamidas por el falo de Hiroto quien ahora veía (y sentía) como su propia tortura, ahora era regresada -Ren... coroso...- Dijo en un gemido.  
-Lo soy...- Le dijo para luego empezar a jugar con la punta de la hombría del pelirrojo, provocando que gimiera más fuerte. Hiroto no soporto a que el peliverde siguiera, por lo que le apartó y lo dejo debajo de él. -¿Q-Qué pasa...?- Dijo sorprendido.  
-L-Lame...- Dijo Hiroto apenas, mostrando tres de sus dedos frente al peliverde, quien notó la mirada deseosa y nublada de placer que se tornaba en los verdes orbes de Kiyama. Obedeció, tomando la muñeca de Hiroto para así acercar sus dedos, abrir su boca e introducirlos, para así comenzar a lamerlos con lascividad, provocando aún más a su novio, quien supo contenerse ahora.

Hasta que sintió que ya estaban lo suficiente mente humedecidos, los sacó de la boca del ex-Gemini Storm, para remplazar sus dedos con su boca. Conduciendo uno de sus dedos hasta la entrada del Uke, palpadola con la yema suavemente estremeciendo al menor, luego introdujo su dedo con delicadeza. Midorikawa gimió entre el beso. Hiroto ahora giraba su dedo en circulos, tratando de dilatar la entrada del menor, para que luego de unos minutos, introduciera el segundo dedo. Los gemidos del ex-Gemini Storm aumentaban de tono, mientras su respiración se hacía más entrecortada, luego llegó el tercer y último dedo, que fue introducido con un poco más de delicadeza para que no le doliera tanto a su Uke. Quien gimió un poco de dolor ante eso.

-Lo siento, ¿e-estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado Hiroto.  
-S-Si... con... ahh, continua...- Le dijo, eso descontrolo a Hiroto, quien se posiciono entre las piernas del Uke.  
-¿Lis... to?- Le dijo mientras respiraba entrecortado, totalmente excitado.  
-... Hai...- Susurró, cerrando sus ojos mientras ahora Hiroto conducía su miembro hasta su entrada y comenzaba a introducirlo suavemente., a lo que Midorikawa se aferró a su cuello por instinto y comenzaba abrir su boca de a poco -Ahhh...!- Gimió largamente.

Luego de esperar por unos segundos a que Midorikawa se acostumbrara a la intromisión, ambos comenzarón un vaivén que iba tomando un ritmo bastante frénetico y desesperado. Ambos acomplandose al ritmo que llevara el contrario, Ryuuji rasguñando los omoplatos de Kiyama y este excitandose mucho más (si era posible) por los gemidos junto a los rasguños que daba su peliverde. Kiyama embestía al otro con fuerza mientras Ryuuji movía sus caderas al compás haciendo los movimientos más profundos. Ambos eran cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor mientras su temperatura corporal estaba muy alta.

-Hiro... Hiroto, Hiroto...- Gemía repetidas veces el ojinegro -N-No pares... ahh...  
-Nunca...- Susurraba en su oído, gruñendo y gimiendo por lo bajo, tomando las caderas del piel tostada para así embestir fuertemente hasta dar con el punto exacto en el interior de Ryuuji.  
-¡Ahh!- Gimió. Hiroto se dio cuenta por lo que volvió a repetir la acción, abusando de la prostata del otro para así dejarlos en el cielo por unos cuantos segundos. -¡Hiroto, ahh!- Gemía mientras lo rasguñaba mucho más, eso definitivamente le iba a doler mañana a Hiroto, aunque bueno...

Terminarón de demostrarse su amor, terminando con que Hiroto se corrió en el interior de Midorikawa y esté, de nuevo, entre ambos. Ahora habían conseguido una sábana (que fue cortesia dejada por la Gerente), Midorikawa acostado sobre el pecho de Hiroto y esté acariciando sus cabellos lacios.

-Te amo...- Le dijo Hiroto.  
-Yo también te amo- Correspondió Ryuuji cerrando sus ojos.  
-Perdón por ser tan celoso- Le dijo con un leve tono divertido, a lo que Midorikawa le golpeó en el pecho -Auch, oye... ya tengo bastante

con los rasguños en mi espalda...- Le dijo burlón, haciendo a vergonzar a su Uke.  
-Cállate...- Le dijo -No hablemos sobre eso, tengo sueño...- Le dijo mientras bostezaba.

-Descansemos... lo merecemos- Le dijo, cerrando los ojos. Luego de aquello hecho, claro que se merecían un descanso muy bien merecido. Ahora... todo estaba arreglado entre ellos, debía de verse como iban los demás, ojala que les fuera de la misma forma que a Kiyama Hiroto & a Midorikawa Ryuuji... pero eso... eso se vería más adelante...~

* * *

Ya saben, cualquier error, culpen a Word & a mi poca ortográfia~

Espero lo disfrutarán, agradecimientos a My Amore, Tai~ Sin ella nunca hubiera hecho éste lemon~

Y, espero que les haya gustado, traté de ser lo mejor posible, ¿morí en el intento...? He de decir que lo que me ánimo a terminar, fue escuchar a Fudou en _Bad Boys Brother's Blues. _Se escucha tan sexy diciendo :

_ボール蹴ってもFEEL SO BAD  
思ってんだろ？てめぇも、てめぇも。俺のことを二流品って。  
(BOORU kettemo FEEL SO BAD  
omotten daro? temee mo, temee mo. ore no koto wo niryuuhin tte.)_

_Sin más, me despido~ Espero no haber muerto en el intento de haber creado un lemon..._


	12. Gouenji x Fubuki Lemon

**Vale, vale. PUEDEN MATARME.**

Ya dí mi consentimiento, háganlo(?) Vale~ Luego de meses... años... siglos... -emo- ... c-como decía, ¡luego de tardar! Acá con el Lemon de Gouenji Shuuya y Fubuki Shirou~

No sé si perdí práctica o algo, pero creo que me quedo OCC, ustedes juzgen. No entretengo, enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece o pasaría lo que pasa en éste, retorcido, fanfic(?)

* * *

**(*)****Onigiri** (お握り, _**Onigiri**_**?**) también conocido como **Omusubi** (おむすび, _**Omusubi**_**?**) es un plato japonés que consiste en una bola de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes. Suele tener forma triangular u oval, y a veces está envuelta en una pequeña tira de alga nori.

* * *

**Gouenji**** x ****Fubuki**

Tensión era lo único que estaba reinando la habitación luego de que la pareja haya ingresado en ella. Fubuki rodeado con un aura de tristeza, culpabilidad y miedo. Tenía miedo de que Gouenji no fuese a confiar lo suficiente en él como para dejar explicarle, ni siquiera le había visto en todo lo que llevaban en esa habitación, ¿cuánto? Quince minutos, ¿poco? Para un par de enamorados –sobre todo si están peleados- el tiempo se hace eterno. Shuuya por su parte, a diferencia de lo que su novio pudiera pensar, estaba muriéndose, devanándose el cerebro en millones de pedacitos; la culpa estaba haciendo efecto en su interior, culpa en su mente, recorriendo sus venas, todo su cuerpo. Quería levantarse y abrazar a su goleador de Hokkaido, pero ahora no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo, como le gustaría recibir uno de sus propios balonazos para ver si así espabilaba un poco.

-Gouenji- llamó aquella voz tan suave e inocente, aquella voz que podía desaparecer todo en un segundo pero que ahora sólo le hacía sentirse peor de lo que se encontraba. Guardo silencio, dando a proseguir y aplicando lo dicho "el que calla, otorga", esperando que el menor siguiera con lo que iba a decirle -¿Me odias?- El escuchar la tenue pregunta de aquellos labios que siempre le incitaban a besar, le desquebrajo. Le hizo sentir la peor mierda que podía existir, contaminar, el planeta.

-…- guardó silencio, viéndose incapaz de responder a aquella incógnita que le formulaba el peli plata. Oh… mierda. En momentos como este se estaba odiando como nunca pensó que llegaría a hacerlo. –F-Fubuki… en lo absoluto…- alcanzó a susurrar, lo único que su voz lograba dejarle decir. El plateado le vio con dolor.

-¿Entonces… porqué desconfías de mí?- Fubuki seguía con sus preguntas, necesitaba aclarar su mente. Apretó la cajita que reposaba entre sus manos en sus piernas. Gouenji viendo con curiosidad aquello -¿por qué…?- insistió en su pregunta, necesitaba respuestas urgentes. No quería redondear las cosas.

-Yo…- no era capaz de dejar su orgullo, bajarle a sus humos para admitir que era un celoso de mierda. Simplemente no podía. Pero debía por él, por el pequeño chico que debía proteger, aquel al que había lastimado por sus celos… -yo… s-soy… un celoso…- admitió bajo, ganando una sonrisa de Fubuki que no alcanzó a ver, debido a girar su vista rápidamente a cualquier otro sitio que no fuera ese.

-Lo sé- respondió Shirou como si supiera toda la jerigonza que fuera a soltar Gouenji en tan pocas palabras. Shuuya le vio con cara de no comprender, encontrando frente suyo al otro con una sonrisa amplia y extendiendo el paquete frente a él –G-Gouenji-kun… esto… - murmuró, volviendo su voz al tono normal que siempre usaba. No del todo, ya que se mostraba nervioso. Gouenji dudando a veces de los cambios de humor de los que usualmente sufría su novio.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó al tiempo que tomaba la caja entre sus manos, poniéndola en sus piernas para empezar a abrirla.

-Ábrelo para saberlo- dijo finalmente el plateado, sentándose al lado del peli crema para ver feliz como éste abría la caja.

Lo que Gouenji nunca espero encontrar ahí fue una carita suya, en una bola de arroz. Una carita con el ceño fruncido. Amargado, tic nervioso. Junto a su carita –amargada- había una de Fubuki, sonriente e inocente como el que estaba a su lado. Junto a una bola de arroz normal, que ponía «idiota celoso». Gracias por recordárselo, Shirou. Tic nervioso creciente. Vio como Fubuki sonreía sin nada más que añadir. Aunque Gouenji tenía sus dudas aún.

-¿Qué es esto…?- no, no se refería al mensaje tan –poco- comprensivo de su amante. Si no que sabía que Fubuki usualmente no era tan bueno en la cocina, menos preparando _onigiri(*)_. Casi se podría atrever a decir que Shirou era igual en la cocina que Natsumi, pero… no quería terminar de arruinar el momento. Tomó la bolita que traía el mensaje, mordiendo en donde decía «celoso». Aceptaba ser idiota, pero no volvería a aceptar que era un celoso.

-Esto es lo que estuve haciendo con Someoka-kun…- confesó el peli plata, suspirando.

-¿Los hizo Someoka?

-…- tic nervioso -¡no!- parpadeó confuso –L-lo siento… quiero decir, y-yo los hice…- un pequeño sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, acompañado de empezar a jugar con sus dedos –s-sé que no cocino bien esas cosas…- señalo los _onigiris_ aún restantes en la caja, apartando la mirada –le pedí a Someoka-kun que me enseñara a cocinarlos… pa… para ti…- respondió, apenado.

-Eh…- murmuró. Peso de culpa: 1,000%. ¡Ahora entendía el mensaje de Fubuki! … Menos mal había quedado la frase "idiota" en la bola sin comer –. Discúlpame…

-No importa…

-¡Sí importa!- dejo la bola de arroz en su puesto, levantándose y dejando la caja en su asiente. Tomó por los hombros al oji verde, viéndole serio y arrepentido –fui demasiado idiota. No debía haber desconfiado nunca de ti…

-Umh…

-¿De qué forma podría recompensártelo?- preguntó más para sí que para el otro. Fubuki viéndole confundido. Gouenji volteó la vista a las bolas de arroz, sonriendo de una forma a la cual Fubuki le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda –tengo la solución…- respondió, empujando a Fubuki en lo que quedaba del sillón para dejarlo semi-acostado.

-¿G-Gouenji?- preguntó el plateado, sonrosado por las acciones del otro. Recibió una simple sonrisa similar a la anterior, escalofríos nuevamente.

Gouenji hizo un pequeño sonidito molesto al ver el par de camisas sobre la parte superior de su novio. A lo que se limitó a sacar con delicadeza la primera, siendo ayudado por un avergonzado Fubuki. Eso le hizo sonreír con toda la ternura del mundo, ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y el tratar de cubrirse el pecho, aún cubierto, del otro no tenía precio.

-Eres tan lindo, ¿lo sabías…?- murmuró contra su oído, mordiendo este ligeramente, dejando escapar un débil suspiro leve. Fubuki estremeciéndose, arqueando ligeramente la espalda contra él y entreabriendo los labios.

-Shu… Shuuya…

Sacó la prenda blanca, ayudando por su pequeño nuevamente. Cuando tuvo el torso descubierto, Shirou se tapo por acto y reflejo, sus mejillas completamente rojas. Gouenji sonrió por segunda vez, enternecido. Tomo sus manos para apartarlas, negando.

-Quiero verte…- ese comentario no hizo sino poner aún más nervioso al pobre goleador de hielo.

El cual se dejo del otro, viendo con vergüenza mayor –si era totalmente posible, claro- como Gouenji tomaba en su mano el par de bolas de arroz que les representaba a ambos, apretándolas para deshacerlas y hacer que el arroz cayera completamente sobre el torso descubierto del menor. Sí la cosa no fuera ya de por sí, pervertida, Gouenji empezó a lamer cada centímetro de piel albina, independientemente si había arroz en el lugar o no. Fubuki se revolvió bajo el otro, tapando sus labios mientras su respiración se agitaba. La lengua de Shuuya subía a lo largo de su pecho, recolectando los granos de arroz del cuerpo del pequeño, llegando hasta sus labios, suspirando contra estos antes de besarlos posesivamente, Fubuki sin negarse un segundo tan solo a corresponder. Sus lenguas reconociéndose, disfrutándose en cuanto sus paladares sentían el sabor del arroz, mezclado con más ingredientes y el sabor, ambos olvidando por unos segundos todo el planeta a su alrededor, sumergidos en un mundo en donde no había nadie más que ellos dos.

Las traviesas manos de Shuuya no tardaron tanto en tomar las caderas de su amado, viéndose obstaculizado de sentir la piel de ese lugar solamente por su prenda inferior. Aún su lengua acariciando la del albino, dio un pequeño gruñido para empezar a desabrochar rápidamente aquellos molestos pantalones. Las manos de Fubuki apretando la camisa del goleador de fuego, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados por la vergüenza de todo aquello, los nervios… porque aquel incidente de celos no iba a matar la llama de amor que les envolvía, ¿no? Debían confiar el uno en el otro y cosas como esas –ya fueran tontería o lo que fuera– debían afrontarse entre dos. Y sus ojos se encontraron por un breve lapso de tiempo que siempre parecía infinito, Gouenji admirando los verde musgo orbes del pequeño, que ahora mantenían un cierto brillo que le alegraba; sus sonrosadas mejillas, su respiración agitada, sus labios rosados y entreabiertos en busca de más. Fubuki grabando cada facción de su novio, sus ojos que demostraban todo el placer que al igual demostraba su cuerpo, su candente boca que le recorría de arriba abajo todo el abdomen… ¿y un poco más?

-Shuuya…- murmuró el chico de hielo, removiéndose bajo el otro al sentir sus pantalones descendiendo por sus blanquecinas piernas, haciendo breves cosquillas, provocando escalofríos cuando Gouenji rozaba, apropósito, su dedo índice contra la piel y el largo de su pierna izquierda. Delineando. Su garganta le traición, Shirou soltando un sonido hasta ahora desconocido para él: un gemido claro y audible, completamente compatible con su calmada y suave voz. –A-ahhh…

Aquel sonido no hizo sino provocar más al «atacante», relamiéndose los labios y dejando de linear solamente con el dedo para pasar su lengua superficialmente: queriendo escuchar más de aquella voz. Queriendo escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por aquella voz. Por aquella voz con aquel tono tan placentero, delirante.

-Dilo…- susurró el peli crema sobre su piel, haciendo suspirar a Fubuki. Tomó las piernas del peli plata quién instintivamente las enrollo en la cadera del goleador de fuego aunque sin contar con la perversión que haría éste, -dilo… sólo para mí…- pasó sus manos a sostener con delicadeza y firmeza la cintura del de Hokkaido, Fubuki no reparó en aquello hasta verse aún más cerca del otro, parpadeando unas veces y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente al sentir «presión» sobre su miembro. Nada menos que Gouenji apretando su erección contra la suya.

-A-ahh…! ¡Shuuya!- exclamó entre sorprendido, avergonzado y (para qué negar) extasiado, complacido de cierta manera. Sus labios entreabriéndose grandemente a cada sonido que sobresalía de su garganta. Su voz quedando como anillo al dedo, contrastando, con el gruñido salido de Gouenji debido a sus propias acciones.

¿Eso se podría catalogar como morbo, lujuria? Ahora ambos lo ignoraban y no pensaban respondérselo hasta dentro de un tiempo. Más de los deliciosos gemidos siguieron brotando de Fubuki a medida que la fricción entre ambos crecía. Fubuki aún en bóxers no se encontraba para nada agradado de verse él casi desnudo a diferencia de Gouenji que permanecía vestido; frunció el entrecejo brevemente en un lapso en que detuvo al otro tomándolo de los hombros.

-¿Pasa… algo?- Preguntó confundido Gouenji. Fubuki negó breve, antes de incorporarse leve, dejando caer su (poco) peso sobre el otro, trepando para quedar completamente sobre él, con sus pálidas piernas apresándolo, sus rodillas a cada lado de su abdomen. –¿Shirou…?- Murmuró totalmente sorprendido por el repentino cambio de papeles, ¿qué había hecho cambiar así a su pequeño «oso»?

-Tu…- susurró con pena, arrugando la camisa del otro –tu… tu ropa…- prosiguió, bajando la mirada a la vez que jalaba suavemente –quítala… también…- pidió con vergüenza pero con decisión, no estaba en momento de arruinar todo por su timidez, tendría que dejarla unos minutos sí quería «satisfacer» a su amado goleador de fuego.

-¿Mi ropa?- Repitió, totalmente enternecido por el otro, jalándolo hacia su cuerpo y abrazándolo para acercar su boca a su oreja –Shirou… ¿por qué no ayudas a quitarla tú…, eh?- susurró seductoramente, dando un ligero mordisco al lóbulo de éste, provocando un suspiro por parte del otro y una vergüenza mayor que se notaba en sus coloreadas mejillas carmesí al separarse.

-¿Y-yo?- Murmuró, tragando en seco. Bajó una vez más la mirada sin saber que hacer; Gouenji sabía que eso podría ser demasiado para el pequeño goleador de hielo, por lo que estaba por incorporarse a quitarse la ropa a como Shirou le había pedido, antes de ser empujado para quedar de nuevo tumbado en el sillón, una pálida mano clavada en su pecho deteniendo y manteniéndole acostado–. Lo haré…

-Sí… sí no quieres, está bien… Shi…- antes de continuar, la mano en su pecho ascendió para tapar los labios de Gouenji, recibiendo una mirada llena de decisión. –_Shirou…_

-D-dije que lo haré… no hay problema…- a pesar que dijera esas palabras tan seguras, la verdad era que por dentro Fubuki era un manojo de nervios, emociones revueltas, encontradas, todas y cada una sin ponerse de acuerdo y la temperatura de su cuerpo no haciendo más que aumentar al sentirse y recordarse encima de Gouenji. Juraría que podía sentir «algo» haciendo presión tanto tras de él como en su hombría.

Sin más, con manos temblorosas y todo, Fubuki se dispuso a empezar a subir la camiseta blanca del peli crema, nervioso, torpe e inocente. Shuuya no podía sonreír más para sí de lo que ya hacía –internamente, claro–, ayudo a su chico elevando los brazos para que se le hiciera más fácil la tarea. Aunque no ayudaba. Con tan solo distraerse un momento podía perderse en el formado abdomen que ahora estaba atrapado entre sus piernas, su estomago, su pecho, siguió subiendo a la vez que admiraba todo y trataba de no cometer alguna tontería de la cual pudiera arrepentirse. Terminó de sacar la prenda, dejándola caer a un lado del sillón, ¿haciendo compañía a sus ropas, quizá? ¿Cómo saberlo? Volvió a tragar en seco, a la vez que admiraba desde la clavícula de Gouenji hasta donde los pantalones se lo permitían, tembloroso su mano derecha, empezó a delinear el hueso de la clavícula, recorriendo hasta su hombro derecho, regresando para delinear su cuello hasta la barbilla, bajando su mano por entre su pecho. Estaba perdiéndose en todo aquello, lo empezaba a asimilar y el factor bochorno y vergüenza empezaba a desaparecer para toda su suerte.

Por mientras Gouenji Shuuya no podía hacer nada más que morderse brevemente el labio inferior por dentro, ver aquella faceta de su niño no podía excitarle de más, sobretodo viendo como poco a poco el peli plata se deshacía de la pena. Eso apenas estaba empezando, se recordó, ¿y ya le estaba doliendo «aquella» parte debido al acumulo de sangre? Oh vaya… que estaba mal. Las manos de Fubuki recorriéndole no hacían más que aumentar su –ya de por sí acelerado– pulso cardiaco, causando que la respiración se le hiciera un tanto más costosa, empezando a transpirar, ¿era él o la temperatura estaba aumentando de sobremanera? Le alegraba de cierta manera no ser el único que pensaba así, porque las pequeñas gotas que resbalaban de la sien del de Hokkaido se lo estaba confirmaba. Sentir el tacto de las manos del menor no tenía precio alguno, sin duda alguna. Reparó en la realidad –fuera de las posibles fantasías que estaría por cumplir para su ángel de nieve– en cuanto escuchó el lejano sonido del cierre bajando, dio lugar a soltar un breve gruñido acompañado de un suspiro en cuanto las manos de Fubuki rozaron inconscientemente por sobre su erecto miembro que ya tenía demasiado.

Gouenji llego a su límite, sobretodo viendo como débil y caprichosamente Fubuki luchaba contra el cierre y para bajar los –apretados– pantalones del oji marrón. Se lanzó contra el menor para de nuevo volver a la posición inicial, tomando y elevando una de las piernas del otro ante la mirada tan atenta de éste. Recorriendo desde cerca de su rodilla hasta el bóxer, en donde vio de reojo al menor antes de depositar un suave suspiro por encima de la tela de estos. Todas y cada una de las fibras sensibles del cuerpo de Shirou se estremecieron al sentir el cálido aire, sobretodo en aquella tan –ahora– sensible zona. Sonrió totalmente complacido con su obra, a lo que se elevó, besando todo el cuello del menor, dejando marcas que serían notorias al siguiente día, de eso no habría duda.

Sus manos empezaron a descender poco a poco por todo el pequeño cuerpo, explorando y asegurándose que no le quedara un solo lugar sin marcar como suyo. Las manos de Fubuki no desistían de lo que quería acabar, empezando a querer seguir tratando de sacar los pantalones a su novio, quien le distrajo con un candente y desesperado beso, ambos jugando con la lengua caliente del otro, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado calientes a decir verdad. Gouenji condujo una de sus manos hasta la espalda baja del menor para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, disfrutando de los suspiros y gemidos ahogados dentro del beso. Sus cuerpos restregándose «accidentalmente» por culpa de Gouenji, quien quería ayudar al pequeño a sacarse los pantalones, aunque ese «accidente» no hacía más que deleitarlos a ambos.

Más sin embargo, de un momento a otro, ambos se encontraban sin prenda alguna sobre su piel, devorándose. Pequeñas marcas rojizas alrededor del cuerpo de Fubuki, el cual lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía como Gouenji jugueteaba con sus dedos en su interior, arrancándole millones de suspiros, gemidos con su nombre. Gemidos placenteros, llenos de éxtasis. De todas las maneras posibles trataba de no venirse, de no manchar al otro pero aquello le estaba superando y n° 10 de Raimon se dio cuenta de eso.

-Aún no… pequeño- susurró agitado, sacando sus dedos para lamerlos a lo largo bajo la mirada vergonzosa de Fubuki.

-N-no hagas eso…- pidió con vergüenza, ganándose un beso por parte de Gouenji y una sonrisa de éste mismo. –Umh…- apartó la mirada, cerrando los ojos al sentir lo que seguía.

-Relájate… ¿vale?- Dijo con toda la ternura que no demostraba a menudo, solamente en dos excepciones: su hermana Yuuka y Fubuki Shirou. Recibió un débil asentimiento por parte del menor, quien se aferraba a la espalda del otro, encajando solamente sus dedos en su piel, tomando aire. Ese le pareció un gesto tan adorable por parte del Fubuki mayor.

Condujo su miembro a la anteriormente dilatada entrada de Fubuki, quien aguardaba la respiración lo más que podía hasta dejarla salir de golpe, emitiendo unos pequeños sonidos que se reconocían como gemidos breves de dolor.

-_I… itai…_-pensó el peli plata, tan solo conteniéndose de arruinar el momento, no podía hacer más que cambiar su forma de desahogo clavando sus pocas uñas a la pobre espalda de Gouenji, quien poco sentía ahora. El interior de Shirou era estrecho, demasiado…

-Me… detendré sí… eso quieres- murmuró Gouenji, casi nublado en sus cinco sentidos. Pero no iba a hacer algo que lastimara a Fubuki, no se lo podría perdonar ni él mismo. Shirou negó sin poder hacer algo más, apretando los ojos.

-N-no…- negó una vez más –estoy… bien- su cuerpo temblaba, sentía un calor mayor recorriendo su cuerpo de cabeza a pies, haciendo arquear la espalda. ¿Acaso lo qué sentía era «placer»? ¿Dónde había quedado el dolor tan de repente? –. Sigue…- dio su permiso, a la vez que buscaba sentir más contacto, aquel contacto que le estaba haciendo perder el control.

Gouenji no esperaba nada más que la aceptación de su novio, tomando sus caderas y empezando a moverse lentamente. Era demasiado estrecho y eso le estaba sobrellevando. El suave vaivén sacaba a flor de piel los nervios de Fubuki, quién se sentía mucho más sensible de lo que se recordaba ser, ¿o es qué ni su cuerpo conocía a la perfección? Acompañaba casi por instinto los movimientos de Gouenji, moviéndose al ritmo que llevaba éste. Ambos, sus cuerpos bañados por las perlas de sudor, empezando «lo realmente bueno». ¿Cuándo empezaron a aumentar la velocidad de las estocadas? ¿Cuándo acabaron devorando sus bocas y acallando los nombres del otro entre el baile de sus lenguas? Ninguno hallaba revenda respuesta a todas las preguntas que se olvidaban, solo estaban concentrados en el momento.

En ellos dos.

Shuuya no solo buscaba una cosa más para poder «compensar» a su pequeño por sus celos. El tan ansiado punto exacto donde Fubuki acabaría en el cielo por efímeros segundos. Aquel punto en la próstata tan importante en esos momentos pero tan difícil de encontrar. Sin embargo, en una embestida descoordinada, notó como Shirou abría sus ojos grandemente para dejar escapar un alarido lleno de placer.

-D-de nuevo…- Fubuki ya no estaba en sus cabales, no sabía lo que decía, sus palabras tan solo brotaban por si solas. Toda la vergüenza que había sentido antes no se asomaba mucho más –h-haz… es-so… de nuevo…- pidió apenas, entrecerrando los ojos.

-C… como el príncipe… ordene- susurró Gouenji para cumplir la petición de su «príncipe». Calculadamente trató de nuevo arremeter contra aquel punto, abusar de él todo lo que pudiera para su pequeño. Cada golpe a ese lugar sacaba un sonoro ruido más proveniente de los labios de Fubuki, sacando no tan solo al pequeño goleador de hielo, sino también a Gouenji –Shi… Shirou…- murmuraba entre pequeños gemidos roncos, concentrándose en su labor.

-¡Shuuya…!

No contuvo más, clavando con más fuerza sus uñas a la pobre y arañada espalda del de cabellos crema, corriéndose entre ambos cuerpos, llenándolos de aquellas espesa y caliente mezcla perlada, Fubuki completamente agotado, agitado. Como pudo, dejo la espalda del otro para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y acercarlo para unir sus labios, no sin antes mover levemente un poco más sus caderas al compás, tratando de retomar aquello. El peli crema llegó a su límite al igual, murmurando algo inentendible e inaudible para Shirou, quien se distrajo y perdió al sentirse lleno de la misma sustancia que embarraba sus cuerpos, pegajoso. El n° 10 salió con lentitud del cuerpo del n°9, dejándose caer en la otra parte del –espacioso– sillón, cerrando sus ojos, exhausto. Los entreabrió al sentir a Fubuki acostándose sobre él, acariciando sus cabellos mientras jalaba y los tapaba con una manta de color violeta –salida cortesía de la Gerente, seguramente– provocando que Gouenji lo rodeara con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y besara su frente.

-¿Te lo he compensado, ángel de nieve?- Preguntó cansado, apoyando la cabeza en el brasero del sillón mientras el mencionado besaba su cuello y se apoyaba en la hendidura entre su cuello y su hombro.

-Hm…- mantuvo un poco el suspenso, sonriendo audaz e inocente –no lo sé, ¿quizá con un poco más de «recompensa» lo considere?- murmuró quedo, siendo casi presa del sueño y hablando incoherencias.

-¿Oh? ¿Más?- Sonrió de manera casi deseosa, o sí, eso iba a estar bueno de disfrutar –lo veremos cuando despiertes…

-¿Por qué no ahora…?- Alzó la mano para ahogar un bosteza, luego restregando uno de sus ojos.

-¿Soy yo o eso se escucha a tendencia lujuriosa–masoquista, eh?- Murmuró, entre risas.

-Quién sabe…- acompaño las risas, acomodándose por encima del pecho del otro –. Siento el abdomen y el vientre todo… pegajoso…- soltó antes de cerrar los ojos y «caer dormido». Gouenji no pudo hacer más que hacer como quien no escuchó aquello, eso le había hecho sonrojarse levemente.

-Te amo…- murmuró, dando un suspiro y cerrando igualmente los ojos.

-Yo igual- correspondió el peli plata, besando su barbilla.

* * *

M-me sentí tan pervert... y... ¡en fin! Tengo coartada para mi retraso: ¡la inspiración se hace maricona cuando tengo que escribir lemon! ...(?)

Vale, no~ En fin, ¡espero esto compense lo que tarde! Oh... tal parece que mi OTP va a ser el lemon más morboso, lujurioso, anormal, sadomasoquista(?) que haya, ¿quién sabe? ...

See~ Espero os guste~


End file.
